Rise Of The Fox Clan
by nightmarerei
Summary: Life goes on as usual in the village hidden in the leaves for Sakura Haruno as she goes about her day, but she notices that her teammate Naruto is acting a bit strange. If that weren't odd enough her best friend Ino has been acting strange too, she decides to follow them to see what they're up to. full summary inside NaruSakuInoHinaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**SUMMARY**

**Life goes on as usual in the village hidden in the leaves for Sakura Haruno as she goes about her day, but she notices that her teammate Naruto is acting a bit strange. If that weren't odd enough her best friend Ino has been acting strange too, one day she decided to question them individually about their behavior when she spotted Ino sneaking off somewhere and she decided to follow her. What she discovered left her shocked, in front of her was Naruto and Ino making out in an alley hidden from view. But then they ran off, Sakura followed them as they headed ouside the village walls, they headed deeper into the forest until they stopped in a secluded area. what happened next left Sakura horrified, Naruto and Ino transformed into humanoid foxes and as they walked forward into what looked like a clearing they dissappeared. Sakura immediately ran back to the village to inform the Hokage and soon returned with Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Choji who are a little sceptical about what Sakura just told them back at the Hokage's office, but when they arrived at the spot where Sakura saw Ino and Naruto dissappear they reappeared however they weren't alone.**

**Rise Of The Fox Clan.**

Sakura Haruno is restocking on herbs she usses for her special medicine that heals wounds at a quicker rate than normal when she spotted her teammate Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called out.

Naruto looks in the direction where he heard his name being called and sees Sakura "Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls back.

Sakura walks towards Naruto until she's standing in front of him " What brings you out here?" she asked him as she looked at his shopping bag.

Naruto notices her gaze and attempts to hide the bag behind him. "I-It's nothing." Naruto says blushing.

Now even more curious Sakura attempts to take a peek inside but Naruto backs away " Y-You can't look at it Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded with her.

"And why not?" Sakura demanded, Naruto always gave in when she gave him a glare but much to her shock he still refused to show her what was in the bag.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I can't show you what it is now but maybe later." Naruto tells her and he turns on his heels and runs away leaving Sakura confused at his actions.

"That was weird, but then again this is Naruto we're talking about." Sakura says to herself with a shrug.

She resumes gathering the rest of the herbs she needs and heads home, along the way she say the Yamanaka flower shop and since it's been a while since she's talked to Ino she decided to pay her a visit. she opened the door causing the bells hanging on the door to ring and startling Ino. Sakura blinked, was she imagining things or did Ino's eyes briefly changed into slits before quickly returning to normal.

"Oh it's just you forehead, what brings you here?"Ino asked her in a bored tone.

" I just came to check out what your store had today, It's not like a came to see a piggy like you." Sakura responded, she could tell that Ino was annoyed at being called piggy.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for billboard brow?" Ino asked her mockingly.

"It's okay I can manage on my own, I know how **busy** you are at the moment." Sakura tells her with a sly grin.

Ino rises from her seat and walks around the counter to stand in front of Sakura " You think you're pretty funny don't you?" Ino says getting in Sakura's face.

"Well I do have a sense of Humor do you?" Sakura response staring Ino in the eye.

They both glare at each other before bursting into laugter, they would always insult each other like this getting under the others skin before laughing it off as harmeless fun.

"Ah I miss doing this." Sakura confesses.

"Yeah, we don't see each other enough." Ino informs her.

"yeah why is that though?, lately you seem in a real hurry to go somewhere right after your shift." Sakura says eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Ino shifts nervously under Sakura's gaze " T-that's because I'm busy."

Sakura's raises her right eyebrow " Busy with what exactly?"she questions.

"You know with missions and I do have a social life you know." Ino responded defensively.

Sakura wasn't buying it, she could tell Ino was Hidding something " Alright I get it no need to be defensive Ino." Sakura tries to calm her friend down.

"Yeah, yeah but seriously what brings you by?" Ino asked Sakura , trying to change to conversation.

"Like I said I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after your shift is done?" Sakura answers her honestly.

"Oh, um I actually already have plans, sorry Sakura." Ino says apologetically.

"No that's okay, it is kind of short notice after all." Sakura replied sadly.

Ino looked at her best friend's dissapointed expression, she wanted to hang out with Sakura but she had something very important to do and it can't be rescheduled. "Maybe next time we can hang out I'm sure I can get Naruto to cover for me and it's not like he'll be alone-"

"Wait Naruto? what's he going to cover for you?" Sakura asked her.

Suddenly realizing her mistake Ino tries frantically to not let Sakura get the wrong idea." I-It's a side job I'm trying out in between missions and the flower shop."

" And what's that got to do with Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

" well.. you see Naruto is also working there to." Ino tells her nervously.

"Really?" Sakura asks unconvinced.

"Y-Yeah, I was a little nervous being the only one there so I kinda dragged him into joining with me." Ino says confidently.

Sakura eyes her suspiciously "That does sound like something you would do and I can see Naruto going along with it." Sakura nods her head in agreement causing Ino to sigh in relief.

"Maybe what was in that bag has something to do with your job."Sakura tells her.

That caugt Ino's attention "Bag,? what bag?"

"I was restocking on herbs when I ran into Naruto, he had a bag with him and I was curious about it so when I asked him about it he started acting very secretive about it." Sakura explained to her.

"Well you know Naruto, he's full of surprises so whatever he's got in the bag must be something big." Ino commented.

"Yeah, and somehow I don't think that's a good thing." Sakura says nervously.

They giggle at the thought of what monumental surprise Naruto has in store, Sakura glances at a clock hanging above the counter and realizes that it's getting late. "I guess I'd better be going now, goodluck with your other job Ino." She waves goodbye to Ino as she exits the shop and begins heading home.

As soon as Sakura was out of site Ino let out a tired sigh. " That was close, I almost gave away our secret." she looks towards the direction Sakura went with a sad expression. " Sorry Sakura, I wish I could tell you but..." Ino trails off as she wraps her arms around herself the sun hitting and casting a shadow behind her, but the shadow's silhouette doesn't match her.

Later on that evening Sakura is laying on top of her bed , having finished preparing the herbs she bought into new medicine she decided to relax while waiting for dinner however her thoughts were on her two friends. ordinarily she wouldn't pay it much mind but their behaviour has stranger than usual.

"Just what was up with those two today, they were acting stranger than usual even for them!" Sakura thought out loud. she quickly sat up on her bed and ruffles her hair in frustration " And what's inside that bag?!, It's driving me crazy!"she falls back down on her bed and lets out a frustrated sigh. she stares up at her ceiling " Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of Nothing, I haven't hung out with Ino for a while and Naruto and I seem to be busy with our training to really hang out, come to think of it I don't remember Ino's breasts being that big before." She thinks back to about 7 months ago when she and Ino were training, Ino had a great body C cup breasts, slender waist, nice shapely legs and fair skin. Sakura was always jealous of Ino's body and add the fact that she's stylish doesn't help either. but now Ino's body seems to have gone through a growth spurt her breasts are now as big as lady Tsunade's if not bigger as they strained against the apron she was wearing,her hips are wider making her waist appear slimer and Ino's actually taller than her now making her look like a drop dead bombshell.

" How did her body get like that, and in 7 months no less!" Sakura groans.

"Sakura, dinners ready !" Sakura's mother Mebuki yells from the dinning room.

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Sakura yells back, she jumps off her bed and heads downstairs tomorrow she'll ask Ino more about her other job.

The village streets are mostly empty, the few people that are out are making their way home or to local bars. But something else is making its way through the village, it slealthfully maneuvers through street corners, jumping on the tree tops and across the rooftops towards the village wall. As it gets closer to the wall it spots a lookout at the top of the wall, thinking that it may have to wait for an opening it's surprised when the guard suddenly stiffens and begins walking away making an opening for it to pass. Not letting the opportunity go to waste it makes a mad dash towards the wall gathering chakra to it's feet it climbs up the wall and over on to the other side running into the deep forest. It stops at a clearing where it sees a large blonde vixen sitting at the center in a patch of wildflowers, the moon made her fur shine and her eyes glow, but unlike other vixens this one was special. she heard noise from her left and turned to look at another blonde fox emerging from the shadows and into the light however it suddenly stood upright revealing his muscular body, his toned ches six pack abs strong muscular arms and legs would make any women drool at the site of them. A smile spread across the vixen's lips as she too stood up and revealing her voluptuous body, her large breasts that are far bigger than the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, nice firm legs, slim waistline, wide hips that every women dreams they had and men obsess and drool over.

They walk towards each other in a calm pace taking in every inch of each others bodies before stopping mere inches from each other. they're both taller than any regular man and women the male stands at least 8 feet 5 inches, and the female stands 7 feet 4 inches. They stare into each others slitted eyes the male having blue slits while the female has light blue male fox wraps his arms around the vixen's waist and brings her into his toned chest, the vixen smiles seductively as she brings her arms up and wraps them around his strong muscular neck. Tha male looks down at her large breasts that are pressed against his chest and smiles before leaning his head down and capturing the vixen's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance as their kissing intensifies, they soon part leaving a trail of saliva between them, they rest their foreheads against the other and take a deep breath inhaling each others scent.

" I missed you." The female fox spoke.

"I missed you too, I wanted to hold you in my arms so badly." The male told her.

" Me too I wanted to feel your comforting presence but most of all I wanted to feel their presence too, I was anxious all day because I couldn't feel them near me." The vixen shifts nervously.

"Then lets go, I wanted to see them together with you." The male fox told her as they made their way deeper into the forest. They stop in front of the side of a tall hill that they couldn't see the top due to the thick tree branches, they walked to wards the wall on all fours but instead of walking up the hill they walked through the rock wall into a hidden cave. They ventured deep into the pitch black cave but with their special eyes they are able to see inside as clear as day. They came across two tunnels and with out stopping they chose the left tunnel which lead them into a den where two other foxes one sandy blonde the other dark blue are resting on their sides, in between them there was seven kits that are about 2 weeks old. The three that are near the blonde vixen consists of a female kit with red fur and two male siblings one with the same fur color as his mother and the other similar to the blonde male fox that just arrived are suckling on their mother's massive breasts. The two kits that are next to the dark blue vixen are both males with the same fur color as their mother and are also suckling on her enormous breasts that are the biggest out of the three. The last two are a male and female with the same blonde fur color as the vixen that just arrived and having sensed their parents they began to slowly crawl towards them. The vixen's eyes watered at the site of them and quckly moved to pick them up, sensing the movement the two sleeping vixens eyes shot open and look to the direction of the movement, but they quickly relax at seeing who it was.

"welcome back You two." The sandy blonde vixen greeted them.

"These two missed you." The Dark blue vixen told them, gesturing to the two kits snuggling into their mother's bossom.

" Well Mommy missed her precious babies too." The blonde vixen said happily as she nuzzled her young.

The other vixens shifted a bit to make room for them, The vixen layed down forming a close circle with their kits in the middle still suckling on their mothers breasts, The blonde vixen made herself comfortably as her kits latched on to one of her nipples and started suckling. She sighs contently and lays her head down, she sees her mate nuzzling the other vixens and his kits then he came to her and did the same.

"Goodnight Ino-chan." The bonde fox said warmly.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Ino replied lovingly as they kissed brielfy before he laid next to her and they all asleep.

Two of the foxes are revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, for unknown reasons they have become foxes and have even reproduced. The other two foxes are a mystery, but judging by the fact that their kits are as old as Ino's signifies that they all met at roughly the same time. for now they sleep contently in each others company, waiting for the next day to arrive.

The following morning the den was illuminated by the sunlight coming through small holes in the ceiling causing the occupants to stir. Ino is the first to awaken, she opens her eyes only to see a pair of eyes that are similar to hers staring back at her.

"Well good morning sweetie." Ino greets her son happily, he smiles brightly at hearing her voice and rubs her face with his." Well you certaintly are affectionate today aren't you?".

"I think he really missed you Ino-chan."Naruto replies next to her as he watches his son nuzzling Ino, he spots his daughter helping herself to her morning meal while her brother greets their mother.

"I think he might be a Mamma's boy." The sandy blonde vixen commented.

"I would look at your own son before you start judging mine." Ino replied.

The sandy blonde vixen looks to her kits , her daughter is suckling on her left breast and one of her sons is suckling on her right, she feels something climbing on her back and turns to see her son staring at her with the same teal slitted eyes as hers. The sandy blonde vixen couldn't help but smile, Soon he started slipping off her back but before he could fall off, his mother grabs him by the extra skin on his neck with her mouth. He starts smiling and laughing as his mother puts him down in front of her and licks his cheek before nuzzling him.

"He just wants to be affectionate with me, is that wrong?" She asks Ino as she begins tickling her son, making him erupt in a fit of giggles.

"He's Definetly going to be a _Mamma's boy." _Ino tells her as she focuses her attention on her son again who's on his back and waving his arms and legs happily at her. Ino nuzzles his plantinum blonde fur covered belly and inhales his eyes fill with tears as it pains her to leave her kits with a shadow clone of herself while she tends to her duties in the leaf village and not arouse suspicion on her secret life. Even her ability to sense whenever her kits want her isn't helping much, in fact it only makes her more anxious that her kits need her and she can't do anything for them. However due to becoming a fox her abilities have been greatly enhanced, she's able to communicate with her kits telepathically and comfort them from an even greater distance that would normally reguire assistance from special equipment.

They all also have a telepathic link to each other so they can Communicate and are able to see what the other other ability they all have now is the ability to teleport, like the 4th Hokage they mark an area like their den for example and they're able to appear to the marked location in an instant. Naruto looks at his family with pure happiness, all his life he's been alone and now thanks to his vixens he has the family and love he's longed for.

"Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto Turns in the direction of the voice and sees the dark blue vixen sitting up with her legs underneath her in a proper sitting position, she's holding her twins as the're suckling on her enormous breasts. " yeah, I'm just a really happy and gratefull to all of you."

"Grateful?" The dark blue vixen asked confused now gaining everyone else's attention.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously at having everyone's attention on him " I'm grateful to you all for giving me what I alwaysed dreamed of." he told them with teary eyes.

The vixens looked at him with loving eyes, they knew what Naruto's life was like and two them of were ashamed that they didn't do anything to help him. Ino and the sandy blonde vixen picked up their kits and they along with the dark blue vixen moved closer to Naruto. They snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around them. "Hey cheer up Naruto-kun, You have three incredibly hot vixens all to yourself so if you're really grateful then show us, don't just tells us." Ino tells him sedctively as she licks her lips.

They all feel their kits moving and they look down to see them reaching for their father with concern in their eyes.

"See? you even have your children worried baka." Ino scolds him.

Naruto extends his hand out and each kit grabs his fingers. " You don't want to see your old man sad huh?" he asked them with a smile and they respond with a smile of their own, but then Naruto's ears suddenly perk up.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" The dark blue vixen worriedly.

"I'm getting a message from my clone that Sakura-chan is at my apartment." Naruto told them.

"Forehead? what does she want?" Ino asked.

"Are you going to use this opportunity to finaly mark her?" The sandy blonde vixen asked teasingly.

"I'm not sure, but I'd better go in person to make sure she doesn't suspect anything." Naruto told them as he started getting up, but his kits started fussing over their father leaving." Hey now don't worry I'll be back but in the meantime Daddy got you something." he assured them as he reached for a bag that was on top of a rock, he reaches inside and pulls out seven stuffed animals of foxes of various colors. The kits looked at them with eyes filled with wonder and joy and stretched their arms out eagerly. Naruto smiles as he hands them the stuffed toys, they immediately tried to wrap their arms around them but the stuffed toys were too big for them but they snuggled into them happily.

The vixens where overjoyed at Naruto's gift to their children as they set them down where they can play properly with their gifts. "So that's what you had in that bag Sakura mentioned." Ino said smirking.

"Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto laughed lightly as he kissed each of his kits then gave each of his vixens a brief kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he then made his way out.

"Be careful." the vixens said to him in unison.

Naruto looks and and smiles at his family before he leaves.

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY I HAD IN MIND, PLEASE LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS.**


	2. Spending Time Together

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Spending Time Together.**

Sakura was waiting patiently outside of Naruto's apartment door, She could barely sleep last night as her thoughts were consumed with what was inside that bag Naruto had refused to show her Yesterday. She was tapping her foot impatiently when the door slowly opened revealing Naruto clad in only his boxers and a white undershirt.

"Sakura-chan, What are you doing here this early?" Naruto asks rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

Sakura didn't bother answering as she pushed past Naruto and letting herself inside his apartment. She braced herelf for the mess she encountered last time but she was pleasently surprised to find that his apartment was spotless.

"wow Naruto, You actually tidied up the place." Sakura teased.

"Yeah well I had to in case you showed up again." Naruto told her although he had Ino to thank for his apartment being clean, as she provided an **incentive **if he kept his room clean.

Sakura looked around his room looking for the bag she saw yesterday, everything was so neatly put away so she had no problem quickly looking over everything. She sighs in frustration when she couldn't find the bag.

"Can I help you with something Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks leaning Against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm looking for-" Sakura stops as she takes a good look at Naruto, without his jacket on she can clearly see his muscled chest and his strong Muscular arms. she glanced down and noticed his muscular althletic legs, her mouth started to water at the site.

Naruto noticed her stare and smirked. " LIke what you see?" He asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I...I...I" Sakura couldn't form any words as she watched Naruto flex his muscles.

Naruto was enjoying this, he always wanted Sakura to notice him and now that she was he was going to make her want to notice him more often. He continued to stretch and then getting down on the floor to do some more streatches when an Idea hit him.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto called her attention.

"W-what?" Sakura studered.

"Do you mind helping me stretch?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure!" Sakura replied, internally she was excited that she would get to feel Naruto's muscles.

"Can you push my back forward?" he asked sitting with his legs apart.

"Okay." Sakura replied, her heart was pounding as she placed her hands on his back. she could feel how hard his muscles felt against her small hand. Her hands roamed his back and feeling more of his muscles, She started feeling hot and started rubbing her thighs together.

"Um Sakura-chan?" Naruto called her attention but she was lost in her mind.

Sakura had this overwhelming urge to rip off Naruto's clothes so she can feel and see more of his body.

"Sakura-chan."

She wanted to lick his muscled chest, to feel his strong arms wrap around her and hold her gently making her feel safe and loved.

"Sakura-chan."

She wanted him to kiss her body and make her sutter in pleasure, then wanted him to join with her and fill her with-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Huh?!"

"Can you ease up a little?" Naruto asks, as Sakura looks to see that she's crushing him against the woden floor.

"Oh, Sorry!" Sakura apologizes as she quickly pulls her hands away from him.

"Its okay." Naruto tells her as he gets up and stretches his back. "So what brings you by?"

"Oh, uh..um I just wanted to see if you'd let me see what was in that bag now?' She asked nervously.

"Couldn't this have waited until later, its still kinda early." He reasoned.

"Oh Sorry, its just that I really wanted to see what was inside." Sakura apologizes as she realizes that maybe she should have waited till later.

"You're that eager to see what it was I bought?" Naruto asks crossing his arms.

Sakura nods timidly, her head cast down as she couldn't look at Naruto.

Naruto sighs before saying "Sorry Sakura-chan but I no longer have it."

"what?"

"Yeah, I kinda already gave it away." He says while scratching the back on his head nervously.

"So You already delivered it to your job?" Sakura asks feeling dejected.

"Job?, What job?" He asks confused.

"The job your doing with Ino Remember?, she told me about it yesterday." Sakura asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that job." He says, pretending to remember.

"What kind of job is it?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"I said, what kind of job is it that you two are doing?" Sakura asks again.

"Uh well, you see.." Naruto tries to think of something but nothing comes to mind.

"Well?" Sakura asks getting impatient.

"Ask Ino-chan!" Naruto blurted out.

"Why when I can ask you?" Sakura questioned.

"Because it was her Idea and she made me promised not to tell anyone." Naruto told her.

"Is it that bad?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said blushing.

Sakura noticed his blush and concluded that whatever the job is it must be something if Naruto and Ino are embarrassed to talk about it. "Oh alright but what was in the bag anyway?" 

"It was for Ino." He answered.

"What did you give her?" She asked

"It was something she ordered and she asked me to pick it up." Naruto lied.

"Did you take a peek?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little." Naruto said.

"what was it?"

"I can't really explain, but when I handed it to her she said something along the lines of _This will put me one step ahead of forehead_." Naruto told her.

"She did huh?" Sakura said with annoyance, she was going to get Ino for that comment and as luck would have it, today they were both scheduled to train with the Hokage. Sakura smirked, she was really going to enjoy this training session.

"Okay, Thanks Naruto sorry I woke you up so early." Sakura apologized.

"Its alright, glad I could help." Naruto said as he followed Sakura to his door.

"Say Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto opened the door for her.

"Yeah?"

Sakura looks at Naruto but then she shakes her head " Its nothing never mind."

"If you say so." Naruto shrugs.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Sakura waves Goodbye as she makes her way down the hall of his apartment building.

"Later Sakura-chan." Naruto closes the door and leans his back against it. "That was close." he sighs in relief before ruffling his spiky hair. " I better give Ino-chan a heads up."

Later in the Yamanaka home Mrs Yamanaka is walking to her daughters room and knocks on the door " Ino its time to get up."

She waits for a reply but after waiting for a while doesn't hear anything. "Ino?" Mrs Yamanaka then opens the door to her daughter's room " Ino didn't you hear me I said-" She stops when she notices that she wasn't in her room, in fact the room looked like it hadn't been used since last night.

"Did she even come home last night?" Mrs Yamanaka began to worry, she turned around to go get Inoichi when she bumped into something.

"Hey, where's the fire?"

Mrs. Yamanaka Looked to see that she ran into her husband Inoichi " Inoichi-kun, Ino hasn't been in her room last night." she tells him worriedly.

"I just saw Ino working in the garden." He tells her.

"what?" Mrs Yamanaka says with wide eyes.

"yeah I saw her working on a new lot, when I asked her about it she says that its a secret." Inoichi tells her.

"I see." Mrs Yamanaka says with a sigh.

In the backyard Ino is planting new seeds for a special type of flower, after planting the seeds she places her palms over the dirt patch and starts pumping chakra into it. As she does this her eyes suddenly start glowing but then the glowing stops and she sighs.

"Damn it forehead, why are you so nosy?" Ino says annoyed. " And now I have to make up a job that sounds believeble."

She Finishes her gardening and heads back inside, she sits down with her family and they all enjoy breakfast together.

"It's nice to enjoy a nice meal together as a family." Mrs Yamanaka says as she serves herself a glass of Orange Juice.

"What do you mean mom?" Ino asks as she digs into her plate which has more food than either of her parents.

"Well you and your father are busy with your missions and training that we rarely get to spend time together as a Family so I have to treasure moments like these." She tells them Honestly.

Ino takes a bite of food from her fork when she heard her mother's words and pauses, she thinks to her own family and begins to wonder if she should be doing more to spend time with them like taking them to the park or just taking them out for a walk to get some fresh air.

Inoichi notices Ino's far away look " Ino, is everything alright?"

Ino snaps out of her thoughts and sees both her parents looking at her worriedly. " Oh yeah everything is fine, You know what Mom I agree with you. Maybe we can organize a family outing." she offered up.

"You know that's not a bad Idea." Inoichi said liking the idea of a family outing.

"I agree, I could make us some food and we'll have a picnic." Mrs Yamanaka added her own two cents.

"Great then we should pick a date so we can tell everyone ahead of time that we'll be busy." Ino recomended.

"Excellent, this is going to be a great." Inoichi said happily.

"Maybe I'll be able to tell you guys about them during that time." Ino muttered.

"Did you say something dear?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"I was just saying that this is going to be one family outing we won't forget." she said "_In more ways than one."_ she thought.

" That's thinking positive." Inoichi said.

The family resumed their meal and Ino was already on her second helping, Ino's parents watched their daughter in amazement as she consumes a large portion of food.

"I see you have a healthy apetite Ino." Mrs Yamanaka noted.

Ino Looks to her mother with her cheeks stuffed with food, she swallows it and wipes her mouth with a napkin " Yeah well I need alot of energy and My training helps me burn unwanted calories." She told her.

"That's good to hear." Inoichi says proudly.

"But the amount your eating its like your eating for two." Mrs Yamanaka joked.

Ino however didn't find that funny however as she almost joked on her food, she quickly reached for her juice and drank its contents until she felt the blockage pass down her throat.

"Mom that's not funny!" Ino shouted embarrassed.

"yes dear you shouldn't joke around like that." Inoichi told his wife, finding the joke to be alarming.

"Oh lighten up you two its just a comparison, unless Ino Really is eating for two." Mrs. Yamanaka said as she and her husband turned their attention to Ino.

"I'm not pregnant!" She tells them. "_At least not anymore."_ she thought.

The family resumed their meal and went to do their daily reutines, Ino headed to the training ground where she and Sakura were suppose to meet the Hokage. when she arrived she saw that the Hokage and Sakura where working on a few warm up exercises.

"Ino, right on time." Tsunade adressed her.

Ino and Sakura stood side by side waiting for the Hokage to instruct them on what they will be doing.

"Alright for today I want you two to engage in some light sparring so I can ases your current skill level and to see what areas you've improved and need improvement." Tsunade told them.

"What are the rules of the spar?" Sakura asked.

"You are allowed to use Five training Shuriken, Three training Kunai. and four training paper bombs. other than that you can use whatever jutsu you want, provided it doesn't seriously injure your openent." Tsunade instructed them.

They both nodded and took positions on oposite sides of each other, Sakura was putting on her gloves as Ino was stretching.

"Are you ready Ino?" Sakura asked confidently, she always wins these spars although Ino didn't make it easy.

"Bring it on forehead." Ino mocked, she had a couple of surprises in store for Sakura.

"Alright, Begin!" Tsunade declared as Sakura started things off by gathering chakra into her right fist and colliding it with the ground causing it to shattered.

Ino was caught off guard when the ground beneath her suddenly split and large pieces of the ground shot up, but she manged to regain her footing and backfliped away from the area of attack. Sakura used this oportunity to Launch a training Kunai with a training paper bomb attached to it. Ino however sees this and throws a training Kunai to deflect it followed by a training shuriken. Sakura dodges it by bending backwards, but when she sets herself upright she sees Ino in a familiar pose.

"MInd Transfer Jutsu!" Ino declares as her body goes limp.

Sakura quickly scans around her and reaches for the large rock near her, she grabs on to it with enough force that her fingers sink into the stone. She pulls herself to the sside just barely avoiding Ino's attack and Uses that same momentum to launch herself at her.

"_Got you Ino!"_ Sakura thinks as she tackles Ino on to the ground, but as soon as they hit the ground it suddenly turns into mud. " What the hell?!" Sakura is surprised but then Ino emerges from the mud completely mud free.

"Got you forehead." Ino mocked as she sood on top of the mud.

"Ino, when did you do this?" Sakura asked as she rose to stand on the mud with her chakra.

"You didn't think I'd leave myself unprotected did you, you fell for the same trick again billboard brow." Ino mocked her friend. 

"Don't get to full of yourself Ino-pig." Sakura warned her as she slamed her fist against the mud making it explode.

"Nice going forehead." Ino said as she landed on the other side of the now empty mud pit.

"A relaxing mud bath is good and all but I'm not in the mood for it right now." Sakura told Ino as she prepared to attack again.

"That's too bad, I prepared something special just for you." Ino told Sakura as the patches of Mud that are scattered across the field morphed into Ino.

"_Mud clones!"_ Sakura thought as she realized she was surrounded.

"Thanks for helping with dispersing them." Ino mocked as her mud clones closed in on Sakura.

Sakura dodged an incoming punch and countered by punching the mud clone in the stomach causing it to splatter in mud, another mud clone came from behind but she dealt with it by fliping over it and at the same time grabbing on to its shoulders before throwing it straight into the other mud clones as she completed her flip. Two mud clones came at her from her left and right, she dodged a punch from the one on the left and grabed the leg of the one attacking from her right as it tried to kick her. She swung the mud clone straight into the other one causing them both to turn back into mud. She then punched another mud clone causing it to turn back into mud, she made a mad dash towards the real Ino and leapt towards her. she threw a punch at Ino which connected but she later turned into mud.

"A clone!?" Sakura said aloud.

"Right behind you Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Ino with a kunai in hand as she attempted to stab her, Sakura managed to catch the kunai in betwenn her index finger and middle finger. Ino looked at her shoched before hearing the kunai bend in between Sakura's fingers causing her to gulp. Sakura attempted to punch Ino but she dodged it by leaning her head to the side. Sakura then realed her left leg back as she prepared to kick Ino who couldn't dodge it so she crossed her arms in front of her as Sakura kicked her. Ino was sent flying from the force of Sakura's kick but stoped when her back collided with a large boulder. Sakura ran towards Ino as she was struggling to get up, she gathered chakra into her fist as she closed in on Ino who managed to get to her feet and threw a punch that would surely knock her out. But to her shock Ino raised her right arm and caught her fist, her head was down as she was panting but when she raised her head to look at Sakura, her eyes have become slits. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing but before she could think any further, Ino pulled her fist back and threw an uppercut hitting Sakura underneath her chin and sending her airborn. She later jumped up at Sakura and grabbing both her ankles and spinning them both forward and throwing Sakura towards the ground. Sakura lands violently and rolls across the field before stopping, realizing what she just did Ino quickly sprints towards her and kneels next to her to check her condition.

"How is she?"

Ino turns her head to see Tsunade approaching her. " She's okay, she's just knocked out." Ino informed her.

Tsunade bent down to check Sakura and besides some bruises, she was fine. " That was some hit Ino, since when were you capable of doing that?" she asked.

"Just recently, but this time it was more of an impulse response." Ino confessed.

"I see, then you might want to work on that." Tsunade tells her.

"Yes milady." Ino agrees.

"well I guess that's it for today, do you mind taking Sakura home?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh sure, no problem." Ino agreed as she gently picked up Sakura and placed Sakura's left arm around her shouder for support.

She made her way to Sakura's house but it was slow progress, As she was making her way through the busy streets, Ino felt someone following them. She made her way quickly through the crowds in an attempt to loose whoever was following them but she still felt him near. She made a quick turn around a corner and waited for whoever was following them, she saw the shadow of someone approaching the corner but then the shadow retreated. Ino waits for a few more minutes but figured that whoever was following them must of thought he lost us, as Ino turned around she bumped into someone.

"Looking for me?"

Ino's eyes widen at the voice and immediately backed away, her eyes became slits as she prepared to fight but it wasn't necessary.

"what's with that response?, I thought you would be glad to see me?"

"Naruto-kun!" Ino was surprised to see her mate her but then the surprise turned to annoyance. " What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!"

Naruto was a little taken aback by her outburst " Sorry Ino-chan, I didn't mean to I saw you earier carrying Sakura-chan and thought you might want some help. But when I was approaching you two, you quickened your pace." Naruto explained.

Ino's eyes softten at hearing that he wanted to help her and she felt guilty for yelling at him," I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know you wanted to help."

Naruto saw Ino's quilty expression and walked up to her, he gently cuped the left side of her face." Hey don't make that face, only a smile should be on that beutiful face of yours." He complimented.

Ino blushed at Naruto's compliment, "Baka, were you ever this good at sweet talking?"

"I'd like to think I was always a sweet talker." Naruto says grining. " But none of the girls in our class would even look at me."

Ino casts her gaze down feeling ashamed at the way she treated Naruto during their days at the academy. Naruto notices her far away look and moves her face to have her looking at him again.

"Hey, what did I tell you about making that face?" Naruto told her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Even after everything I put you through when we were in the academy, why did you choose me?" Ino asked on the brink of tears.

Naruto brought his free hand to cup the other side of Ino's face " Do you really want to know why I choose you?" He asked.

Ino stared at him with eyes that're sparkling with tears and nodded, Naruto gently caresses her left cheek before replying " Because you proved to me that you can change?"

Ino blinked several times in confusion " I don't understand."

Naruto chuckled before answering her. " remember when you wanted to treat me to ramen?" he asked.

"How can I forget, you were so happy you practically draged me all the way there." Ino commented dryly.

" which I'm very thankfull for." Naruto replied smiling.

"Thank god you decided to pay for everything, I don't understand how you can eat so much and still stay so thin." Ino said in amazement.

" Well I train alot so that helps me stay thin." He said honestly.

"That's certainly true, I manged to loose all the baby weight I gained through training." Ino agreed with Naruto remember how surprised she was when she weighed herself in the bathroom after each of her training sessions and discovered that she was loosing the extra pounds she gained during her pregnancy.

"See, and it helps keep me in tip top physical shape and maintane the body you love so much." Naruto said suggestively.

Ino blushed at his remark, she always loved runing her hands over Naruto's strong muscular chest just as much as her fellow vixens and Naruto enjoyed her features as well. " Okay enough with changing the subject, you were telling me how I proved to you that I can change."

"oh yeah, I was really thankfull for you taking me out to ramen so I wanted to pay you back and then I remembered that fancy restaurant I heard you talking to Sakura-chan about." Naruto continued.

"Yeah its really popular with couples and really expenssive, how I dreamed to go there with the guy I like." Ino said dreamily.

"That explains the look on your face when I offered to take you there." Naruto said remembering Ino's look of astonishment when he offered to take her there.

"Of course I'd be surprised, never in my wildest dreams would I expect to go to one of the fanciest, most romantic places to eat in the village with you." Ino said still not believing it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked not liking that Ino never saw herself settling with someone like him.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun, I said yes didn't I?" Ino told him.

"all too well." Naruto agreed, remebering how Ino practically tackled him and gave him the tightest hug he'd ever recieved. " I really like the dress you wore."

Ino smiled at the compliment, remembering Naruto's look when she presented herself in a purple sleeveless dress that stoped at her thighs and huged the curves of her body really nicely. " You didn't look to bad yourself." she said remembering Naruto in his white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and navy blue pants. " I didn't know you had anything like that in your wardrobe."

"I got it during my training with pervy sage, he told me I would need this when I asked out a pretty girl." Naruto explained.

"Wow for once that pervert was on to something." Ino told him.

"I'm just glad the restaurant didn't kick us out because you were with me." Naruto confessed looking sad.

"Hey, if they kick us out because of that then that place wasn't all that special after all." Ino defended Naruto. " But you were actually the perfect gentleman." she complimented, as she remebered how Naruto held the door for her and pulled her chair back, its these little things he did that helped her enjoy her evening and see Naruto in a new light.

" I wanted you to really enjoy yourelf Ino-chan." Naruto told her honestly.

"Oh I did enjoy myself, and the jelous looks on the other girls was priceless." Ino said while laughing.

" You really surprised me though Ino." Naruto said causing Ino to stop laughing and stare at him.

"what do you mean?" She asked.

"During our evening at the restaurant I really got to know the real you, You told me about your passion with flowers and even though everyone knew you loved flowers, I bet they don't have the slightest Idea how dedicated you are to your passion and the hard work you put into it." Naruto complimented making Ino blush again. " You were dedicated to your training and wanted to master your clans Jutsu which You'll be passing that knowledge to our children. I wanted to know more about you so after I dropped you off at your house I asked you out again."

" which I said yes of course, You took me out to pick some wild flowers and on our third date you took me swimming in a secluded lake." Ino listed off the numerous dates that Naruto has taken her on.

" Do you remember our last date?" Naruto asked her smiling as He took Sakura from Ino and placed her on his back.

"How can I forget, you took me on a romantic picnic on top of the Hokage monument." Ino said dreamily.

" And do you remember what happened after?" Naruto asked suggestively.

Ino blushed furiously at the memory, " I could never forget that night, It was the night you seduced me."

"I seduced you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"How else can you explain the perfect seeting, the full moon, the stars vissible and with a beautiful view of the village. It was obvious you wanted to get me in bed with you and it worked." Ino explained starting to feel hot as she thought of what happened that night.

"and I suppose that the way you clung to me and putting me in contact with your breasts, not to mention how your hand kept caressing my thigh and the perfume you put on wasn't you trying to tell me to make love to you."Naruto countered.

"Are you saying that I was horny for you Naruto Uzumaki?" Ino asked crossing her arms.

" That's exactly what I'm saying Ino **Uzumaki."** Naruto countered causing Ino to be taken aback.

"B-baka, don't say my full name out in the open." Ino chastised him, ever since he marked her and the other vixens they have all taken his name.

"But I just love hearing it, Ino Uzumaki has a very nice ring to it." He said smiling.

Ino sighed before grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him on the lips." Baka." Ino mumbled in the kiss as she deepened it. As they both were getting into the kiss they suddenly heard mumbling causing them to instantly part and look around for the source. they then looked to at Sakura and she was mumbling something before falling back asleep.

"Oh its just forehead." Ino said relieved.

'Maybe we should get Sakura home first and then we can have some time together." Naruto suggested and Ino nodded in agreement. They made their way towards Sakura's house and along the way Ino told him what happened to Sakura and about her day.

"So You and your family are going to have a day off to yourselves huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Ino replied before glancing around nervously.

"what's the matter Ino-chan?" asked Naruto.

"well, I was thinking Maybe we could do something like that." Ino asked which made Naruto stop walking."Naruto-kun?"

"The whole pack or just the four of us?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at Ino.

"Well...The four of us." Ino said timidly.

Naruto smiled brightly " sure that sounds like a great idea but we have to let the others know and maybe we can organize some family time with them too seperately then all of us together." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, but for now lets focus on us." Ino said as she wraped her arms around Naruto's left arm.

The trio continued their way to Sakura's house and upon arriving were greeted by Sakura's mother Mebuki, after explaining to her what happened she lets them inside and Ino guides them to Sakura's room. Naruto gently places Sakura on her bed while Ino checks out her room, she notices The medicine Sakura made last night all ready for use.

"Wow forehead has been busy." Ino commented as she read the recipe sheet. " Not bad forehead, this can really come in handy." She said as she put one of the medicines in her weapons pouch.

"Are you sure you should be taking that?" Naruto asked worriedly as he stood next to Ino.

"Sakura won't miss one." Ino explained as she saw Naruto's worried look. " If it makes you feel better I'll leave a note." Ino says as she picks up a nearby pen and paper.

Naruto smiles as Ino writes the note and leaves it near the remaining medicine, she suddenly feels a Naruto's arms snake around her waist and bring her closer to his toned chest. he then plants kisses along her neck making Ino moan.

"Naruto-kun, what're you doing?" Ino moaned as Naruto kept kissing along her neck.

"I'm kissing you." he simply responds as he kisses a spot between her neck and shoulder causing her to shudder in pleasure."

" Stop." Ino said as her legs started trembling.

"but you always like it when I kiss you were I marked you." Naruto whispers sensually in her ear.

Ino's fox ears emerge on top of her head as her body starts to get hot, Naruto then starts nibbling on her ears driving her over the edge. Ino turns around grabs his arm and drags him out of Sakura's room right past a baffled Mebuki and out of the house. she jumps into the air while still holding on to Naruto and they both disappeare, they reappeare in a secluded woded area and Ino lets go of Naruto's arm.

"Ino-chan what the-" Naruto didn't finish as he looks into Ino's slitted eyes that are filled with primal lust before she tackles him on to the ground and soon articles of clothing are flying everywhere.

The sun begins to set and the leaf village is illuminated by lights, back in the Haruno residents Sakura's eyes flutter open as she begins to awaken but then she bolts up as she feels an intense pain in her face.

"Ow, what hit me?" Sakura asks no one in particular, she then remembers the spar earlier and groans. "I can't believe Ino beat me, where did she get that kind of strength?" Sakura asked herself as she begins to heal her face and then her mind whent back to the last thing she remembered. " Ino's eyes changed."

Sakura then realizes that she's in her room " How did I get back in my room?" she spots a piece a paper lying on her desk and gets off her bed to pick up the note. "_Dear Forehead, Naruto and I brought you home so be gratefull. I Totally beat you today and with a Knockout too Lol. Love Ino. P.S. I took one of your new medicines, never know when I might need it."_ She read to herself. " Damn Ino-pig."

Sakura exits her room and heads towards the front door, but she doesn't go unnoticed.

"Sakura were are you going?" Her mother asks.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon." She said before she walks out the door.

Sakura was heading towards Ichiraku, the only place she would find Naruto besides his apartment, but when she got there Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Sakura."the shop owner Teuchi greeted her. " If your looking for Naruto he's not here yet." He tells her, already knowing why she's here.

"Oh, okay thanks." She replied as she went somewhere else. " Maybe he's at his apartment." She concluded as she made her way to his apartment but along the way she spotted two people walking close to each other.

"Man you were wild Ino-chan."

"Hey you started it." Ino said as she had her arms wraped around Naruto's right arm, a satisfying smile on her face.

"And I finished it." Naruto said, head held high in victory but winces when ever he takes a step.

"You certaintly did." Ino tells him lustfully as her eyes flash into slitts before going back to normal.

"Hey Ino do you wanna go get some Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Alright but afterwards I want you to-"

"Ino?, Naruto?"

Naruto and Ino hear their names being called and frooze, they slowly turned around to see a shocked Sakura.

"w-what're you two doing?" Sakura asks as she looks at how close they are.

as Sakura waited for an explanation, one word came to Naruto and Ino's minds.

"_Shit!"_

**Well here's the second chapter, soooo sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Until next time.**


	3. Explanations and Suspicions

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Explanations and Suspicions.**

_"Shit!"_ Both Naruto and Ino Thought as they had been caught together by Sakura who had a look of complete shock.

"W-why does Ino have her arms around you Naruto?" Sakura asked as she observed how Ino has her arms around Naruto's left arm.

Ino and Naruto were thinking of an excuse to tell Sakura, Ino's eyes began to wander and stoped at a magazine rack. on the cover of one of the magazines is a couple out on a date in front of a Fancy restaurant, suddenly Ino thought up an explanation and it will kill two birds with one stone. Ino sent a mental message to Naruto explaining her plan.

"Because its part of our job duh." Ino answered Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"what?" Sakura blinked, not sure if she heard Ino right.

"Remember that I told you I had another job and draged Naruto into it?"Ino asked to which Sakura nodded. " Our job is to check out places that couples might want to go on a date and rate them." Ino explained.

Sakura stared at them before responding." B-but why Naruto?"

"Why not?" Ino responded nonchalantly causing Naruto and Sakura to look at her in surprise. " Lets face it Sakura, if I choose any other guy they would be lusting after my hot body." Ino told her as she gestured a hand to her well developed body.

"Why didn't you ask Choji or Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Choji would only comment on the food and have you tried hanging out with Shikamaru, that guy would rather be laying on his back and watching the clouds. He's too lazy to even go to the locations, some of which are outside the village and the land of fire, It's all a "Drag" to him." Ino told Sakura like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura then turned her attention to Naruto " And why did you agree to this?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously." Well you see..." Naruto tried to come up with an excuse but was coming up empty. Ino looked at his distraught face and decided to help him by thinking up something for him to say.

"It's practice for when I ask out a girl." Naruto told her exactly what Ino told him in his mind.

"Does that mean your paying for everything?" Sakura teased, as she knew that Ino had some pretty expensive tastes.

"Of course, Naruto has been the perfect gentleman." Ino defended Naruto, knowing full well what Sakura was implying.

"The place we're working for pays us well enough so my wallet doesn't suffer when I treat Ino like the princess she is." Naruto explained as he flashed Ino a smile causing her to blush.

Sakura was surprised that Naruto made a comment like that, but even more so that he actually got Ino to blush. Naruto Uzumaki actually made Ino Yamanaka blush, is the world coming to an end. " Ooookay I'll just leave you to get back to what you were doing, Bye!" she told them as she turned around and ran.

Naruto and Ino watch Sakura dissappear around a corner and after waiting a few minutes breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but now she'll be suspicious of us." Ino said annoyed.

"Well look on the bright side." Naruto Started to say before Ino looked at him with her right eyebrow raised.

"what bright side?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"At least we can go out without having to worry about Sakura asking what we are doing." Naruto Finished smiling.

Ino thought for a moment and realized that Naruto was right, whenever they went out she always worried that Sakura might discover them, but now that they had a cover as to why they are on dates Sakura won't pry further into their business." I guess your right for once."

Naruto wraped his arms around Ino's waist and brought her closer to him. " I resent that." He told her before bringing his face closer to hers as he was about to kiss her.

But before he could do it, Ino suddenly ramed her knee into his stomach knocking the air out of him.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto said as he was on his knees and holding his stomach.

"Baka, you know better than to do that in public." Ino told him as she began walking away.

"you could've at least gave me a warning." Naruto said as he got up and followed after Ino while still holding his stomach.

As Ino and Naruto headed down the street, they were being closely oserved by Sakura who was on top of a nearby building. " That Naruto, what was he thinking putting his arms around Ino like that, her reaction was to be expected." Sakura said out loud, she began to think about what they told her and it would explain why they have both been acting weird. no doubt Ino didn't want anyone to think that she was dating Naruto, Sakura shock her head while smiling. " I feel kinda bad that Ino got stuck with Naruto." she began to laugh as she thought of various scenarios where Ino and Naruto would be akwardly pretending to be a couple. Like going to a club dancing, a fancy dinner, a romantic evening. but then she thought back to how she found them, Ino had her arms around Naruto and they both looked really happy.

"It's as if they were a real couple." Sakura whispered to herself as she watched Naruto and Ino walk into Ichiraku, a smile spreads across her lips as she came to a realization. " If Naruto and Ino start dating then that means one less competition for Sasuke-kun and Naruto would finaly stop bothering me with all those date offers." She said cheerfully but then the smile vanished as she imagined Naruto and Ino smiling happily as they walked down the streets holding hands.

"Ugh what am I thinking, it's for the best that those two get together." Sakura told heself as she made her way back home, but along the way Sakura was having doubts over what she said.

The next Morning Team seven were in the Hokage's office awaiting to be assigned their mission, Tsunade was looking over mission reports when an aid came rushing in and handed a note to Shizune. Shizune read the note causing her eyes to widen, she then handed the note to Tsunade who upon reading it casts a glance at Team Seven.

"It appears that Sasuke has been sighted within the land of fire." Tsuande said causing everyones eyes to widen. " I'm assigning Team Seven to investigate and I'm also assigning Team 10 to serve as your back up,"

"Do you know what Sasuke is doing in the land of fire?" Naruto asks.

"I Don't know what business he has here but whatever it is can't be good. if there isn't anything else then get going!" Tsunade ordered to which they all nodded.

At the village Gate Everyone has gathered and checking their gear to make sure they had everything they need.

"Alright Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked to which everyone nodded.

"Sasuke has been sighted near the Fire temple so he might be headed there." Asuma told everyone.

"So we'll head there to see if we can cut him off." Kakashi finished and then they were on their way.

They jumped from tree branch to tree branch at top speed hoping to get to the fire temple as quickly as possible, Sakura thoughts were a storm. On top of not getting any sleep last night due to her dreams of Naruto and Ino walking ahead of her and leaving her behind, but now the thought of encountering Sasuke again was too much. What was she going to say to him? how will she convince him to return to the village, to her? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the branch that was rapidly approaching her, but before she collided with it someone pushed her head down and avoided getting hit in the face while the person jumped over the branch using her head as leverage.

"Pay attention to what's around you Billboard brow!"

Sakura looked Next to her to see an irritated Ino " Ino?"

"What's going on in that empty head of yours anyway?" Ino asked

"I was thinking about Sasuke-kun." Sakura responded solemly.

"what about him?" Ino asked bluntly which surprised Sakura.

"I-I was just thinking how I'm going to talk to Sasuke-kun." Sakura told her best friend.

Ino stared at Sakura intently which unnerved her, " Are you going to talk him into coming back to the village?"

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Ino asked.

Sakura's eyes widened which Ino guessed meant she hadn't thought that far ahead. " Listen Sakura, If you can't even think that far ahead then you're not ready to face Sasuke." Ino told her truthfully.

Sakura was shocked to hear Ino of all poeple say this to her, the shock wore off and was replaced with anger." Just because I hadn't thought that far ahead doesn't mean I'm not ready to face Sasuke-kun, I'm more qualified than you to face him. without any one backing you up all you'd be doing is getting in everyones way-"

Sakura was ubruptly cut off as Ino got in front of her and slapped her hard leaving a red mark on her left cheek. Everyone stoped and turned around to see what happened, Naruto looked at Ino worriedly , Ino looked at Naruto and she gave him a look that told him she needed some privacy. Naruto nodded and gestured for everyone to keep going and that Sakura and Ino will catch up, Kakashi looked at the two girls briefly before continuing on ahead.

Ino glared at Sakura who was looking away, " Do you want to know why I slapped you?" Ino asked.

"Was it because I Said you would get in everyones way?"Sakura responded without looking at Ino.

"It was because You thought you were **Qualified **to fight Sasuke." Ino said making Sakura look at her. " The only one that is truly qualified to face Sasuke is Naruto-kun!" she told Sakura, not even realizing she added kun to Naruto's name in front of Sakura.

"I know." Sakura whispered.

"And yet your not even doing anything to help him." Ino stated making Sakura's eyes widen.

"What're you talking about, I've been training hard to help Naruto, I've spent day and night training my mind and body so I can stand next to Naruto as an equal. ready to bring Sasuke-kun back together." Sakura explained with determination.

"And yet when the time comes all you do is sit on the sidelines while Naruto-kun does all the work!" Ino told her.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but remained silent as she realized Ino was right, Ino took Sakura's silence as a sign to continue. " I know that in the past I didn't take my training seriously and it wasn't until our draw during the chunin Exams that I really started to take a long hard look at myself and you know what I saw?"

Sakura shook her and Ino smiled before responding. " A hot, sexy Kunoichi!"

"Ino!"

"I'm just kidding forehead lighten up, but seriously I saw that I still have a long way to go in order to become strong. I started training with my dad to master all the clan's jutsus and even started training with you and lady Tsunade, although you did have the advantage against me." Ino said which caused Sakura to smile. but then Ino crossed her arms underneath her enormous breasts and took on a superior pose." But now I've surpassed you Sakura our spar yesterday was proof, I've found something worth fighting for, something I would gladly give my life for and I'm not going to let anyone take it away from me." Ino said with determination.

Sakura stared at Ino wide eyed, she was emitting an aura of great confidence, strength, pride and something else that Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on. It was the same aura that her mother emits, But why was Ino emitting an aura like her mother and why did she seem so uninterested in Sasuke when she mentioned him? it didn't make sense. She then casts a glance at Ino's impressive bust and wondered how the hell did Ino make her rack to be just as large if not a little bigger than Tsunade? Was it her diet? or did she discover a method to increasing your breast size and was keeping it all to herself. Ino looked at where Sakura was looking and smiled knowingly.

"That's another thing I surpassed you in Forehead." Ino said while smiling smugly and making Sakura look at her, her face turns red that she has been caught.

Ino giggles at Sakura's flustered face before she reminds her that they need to catch up with the rest of the group. As they made their way across the tree tops, Sakura kept casting Quick glances at Ino. She kept playing back their conversation and noted how Ino spoke to her in a tone of boredom and uninterest when she mentioned Sasuke, In the past Ino would gush over the mere mention of Sasuke's name. They had ended their friendship because of their rivalry over Sasuke's affection, so for Ino to suddenly go from being obsessed with Sasuke to not caring if he even exists was impossible. She then analyzed how Ino carried herself lately, sure Ino always carried herself with confidence in both her skills and appearance. But as of two weeks ago Ino had an extra spring in her step like she was on cloud 9, then whenever she stoped by the Yamanaka flower shop to see her, Ino would be an edge like she couldn't wait til her shift was over and when it was she would bolt right out of the store. She once caught Ino stare longingly and a bit of jelousy at a Mother playing with her baby as she showed him the pretty flowers.

Now that was definetly strange for Ino to be jelous of a mother playing with her baby, "_Could Ino be thinking of wanting to be a Mom?_" Sakura thought before shaking her head at that idea, "_its way to soon for Ino be a Mom much less be thinking that."_ she then focused on Ino's eyes which for two brief moments became slitts, she didn't know what to make of it "_ I need to look up what kind of eyes they are before I can make any assumptions." _Sakura thought as they continued towards their destination in silence. when they finally arrived at the fire temple they were shocked to see it in ruins .

"What happened here?" Sakura asked as she looked at the destruction.

Ino didn't answer her as she ran towards the fire temple, Sakura followed soon after and they both noticed several monks laying on the ground battered and beaten. They soon spotted their team and saw Asuma speaking to a monk.

"They took Chiriku?!" Asuma asked shocked.

"Yes, there was three of them. Two of them were wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns." The monk began to say. 

"The Akatsuki?!" Naruto said as Ino and Sakura joined them, Hearing that organizations name caused Ino to be filled with worry as she stared at Naruto.

"What about the third person." Kakashi asked.

"He appeared to be a young man about the same age as your young friends here." He pointed to Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji.

"So he was working for the Akatsuki?" Asama asked the monk.

"I Don't think so, he appeared out of nowhere inside the temple and before we could ask what his business here was, the temple doors were blown open and the two members of the Akatsuki showed up." The monk explained. " we engaged them In Battle but we were easily overpowered by the young man, the only ones that managed to hold their own were the two Akatsuki members."

"What about Chiriku?" Asuma asked.

"He tried his best to stop them but no matter how much he hit the individual with the three bladed scythe, he didn't go down. and as for the young man...Chiriki's attacks were rendered useless against his swords." The monk told them.

"He uses swords?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, two of them. One was as black as the night and the other as white as the snow. No matter what attacks Chiriku did, the young man would block them with one of the swords and laugh as they were made useless." The monk told them before casting his head down. " Then he struck Chiriku down with a single slash." The monk said with sorrow in his voice.

"He laughed as he did it too." Another monk said as he approached the group.

"How is everyone?" The first monk asked.

"A little worse for wear but alright." The second monk responded.

"Sakura, Ino, Naruto, you three help out the monks while the rest of us will search the area for them. with any luck they haven't gone too far." Asuma ordered.

"Wait why can't I-"

"Because your their target Naruto, its better if you stay here." Kakashi cut him off.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance but complied Kakashi smiled underneath his mask before saying " Don't worry Naruto, You'll get your chance against them."

"Oh before I forget there's something else you should know." The monk said.

"What is it?" Asuma asked.

"When the two members of the Akatsuki took Chiriku, The young man called out the name of what I believe to be a hidden accomplice." he said.

"What is the accomplice name?" Choji asked.

"Sasuke."

The Konoha Shinobis eyes widen upon hearing the name, Sakura was about to say something when she felt someone grab on to her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Ino and before she could tell her to let go, the look Ino gave her silenced any protest. Kakashi nodded before he, Sai, Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru set off. Sakura and Ino began to tend to the injured with Naruto assisting them. Sakura's thoughts were consumed about Sasuke as she healed the monks, Naruto and Ino could easily tell that Sakura's mind was on Sasuke which caused them both to sigh. After two hours they all decided to take a break, they all sat on some crates in a circle with a cup of tea in their hands. Sakura just stared into her tea as steam slowly rose from her cup, Naruto and Ino looked at her worriedly. Ino opened her mouth to say something when they saw one of Sai's ink birds flying towards them. Naruto Opened up a scroll as the bird merged with it producing words.

"what does it say?" Sakura asked as Naruto read the message.

"They need our help." was all Naruto told them as they quickly headed towards the direction the message told them the others are.

As they quickly made their way through the woods they were suddenly surrounded by several shuriken springing from the surrounding trees.

"We can't avoid them." Sakura said as she looked at the incoming shuriken.

"Forehead I'm going to borrow your body for a bit." Ino Said as her eyes turned to slitts before glowing yellow.

"What're you-" Sakura began to say before she felt her mind being pushed aside as her eyes glowed yellow.

Ino Was now in control of Sakura's body and commanded it to mimic what she was doing, they both gathered chakra to their hands before clapping and causing a shockwave that knocked away the Shuriken.

"not bad."

A voice echoed around them causing them to shudder, Ino released Sakura's mind as she scanned the area.

"You've improved since the last Time I saw you Ino." the voice said.

"Show yourself!" Naruto shouted as Sakura regained her senses.

Ino then saw someone walk from behind a tree in front of them causing her eyes to widen, Naruto sensed her shock and looked at her direction to see a familiar person.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Nice to see you dope." Sasuke greeted.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, Sasuke was right in front of them. "Sasuke-kun?"

"What're you doing here Sasuke!" Naruto asked, not letting his guard down.

"I guess you havne't heard yet." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Heard what?" Ino asked keeping a close eye on him.

"That Orochimaru is dead." Sasuke answered her causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"D-did you kill him?" Naruto asked.

"I was about to but someone else stole my kill." Sasuke told them a little annoyed.

"Who?" Ino asked, knowing that killing a snake like Orochimaru is not an easy task.

"It was one of the members of my team." Sasuke answered Ino.

"Why did you attack the fire temple?!" Naruto demanded.

"I didn't." Sasuke simply said.

"Would you elaborate on that please?" Ino asked annoyed.

"We came there because the Akatsuki were heading there, we only wanted the two Akatsuki members but the monks of the temple attacked my teammate and he was just defending himself.

"Just who is ths teammate of yours?" Ino asked him.

Sasuke just stared at them for a while before vanishing, They started looking around for Sasuke but couldn't find him.

"He's someone with great power." Sasuke whispered hehind Ino into her ear.

Ino brought her right foot back to hit Sasuke but he dodged it. " I didn't expect you to react like that Ino." Sasuke commented as he looked at Ino's eyes that are filled with anger.

"Like I didn't expect you to pull a stunt like that!" Ino growled.

"You've definetly changed more than Sakura, in more ways than one." Sasuke commented as he took in Ino's impressive features.

Suddenly he felt bloodlust as he barely avoided a clawswipe from Naruto, but he wasn't able to avoid another Naruto coming up behind him and punched him hard in the face sending him crashing through several branches until finaly stoping when his back collided against a tree.

"What's with you dope?" Sasuke asked as he slowly got up from the tree and wiped the corner of his mouth from blood.

Naruto Instantly appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed him by the throat with his right hand.

"watch what you say Teme, it could be the last thing you ever say." Naruto threatened.

"Is that So?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan. He stared into Naruto's eyes and they both were no longer in the forest but a damp sewer.

"Don't think you got me." Naruto said smirking.

Suddenly the envirement changed from a sewer to a beautiful field of flowers, Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was able to break his Sharingan. "But how?"

"Its thanks to by lovely partner." Naruto told him and on cue the wind picked up and gathered numerous flower pedals together that formed into Ino.

"Now this is a much better scenery than that mucky sewer." Ino said as she walked to Naruto's side.

"Since when were you capable of countering my Sharingan?" Sasuke asked eyeing Ino carefully which caused Naruto to tighten his grip on his throat.

"Hey, eyes where I can see them!" Naruto ordered.

"You can let him go now Naruto-kun, he won't be doing anything ." Ino told him as she stood beside him.

Naruto complied and loosened his grip enough to allow Sasuke to free himself and back up a couple of feet.

"Alright what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he massaged his neck.

"You tell me." Ino said as she pulled out a note from her weapon pouch. " You snuck this into my weapons pouch when you got close to me, it said to meet you in the designated spot and come alone."

"I just wanted to talk." Sasuke said.

"About what?" Ino said with narrowed eyes.

"About whether your interested in being with me." Sasuke said smirking.

There was silence for a moment before Ino spoke up. "are you serious?"

"I am if you are?" Sasuke said.

Ino stood in silence with her head bowed down and body trembling, Naruto looked at her in concern until she started laughing. Naruto and especially Sasuke looked at Ino in confusion, Ino was holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"what's so funny?" Sasuke asked annoyed that she was laughing at him.

"Sorry, sorry it's just...I find it ironic that in the past I wanted get you to notice me but you didn't seem to care and now when your finally showing interest in me...I have already moved on to someone else." Ino explained as she wiped a stray tear.

"Moved on, to who?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Before I tell you let me ask you something, what are you going to do now that Orochimaru is gone?' Ino asked crossing her arms.

"I am going to kill my brother." Sasuke said like it was obvious.

"then what was with wanting to ask me to be with you?" Ino asked.

"In the event that I do kill my brother I plan to rebuild my clan." Sasuke answered her.

"So you want me to be a baby Factory?" Ino asked shaking with rage.

"No, I also want a partner." Sasuke told her.

"But why me?, I get that I'm hot and irresistable and all." Ino boasted.

"Its because you're from a well established clan." Sasuke told her.

"I see how it is, you want someone who's on the same class level as you." Ino said sighing.

"That's just the type I'm interested in, you're the same right? that's why you went for me." Sasuke told her.

Ino paused for a while to give it some thought before answering " Yes, its true that it was the reason, but that wasn't the only reason. I wanted someone who will comfort me when I'm stressed, someone to be there for me, someone who treats me like a treasure." Ino said dreamily as she casts a glance at Naruto.

"alright I answered your question now answer mine, who did you move on too?" Sasuke asked.

Ino smiled as she wraped her arms around Naruto's left arm. " Why its Naruto-kun ofcourse!"

"I figured." Sasuke said rolling his eyes." He did act really posessive of you."

"You'd expect me to let some guy oggle Ino-chan right in front me?, forget it she's mine!" Naruto declared wrapping his arms around Ino's waist bringing her closer and pressing her large breasts against his strong chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said slightly annoyed at their closeness.

"Aw, what's the matter Teme? are you jelous of us?" Naruto mocked.

"Shut it dope!" Sasuke spat out.

"I'm not hearing a no." Naruto snickered.

"Knock it off Naruto-kun." Ino said lightly jabbing her elbow into his stomach.

"So how did you two end up together?" Sasuke asked curiously.

" The same way every couple ended up together, by dating!" Ino said simply.

"With you two I find it hard to believe that it was just simply "dating"." Sasuke said making air quotations.

"I Won't deny that there were other circumstances that helped as well." Ino said as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I'm sure there is." Sasuke said looking around.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto called his best friend's attention.

"what?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Did you also give one of those notes to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked feeling a lump on his throat.

Ino looked at Naruto and knew why he asked that question, she then looked at Sasuke to know what his answer will be. although a part of her knew what the answer would be and dreaded how Naruto would react. Sasuke looked at Naruto briefly before giving his answer. " Why would I?"

Ino cringed at how Sasuke voiced the answer, she cast a glance back at Naruto and as expected his eyes were wide in surprise and Ino could see rage building in his cerulian orbs.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, fist clenching in anger.

"Why would I give Sakura a note asking to meet in private? She's not from an established clan, and for someone who was trained by one of the legendary sanin, Sakura is weak." Sasuke answered which made Naruto even angrier.

Ino placed her right hand on Naruto's left cheek and made soothing motions, Naruto started to calm down a little but was still upset about Sasuke said about Sakura.

"Throughout our genin days Sakura has always been useless, That's why I said Ino has changed. She's actually gotten stronger where Sakura has not." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

Ino glared at Sasuke, what did she ever see in someone like him? Naruto gritted his at each insult Sasuke said about Sakura.

"I think we've spent enough time in here." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, you've said quite enough." Ino muttered as the world around them began to fade.

Sakura watched Naruto hold on to Sasuke's throat as both their eyes as well as Ino's were glowing yellow, then the glow started fading and Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's throat.

"Hmph, later." Sasuke said as he turned around to leave.

"wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out which caused Sasuke to stop and turn his head to face her.

"what is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her coldly.

"Come back with us to the village!" Sakura pleaded.

"Your so annoying, you have better things than me to worry about like your friends that sent you a message for help." Sasuke told her as he dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Ino looked at Sakura to see the pained look in her face, Naruto walked up to her and placed hs hand on her right shoulder. " It's okay Sakura-chan, he'll come around soon." Naruto lied.

Sakura looked back at him with tears in her eyes." Y-yeah, he just needs time."She said while rubbing her eyes.

"We should probably hurry." Ino cut in, Naruto and Sakura nodded as they all continued to head to their friends, but dark clouds started to gather above them.

They could hear the sounds of a battle just ahead of them which caused them to speed up, when they finally made it to a clearing they saw the area was a mess. Parts of the ground were littered with holes and even scorched in same areas. They soon spotted their friends who looked battered, but their eyes quickly focused on two people fighting and their eyes widened in horror at what they saw. Asuma on his knees, a deep gash running from his left shoulder down across his chest, in front of him is a young man about their age wearing a black zip up hoodie over a dark blue shirt with an image of a soaring eagle is on the front, he has on blue jeans with grey and black sneakers. he's holding a white sword on his left hand and a black sword on his right in a downward position. the individual is smiling as lightning flashes behind him, he then begins to laugh as Asuma's body falls forward. Ino watches this in slow motion as Asuma's body hits the ground.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!"

**Here's the next chapter, things have taken a sudden turn for the worst with the arrival of this new person. as always please leave a possitive review and sorry it took so long to post.**


	4. Conflict

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Conflict**

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Ino screamed in horror as she ran towards her fallen teacher, the young man stopped laughing and noticed Ino coming towards him.

"another one?" The young man asked no one in particular as he prepared to slash Ino with his black sword.

Ino saw him getting ready to slice her in two but instead of stopping she just sped up, The young man raised an eyebrow but thought she was just asking to get killed. but when he swung his blade he hit nothing but air.

"What the?!" he said surprised as Ino dissappeared in a yellow flash.

"Behind you!"

The young man looked behind him to see Ino just as she punched the side of his face and sending him flying. Ino started going through several handsigns before calling out her attack " Water Style: Vixen Shower!" Ino spat out numerous water foxes that quickly approach the young man.

"Heh." The young man sneered as pointed his white sword at the incoming attack, immediately after making contact with the sword the foxes dissappeared and the young man was only hit with the water they were made of before landing on his feet.

"What the hell?" Ino said surprised that her attack seem to have failed.

"be carefull his swords have the ability to absorb attacks." Kakashi warned her.

"_This could be tricky._" Ino thought as she eyed the young man and cast a glance at her fallen sensei. " _I need to attend to Asuma Sensei's wounds."_ Ino turned her back to the young man and started to heal Asuma.

"_She turned her back on him?!_" Sakura thought shocked.

"_She's left herself wide open!" _Thought Shikamaru as he was too injured to move.

"Big mistake." The young man muttered as he charged at Ino and in an instant was already on top of her. " Say Goodbye." He brought his black sword down but before it could hit Ino, he saw a yellow flash and his attack was blocked by Naruto.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Growled Naruto as he attemted to push him back.

"Is she your woman or something?" The young man asked as he started pushing Naruto back.

"That's none of your business!" Shouted Naruto as he was being pushed back, "_What's wrong? No matter how hard I push my kunai against his sword it doesn't seem to be doing anything."_

"Your attempts to block me aren't going to work." The young man told Naruto as his blade started cutting through Naruto's Kunai.

"It only needs to work for a little while."Naruto said with a confident smirk.

The young man's eyes widen when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she threw a chakra enhanced punch at the young man.

"Tch." the young man brought his left foot back and blocked Sakura's punch.

"No way!" Sakura said shocked that he blocked her attack which would normally shatter his leg.

"as if a little girl's attack would do anything." He mocked as he turned around and at the same time bringing his right leg and kicking Sakura across the face and sending her thrashing across the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed her name in horror as she watched her body thrash across the ground before finally coming to a halt.

"Don't take your eyes off me." The young man said as he slammed his palm against the back of his black sword causing a shockwave that knocks Naruto away.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino called out to her mate worriedly, pausing briefly from healing her sensei.

"Doesn't anybody know not to take their eyes off their opponent?" The young man said in a bored tone as he slashed Ino with his white sword only to have her disappear in a yellow flash and reappeare next to Sakura.

"Hey forehead wake up!" Ino said while shaking an unconscious Sakura, she began to heal Sakura's wounds when she noticed that her chakra was really low. "_ How can I be low on Chakra already? The Flying Thunder God Technique doesn't even consume that much chakra." _Ino thought.

"I bet you're thinking _Why is my chakra so low already?_ If you payed attention to your friend earlier it's because of my sword, Blanc." The young man told Ino as he showed her his white sword. " I managed to get you just as you teleported to where your friend is, so now you don't have enough chakra to finish healing your sensei."

Ino cast her gaze to her sensei and knew he was right but then she remembered something, she searched her weapons pouch and found the Medicine she took from Sakura. she opened the glass container and poured a green paste like substance on Azuma's wounds and alomost immediately the wounds began to close. "Wow, forehead made some increadible stuff."

As Ino continued to apply the medicine on her sensei's wounds, The young man appeared behind her and was about to stab her with his black sword when he suddenly froze.

"Oh great." He muttered in annoyance as he looked down at his shadow and saw something connected to it.

"Shadow possesion complete." Shikamaru said as his shadow was connected to the young man's.

"I didn't think you had enough chakra for that?" The young man said calmly.

" Ino and Naruto provided me enough time to recover a bit." Shikamaru explained.

"I wonder about that." he said as he started to move his legs.

Shikamaru struggled to maintain his hold on the young man but he didn't have enough chakra. " Damn, I can't keep a hold of him for long. Naruto, Ino one of you better do something quick!"

Ino turned around and saw the young man raising his right foot, she pulled out a Kunai from her weapons pouch and proceeded to stab him just as Shikamaru's shadow possesion wore off, but was instantly blocked by his black sword. " Too little, too late." He mocked.

"Rasengan!"

The young man turned his head to see Naruto coming at him from behind with a Rasengan, he lifted his white sword to block and when Naruto's attack collided with his sword it completely faded.

"I told you, that won't work." The young man told Naruto.

"Third times the charm."

The young man focused his attention back to Ino and that's when he saw a now awake Sakura jump over Ino with her right fist covered in chakra. "This time for sure, Shannaro!" Sakura said as she threw her fist at the young man, but he did something completely unexpected. he leaned his head forward to meet her fist.

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura asked in disbelief as her fist collided with the young man's head. the force of the blow was so strong, that it caused the ground underneath the young man's feet to tremble

"_something's off, the force of Sakura's attack should have shattered the ground." _Kakashi thought as he continued to observe the battle and search for any weak points with his sharingan.

"Heh, is that it?" the young man asked while grinning as he looked up at Sakura.

"N-no way." Sakura said not believing that he took on her chakra enhanced punch with a headbutt.

"Sasuke was right, you really are a weakling." He mocked as he pushed his head against Sakura's fist and pushing her away, he then disingaged from Naruto and Ino and spun around while dragging the tips of his swords against the ground creating a spiraling vortex that blows them away.

"Naruto, Ino, Sakura!" Choji screamed their names as they rolled across the field.

"_Just how strong is he?"_ Kakshi thought as he activated his Mangekyo sharingan.

"Hmm?" The young man looked at his right arm and noticed a black vortex that is trying to suck in his arm, along with his black sword. without seeming bothered by it he simply slashes it with his white sword and the vortex dissappears.

"He can even stop that?!" Kakashi said aloud as he clutched his left eye.

"So I guess that's all you got huh?" He asked Kakashi and then glanced back at the others. " Meh It's about what I'd expected, but the blondies probably still have a couple more tricks up their sleeve." He pointed his swords at Naruto and Ino who are rising to their feet. " But she's done." he said as he looked at Sakura who is struggling to stand. "I think it's time to put her out of everyone's missery." his white sword began to glow. he swung his sword and created a crescent energy wave that headed towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out, trying to warn her.

Sakura looked up and saw the attack "No-" she was cut off as she was engulfed in a big explosion.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, fearing the worst.

Ino just stood there stund, her mind trying to process what just happened when the smoke began to clear and revealed the result of the attack. Sakura was unharmed although she appears shaken and her eyes were wide as she stared at the remaining smoke as it finally began to clear.

"Heh."the young man smiled as everyone's eyes widened at seeing Naruto with his arms out, he shielded Sakura with his own body.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said his name shakily as she stared at his back.

"A-are you okay...Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while glancing back to look at her.

"Y-yeah." She responded.

"That's good." Naruto told her smiling as he closed his eyes and his body went limp as it began to fall back.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out his name worriedly as she caught him.

"Wow, he just saves your weak ass again." The young man mocked, causing Sakura to glare at him " Don't give me that look, if you were stronger then maybe you could've dodged that or something. but no you're too busy thinking about your _precious_ Sasuke-kun to take anything seriously."

Sakura's eyes widen at this, how did he know about her infatuation with Sasuke, seeing the look on her face caused the young man to smile, " Your pretty easy to read, which makes sense why everyone's walking circles around you. that's really pathetic."

"You're wrong!" Sakura defended herself.

"Really? then tell me one time where you were actually of any use to anybody, when have you ever used any original justus? you may have been trained by Tsunade, one of the legendary sanin. But there's nothing special about you." He told her

Sakura felt the sting of each of his words, everything he said was true, despite training under lady Tsunade she still felt like the gap between her and Naruto and Sasuke was still great. even Ino had surpassed her now, she felt so useless. was everything she had worked so hard for been for nothing?

"The only thing you are actually useful for is as a baby factory, but who would want to breed with a useless little girl like you?, I feel bad for any future kids you have since they're stuck with your useless DNA ." he said laughing.

Sakura could feel tears in her eyes as she cast her head down in shame, her will was being crumbled away as she let his words sink in. tears started to fall on Naruto's face as Sakura finally broke down.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, what he says isn't true and you know it!" Ino tried to reasure her best friend.

"Don't bother trying to cheer her up, it's about time she accepted that she's useless." The young man told Ino as he glanced to a nearby tree. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Everyone looked towards the direction he's looking and see Sasuke standing on top of a tree branch.

"Hmph" Sasuke jumped from the tree branch and landed next to the young man. " Where are the Akatsuki Shin?"

The young man now identified as Shin looked around and noticed that the Akatsuki members are gone. " Oops, I guess they got away from me." He said smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Unbelievable." Was all Sasuke said as he jumped back into the forest.

"I guess that's all for today then, see yah!" Shin waved goodbye as he followed after Sasuke.

Once she sensed that they wouldn't come back and checking her sensei's injuries Ino rushed over to where Naruto and Sakura are, " Sakura." Ino tried to get her best friend's attention but Sakura continued to sob uncontrolably. " Sakura get a grip, we need to tend to Naruto-kun's injuries." Ino said shaking Sakura's shoulders, hearing this snapped Sakura out of it and she looked at Naruto. He has a large gash across his chest from Shin's attack, Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately began to heal it. But because they didn't have enough chakra, they couldn't fully heal Naruto so they headed back to the fire temple before nightfall.

They arrived at the temple just as the sun began to set and The Konoha Shinobi minus Naruto were gathered in a private room, their wounds have been healed although Asuma was still not fully recovered but didn't want to be left out of the discussion.

"I've already sent a message to Lady Tsunade informing her of the situation." Kakashi told everyone.

"Any ideas as to what Sasuke and that Shin guy are after?" Ino asked everyone.

"No." Shikamaru said plainly.

"Do we at least know what Jutsus he uses?" Ino asked to which everyone shock their head. " Then what **do **we know about this guy?!" She yelled in frustration.

" Well we do know that his swords absorb whatever attack we throw at him." Asuma said.

"There's more to it than that, his black sword appears to absorb any physical attacks while his white sword can absorb chakra based attacks." Kakashi explained.

"Then that's why my water Jutsu didn't work on him, he absorbed the chakra from it and only leaving the water." Ino now realized.

"Lets not forget how he withstood Sakura's strength, he may not look it but he's really durable." Shikamaru added in.

"It seems Sasuke has allied himself with someone powerfull." Choji said.

"I Believe we have yet to see his true abilities." Kakashi suddenly said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"HIs demeaner, before you, Ino and Naruto arrived, we saw his battle with the Akatsuki members; he was very relaxed and seem to be enjoying the battle, all his movements where precised and his skill level would be comparable to an elite jonin. He's also unpredictable, rash and headstrong, but he's able to make the situation go exactly the way he wants." Kakashi explained.

"Doesn't that remind you of someone?" Ino asked smirking.

Sakura knew who Ino was talking about, but then she remembered what Shin told her, _You're useless, there's nothing special about you!_ "No"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was looking down and her pink hair covered her eyes. " That guy is nothing like Naruto." Sakura told them without looking up.

Ino looked at Sakura with understanding and walked up to her, she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders causing her to look up at her. " You're right Forehead, That Shin-baka acts more like Sasuke anyway. no wonder they teamed up." Ino laughed which caused Sakura to smile.

"Well I think its time we call it a night, we need to be fully rested in case we confront Sasuke and Shin Again." Kakashi said as everyone nodded and began to head back to their assigned rooms.

Sakura however had something else in mind as she went in another direction, she quietly made her way down the hall until she came across a door. She took a deep breath before slowly turning the knob and entering the room, she was greeted to the sight of a bandaged Naruto resting comfortably on a bed, even though the lights were off the room was still illuminated by the moolight coming through the window. Sakura slowly walked towards Naruto until she stood next to his bed, she just stared at Naruto's peaceful face and then shifted her focus to the bandages around his chest and she was filled with regret. " I'm sorry Naruto." She began to say as she sat on a nearby chair. " You always get really hurt because of me...because of my uselessness."

Tears started to fill her eyes and her body started trembling " I almost let you die...I Promised myself that I would get stronger so that I could protect you, like how you always protect me!" tears now freely started to slide down her face as Sakura continued to pour her heart out. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry. I really can't do anything for you, even being trained by the fifth Hokage herself isn't enough." Sakura said as another sob rocked her body. "it seems that no matter how strong I seem to get, there are others out there who are far stronger. what's the point of me continuing to be a Kunoichi if all I do is get in the way?!" Sakura shouted in frustration.

"Throwing in the towel already?"

Sakura quickly turns around to see Ino leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed. "I-Ino?!, h-how long have you been there?" she asks nervously.

"Long enough." Ino answers as she gets off the wall and walks towards Sakura until she stands next to her. "So you're just going to give up as soon as things start getting to hard?" Ino asked while staring at Naruto.

"You heard that huh?" Sakura asked lowering her head in shame.

"Every word." Ino responded sounding disappointed.

"Ino, it's really for the best. I'm only slowing Naruto down." Sakura confessed without looking at Ino.

"Are you even listening to yourself Sakura?" Ino asked now turning to Sakura and staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"If I stay a Kunoichi with team seven then Naruto will continue to get hurt because of me." Sakura told her still not looking up.

"Naruto will continue to get hurt regardless if your there or not," Ino began as she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. " But with you there, you can make sure he comes back alive."

Sakura's eyes widen upon hearing that, Ino saw this and smiled " You know I'm right Sakura, whenever Naruto goes through a tough battle, you're right there to heal him. Your there to make sure he doesn't overdue it and get himself seriously injured, Naruto needs you Sakura."

Sakura realized that Ino was right, she made sure that Naruto didn't train himself too hard (But he still ends up doing it.) She kept Naruto from jumping head first into a battle without a plan, "_Ino's right, I am usefull to Naruto I-_" Sakura thought but then was reminded of Shin's cruel words. Ino sensed that something was still troubling Sakura and knew what it was. " It's not going to be easy to forget what Shin said but instead use those insults as a driving force to prove him wronge!" she declared.

"Right." Sakura agreed feeling a little better now.

"Now off to bed, I'll keep an eye an Naruto for you, so you can rest your mind." Ino told Sakura as she was pushing her towards the door.

"Wait a minute, at least let me see for myself how he's doing?" Sakura pleaded as she tried to turn around but Ino had a tight grip on her shoulders.

"He'll be fine Sakura, I got this." Ino reasured her as she opened the door and pushed Sakura out of the room. " Good night." Ino said as she closed the door leaving Sakura to stare at the door.

"I guess I should take her advice and get some rest." Sighed Sakura as she made her way to her room.

Ino Leaned against the door and Listened to Sakura's retreating footsteps, once she was sure that Sakura went to her room she got off the door and went back to Naruto's bedside. " Baka, why do you keep scaring me like this?" Ino whispered as she took a hold of Naruto's left hand. " You're always jumping into situations without a second thought, never even thinking about the consequenses. But you always turned the situation in our favor." Ino's hands start to glow yellow. " You're lucky to have a vixen like me, in case forehead can't heal you, I can." with that said Ino planted a kiss on Naruto's lips, she then placed her glowing hands on his chest and the yellow glow spread all over his body.

...

" I take it that things didn't go well." asked a lean built young man leaning against a tree, he's average height, straight white hair, almond shaped purple eyes, and pointed teeth. he wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandels and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also has on another belt starpped to his chest which he uses to carry his Kubikiribocho.

"Things rarely do." Shin responded as he descended from the tree tops.

"How did things go on your end Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Great, she's currently by herself and even better she's outside the village so if you want to speak to her privately now is your chance." Suigetsu told him smiling that at least his mission was a success.

"Good work." Sasuke thanked him as he started walking away.

"You're wasting your time with her." Shin said which caused Sasuke to stop.

"How?" Sasuke asked without turning around.

"Because she already has her heart set on someone else." was all Shin said as he sat down and proceeded to take a nap.

Sasuke stood still for a few seconds before continuing to make his way towards his former village.

Meanwhile a young woman was making her way through the woods, she had just gotten back from a mission with her team which involved guarding a Merchant and his Family. the mission was a success and after reporting home she eagerly went to her secret spot. She was enjoying the gently night breeze and took a deep breath before exhailing.

"It's a lovely evening isn't it Sasuke-san?" The young woman asked politely as she suddenly stopped.

"you saw me with your Byakugan didn't you, Hinata?"Sasuke asked as he came out of the forest.

"Not quite." answered Hinata as she stared at the lost member of the rookie nine.

"Hinata, I've come to ask you to come with me." Declared Sasuke as he slowly approached Hinata.

"Why?" Hinata simply asked.

Sasuke stoped in his tracks as he observed Hinata, she had a very confident demeanor, she spoke to him with clarity, she met his gaze instead of looking at the ground. The Hinata standing before Sasuke was Diffirent " I want you to be mine and help me revive my clan." he answered her question which caused her eyes to widen, Sasuke noticed that this caught her off guard and decided to push it further. " Hinata you're from the Hyuga clan, a clan that rivals the Uchiha and posses the Byakugan." Sasuke said as he started walking towards her.

"I-is that why you want me for, for my bloodeline?" Hinata asked nervously as she began backing away from Sasuke.

"No, You are a gently and kind person who will raise our kids with love and affection." Sasuke began. " Also you have the perfect body for the task." Sasuke told her as he stared at Hinata's huge breast which are bigger than Lady Tsunade's and are stretching her already loose fitting, lavender and cream colored hooded-jacket with lavended cuffs and her mesh armour underneath it. he then shifted his sight to her nicely well shaped hips that are stretching her navy blue pants.

HInata noticed where he was loocking and blushed. "S-stop it Sasuke-san!" Hinata shrieked.

"You are truly the ideal woman Hinata." Sasuke complimented but Hinata just shook her head.

"Please stop this." She asked softly as her back collided against a tree.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke responded gently as he stood in front of her.

"It's not that." Hinata whispered, she has her head down and her hair is covering her eyes. 

"What is it then?" Sasuke asked as he lifted his right hand and was about to place it against Hinata's left cheek when she suddenly grabbed it with her left hand.

"I Might hurt you." Hinata said as she lifted her head to look at Sasuke with her Byakugan acticated.

Sasuke was taken aback by this sudden turn and could feel massive ammounts of killer intent coming from Hinata of all people. Sasuke pried his arm from Hinata's grip and jumped back a couple of feet.

Hinata's killer aura began to subside and she deactivated her Byakugan. " I'm so sorry to have to do that Sasuke-san, but you left me no other choice. " apologized Hinata.

Sasuke noted that her earlier demeanor had returned, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to corner her. " No, You're right I went too far and I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized in an attempt not to get Hinata angry.

"Also I must decline your offer." She Stated firmly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I already have someone who I love and You won't want a woman who's always thinking of another man whenever she's with you." Hinata explained.

Sasuke knew that she was right, like he told Ino, he wanted a companion that would help him with his goals. It was then that he realized something. " Your heart belongs to Naruto right?"

"Y-yes." Hinata answered, her entire face becoming red.

"But his heart already belongs to someone else." Sasuke answered, however to his surprise Hinata just smiled.

"Yes, I know it does." She stated happily, which confused Sasuke.

"Why are you smiling about that? it's terrible to know that the person you love will never love you back." Sasuke asked with a hint of emotion.

"Thank you for your concern Sasuke-san but there's something I know about Naruto-kun that you're not aware of." Hinata responded while giggling.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, but that's something you have to ask Naruto-kun." Hinata told him.

Sasuke was becoming frustrated, back at the academy he was always surrounded by fangirls he wasn't interested in. but now that he was finaly starting to show an interest in one of them in particular, she rejects him for the deadlast and now Hinata who in his opinion has become the hottest kunoichi in all the elemental nations rejected him also and she knows a secret about Naruto too. " If you won't become mine willingly then I'll make you." Sasuke told her before dissappearing.

Hinata's eyes widen at what he said and before she could react she was suddenly slamed against the tree behind her and her arms were pinned above her head.

"Sasuke-san...please stop." HInata managed to say as she felt Sasuke's hand squeeze her throat.

" I'm not going to let Naruto have this amazing body." Sasuke said lustfully as he stared down at Hinata's huge breasts which are giggling as she struggles in his grip.

"Sasuke...san." Hinata could feel herself loosing consciousness.

"Don't worry it'll all be over soon." Sasuke said as he felt HInata's struggles starting to stop, once her struggling had completely stop he released his grip on her throat and reached for the zipper of her hoodie. just as he got a hold of it Sasuke let out a piercing scream as he felt an intense pain coming from his shoulder. He released Hinata's arms and reached for his shoulder, he felt something soft and long before it released him and he quicky jumped back. Sasuke was panting as he held his bleeding shoulder, he looked back to Hinata and was shocked at what he saw. Her face was pushed out ressembling a dog, her jaws were covered in blood and she was growling.

"What are you?!" Sasuke blurted out as his body shook in fear.

"How dare you." Hinata whispered, her body was trembling in anger as she stared at Sasuke with her Byakugan fully activated. " My heart, my mind, my life and especially my **body** belong to Naruto-kun!" Hinata growled as she charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke barely managed to dodge Hinata's claws as it sliced through a tree, driven by fear Sasuke pulls out his sword and channels his lightning chakra through it. He then proceeds to slash Hinata in half but it's blocked by a kunai.

"_No way!"_ Sasuke thought as he looked closely at the Kunai and it was covered in lightning. " You have Lightning affinity too?!"

"Among other things." Hinata told him as she started to spin, Sasuke realized that it was the Hyuga clans Rotation technique but something was diffirent, Hinata was surrounded by fire and it began to spread outwards. Sasuke jumped out of the way but suffered some burns.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he was being overpowered by Hinata, however he didn't have time to rest as a fox made of fire lunged from the swirling fire and headed towards him. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justsu!" Sasuke announced as he shot a fireball at the fox, but the fireball was absorbed and made the fire fox bigger. Sasuke looked at the fire fox in fear, this might be the end for him. however the fox simply exploded causing Sasuke to be blown away. Sasuke thrashed across the ground until he stops when he hits a tree.

"_When did Hinata get this strong?!"_ Sasuke thought as he struggled to get to his feet, but then he noticed Hinata in front of him in the gentle fist stance. "Shi-" Sasuke was cut off as Hinata began her attack.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata declared as she finished her attack and launched Sasuke through the tree.

Sasuke looked at HInata before loosing consciousness, only to suddenly wake up and see Hinata In front of him looking worried.

"I-is everything a-alright Sasuke-san?" She asked timidly.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and then his surroundings, there were no signs of a battle." Wha-"

"um you were a-about to a-ask me something." Hinata reminded him nervously.

Sasuke thought for a minute before speaking " It's nothing, I think I Already know your answer anyway."

"Oh um okay then." Hinata said as she watched Sasuke turn around and leave. " Um Sasuke-san?" she called out to him.

Sasuke stoped and turned to face her. " What?" He asked emotionless.

Hinata visibly flinched but still worked up the nerve to ask. " Do you plan to come back to the village?"

Sasuke stared at Hinata which made her uncomfortable. " I Don't know." He simply answered as he turned back around and resumed walking away.

"I see." Hinata said dejected, "_Naruto-kun won't be happy to hear that"_ she thought.

"Be carefull on your way back to the village, it isn't safe for a young woman with a body like yours to be out at night." Sasuke warned.

Hinata blushed furiously " T-thank y-you for your concern, I"ll be carefull." she answered as Sasuke dissappeared into the woods. "You be carefull too Sasuke-san." she whispered as she continued on her way.

Hinata walked for several more minutes until she reached her destination, she looked at the cave opening before stepping inside. Deep in the cave a sandy blonde vixen is sleeping peacefully with seven kits nuzzling into her, suddenly her ears perk up and she quickly lifts her head to look for the cause of the noise and spots Hinata.

"Oh it's just you Hinata." The vixen said relieved.

"I'm sorry that I startled you." Hinata apologized as she stared at the kits The vixen is guarding, two of which are squirming around.

"Right on time." The vixen said smirking.

"Yes." HInata laughed as she approached the vixen and picked up two kits with dark blue fur. the kits looked at her with confusion. " You don't recognize me huh?" Hinata asked as the kits stare at her in confusion. " lets fix that shall we?" She told them gently as dark blue fur started spreading across her face, Hinata removed her clothes as the dark blue fur spread across her body. soon her entire body was covered in dark blue fur and she had a pair of fox ears on top of her head, along with a fluffy tail which is called a brush . " is that better?" Hinata cood as the kits started smiling and giggling. " Mommy is happy to see you too." she whispered gently.

"So how was your day?" The sandy blonde vixen asked.

"Well..." Hinata began to tell the other Vixen about her day as her kits were suckling on her enormous breats.

"Wow, so Sasuke confronted you huh?" The Vixen asked amazed.

"In a way yes, but to him it didn't go very well." Hinata said as she nuzzled her kits.

"That'll teach him." The vixen laughed and Hinata joined her, their laughter was suddenly interrupted when Hinata's kits let out a yawn.

"Aw, are my precious babies tired?" Hinata asked to which her kits responded by nuzlling into her bossom.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Vixen said as Hinata made herself comfortabe and formed a closed circle with their kits in the middle.

"Well goodnight." Hinata told the vixen as she rubbed her face.

"Goodnight Hinata." THe vixen replied as she nuzzled back and they both placed their heads down and fell asleep.

**Well there you have it, the identity of the second vixen has been revealed and Sasuke got beaten by Hinata. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. As always please review.**


	5. The Search For Itachi

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The Search for Itachi**

The following morning Sakura was making her way to Naruto's room, she had trouble sleeping last night as she was plauged by nightmares of her encounter with Shin. Despite what Ino had told her, Sakura still felt the pain from Shin's words. Upon arriving at his door Sakura reached for the doorknob when it started turning, She stepped back as the door fully opened to reveal Ino.

"Ino?" Sakura asked surprising Ino.

"Forehead, what're you doing here?" Ino asked, taken aback by Sakura's visit.

" I came to check on Naruto and I should be asking you the same thing." Sakura told her raising an eyebrow.

" Same as you, I told you I've got it covered." Ino quickly replied.

Sakura knew that Ino did tell her that last night. " Okay so how is he?"

"Why don't you ask him that yourself?" Ino said smiling as she move aside to let Sakura see inside.

Sakura's eyes widen upon seeing a now awake Naruto as he was putting on his jacket. "Naruto!" She shouted happily as she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Good morning to you too Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted her with a smile.

Sakura backed up a bit and inspected him. " All your injuries are healed?" she asked.

"yep, Did you forget that I heal fast." Naruto reminded her.

"Of course, but you looked like you were seriously injured." Sakura said remembering how bad the injurie to his chest was.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I haven't become Hokage yet so there's no way I'm going to die." Naruto proclaimed.

"Baka." Sakura whispered as she wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and cast a glance at Ino who just winked at him. " Hey I'm starved lets get something to eat." Naruto announces while rubbing his stomach.

"You're definetly healed alright." Sakura said with a smile as all three of them went to meet with the others in the dinning hall. After breakfast The Konoha Shinobi made their way back towards the village, upon arriving they immediately went to Tsunade's office and she was currently re-reading the report Kakashi had sent her last night. She puts down the report and looks at the gathered Shinobi.

"I'm glad to see all of you here, from the report Kakashi sent me, you all faced a very powerfull enemy who is aligned with Sasuke." Tsunade tells them.

"Yes Milady. The Individual we encountered was able to best all of us including the two Akatsuki members we where persuing." Kakashi Told Tsunade.

"Yes, your report backs that up, however there's been news circling around the elemental nations." Tsunade said gaining their attention.

"What news?" Asuma Asked.

"Orochimaru is dead." She said simply causing everyone but Naruto, Sakura and Ino's eyes to widen in shock

"It was This Shin guy that killed him too."

Everyone looked at the open window behind Tsunade to see Jiraiya. "Hey." He greeted everyone.

"Use The door like everyone else, Baka." an annoyed Tsunade told her former teammate. " Jiraiya is right though, this Shin character is going to be a major threat and we need to bring him down."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Tsunade dismissed them but Kakashi stayed behind. " Kakshi, you mentioned in your report that Naruto and Ino used a Jutsu that no one should know." She said waiting patiently for Kakashi's answer.

"They used The Flying Thunder God Technique." Kakashi told them causing both their eyes to widen.

"Are you possitive?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I'm certain." Kakashi reasured her, there was no way he would mistake that Jutsu.

"How do you suppose they learned it?" Jiraiya asked out loud.

"Has their behavior been strange lately?' Tsunade asks Kakashi.

"For Naruto, he's like he's always been. Ino, I can't say for sure but on the way to the fire temple she slapped Sakura." Kakshi told her.

"I see." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. " Kakashi I want you to report to me if they show anymore odd behavior or strange Jutsus."

"Understood." Kakashi bowed before he exited Tsunade's office. 

"_So Ino and Sakura are at odds with each other, could it have something to do with Ino's Victory during that spar?_ " Tsunade thought.

"What's on your mind Tsunade?" Jiraiya suddenly asks, bringing Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just concern with the events that Kakashi and Asuma's teams dealt with yesterday." Tsunade told him.

"Who would've thought that someone that strong would be out there." Jiraiya commented.

"Jiraiya, have you heard anything regarding the name Shin?" Tsunade asked turning her chair around to face him.

"Hmm I can't say that I have." Jiraiya tells her honestly.

"In that case see what you can find out about him." she tells him to which he nodded.

"I'm on it." Jiraiya says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade just stared out the window at her village, she then opened a drawer and pulled out a Sake bottle. " This Job is really stressful, I need a drink." She said as she opened the bottle and as she was about to take a drink the door suddenly opened and Shizune walked in holding some papers.

"Lady Tsunade these need your-" Shizune cuts herself off when she sees Tsunade holding the bottle of Sake inches from her lips. " LADY TSUNADE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed causing Tsunade to cringe.

...

"So were are we heading off to now Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as they all walked across the ocean using their chakra to remain above the water.

"We're going to Orochimaru's souther hideout." Sasuke told him.

"Why do we need to go there?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"To get Karin." Was all Sasuke said.

"Karin?! do we really need her?" Suigetsu asked annoyed, he really couldn't stand Karin.

"Yes." Sasuke told him in a tone that meant he didn't want to be asked again.

"Hmph, can you believe this?" Suigetsu asked turning to Shin.

"Well we need a full team for what comes next right?" Shin responded grinning madly, he was itching for a fight.

Suigetsu looked at him and sighed. " Great, as if one lunatic was bad enough." He muttered to himself as an island came into view.

They soon set foot on the island and entered the hideout, they came across several prison cells with prisoners looking at them.

"So the rumors were true after all."

The trio stopped as a young woman with red hair that is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side stands in front of them. she glares at them with her crimson eyes. " You managed to kill Orochimaru."

"No."

"No?" Karin said tilting her head to the right.

"I already defeated him but before I could finish him, he appeared and killed him instead." Sasuke said motioning to a grinning Shin.

"So you killed an already weakened opponent?" Karin asked adjusting her brown narrow glasses.

"I just put him out of his missery, is that so wrong?" He asked sheepishly.

"Idiot." Karin said in disgust.

"Karin, I want you to join us." Sasuke told her getting straight to the point.

"No way, I've been left in charge of all these prisoners, why should I go with you?." Karin told him.

Sasuke looked back to Shin and Suigetsu. " Free all the prisoners." He ordered to which they both nodded their heads and started slashing the prison bars with their swords, setting the prisoners free.

"What do you think your doing?!" Karin shouted as Suigetsu and Shin keep on slashing the prison bars freeing prisoner after prisoner.

"Releaving you of your duty." Sasuke said plainly.

Karin glared at Sasuke and looked to see Shin and Suigetsu turn a corner, She then brings herself closer to Sasuke. " Hey Sasuke-kun, lets get out of here just the two of us." she said in a sultry voice.

"what about Shin and Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked, confused at Karin's change of attitude.

"Forget them, they'll just get in our way." Karin urged him as she snuggled his left side.

"I beg to differ." Sasuke said as Shin and Suigetsu came back.

"we freed all the prisoners!" Shin announced, As Karin quickly seperated herself from Sasuke.

"Karin has agreed to join us." Sasuke informed them.

"what?! I never said that!" Karin denied.

"But didn't you just say-"

"Fine, since you keep insisting I'll join you." Karin said causing Sasuke to be confused again by her actions.

"Alright then, lets move on to our next destination." Sasuke informed everyone as they made their way out of the hideout.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Sakura and Ino were Training with Tsunade, They were all engaged in some light sparring with Ino and Sakura going against Lady Tsunade. Sakura threw a chakra enhanced punch at Tsunade but she grabbed Sakura's wrist with her right hand and using the momentum to spin her around and threw her towards Ino. Ino Manages to catch Sakura and as soon as Sakura is on her feet she immediately charges at Tsunade and aiming a kick to her face, but she brought up her left hand to block it. Tsunade then grabbed Sakura's leg and tossed her aside just as Ino closed in and attempted to punch Tsunade on her mid section, but she managed to bring up her right leg to block her attack. They both then jumped back to gain some distance, however it was short lived as Sakura again rushed towards Tsunade and threw several punches at her.

"_What's with Sakura?_" Tsunade thought as she dodged her apprentice's fists, since their training session began Sakura has shown much more enthusiasm and she's taking on an offensive role this time. Tsunade felt a presence behind her and quickly jumped up to narrowly avoid a punch from Ino. she then does a falling axe kick between Ino and Sakura and creating a huge crator, both young Kunoichis roll around the floor before stopping a few feet away from the crator. "well done girls, you're Taijutsu seems to be improving." She complimented them.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Thanked Ino.

"Lets Take a short break shall we?" Tsunade suggested.

"If it's alright with you Milady I'd like to continue training on my own for a little while." Sakura asked her Master.

"It's alright by me, But Sakura try not to push yourself too hard." Tsunade told her worriedly.

"You don't want to pick up that habit from Naruto, do you?" Ino joked making Sakura smile slightly, she and Tsunade walked towards a nearby tree and sat under the shade and watched Sakura pactice her Taijutsu.

"Ino, did something happened during your encounter with Shin?" Tsunade asked while still looking at Sakura.

"You mean besides us getting our butts kicked?" Ino asked as she looked at Tsunade to see her staring at her with a serious face. " well..." Ino began to explain to Tsunade her version of what happened.

"I see, so that's why she's more into her training." Tsunade said as she watched Sakura form a Familiar hadsign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Sakura announced as a clone of herself appeared next to her in a puff of smoke and immediately they began to spar.

"I didn't know she could do the shadow clone technique?" Tsunade asked but soon after being created, the clone puffs out of existence and Sakura falls to her knees panting.

"She doesn't have enough chakra to use it affectively." Ino commented as she and Tsunade stood up and hurried towards Sakura.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade asked as she bent down next to her apprentice.

"I'm fine Milady...I just pushed my limits a little past what I could handle." Sakura assured her teacher.

" Didn't Lady Tsunade warn you not to push yourself to hard?" Ino reminded her.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized as she stood up with help from Ino and Tsunade.

" Sakura why don't you go take a break, I'll sparr with Ino until you recover." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura nodded in agreement and went to the tree that Ino and Tsunade were resting on earlier. she sat under the shade and pulled out a bottle of water she carried in her Ninja pouch. She watched Ino and Tsunade begin their spar and watched them for several minutes until her mind began to wander. she began to think of ways she could inprove herself, like increasing her chakra reserves, learn a new jutsu, or maybe train herself using a weapon. She started listing in her head the things she could do to increase her chakra reserves when the ground began to shake, which brought her out of her thoughts. She found the source of the shaking as she saw Ino in the center of a crater,

"You've appeare to have a better grasp at this Ino." Tsunade said smirking.

"I had time to learn how much charkra a want to put in my attack." Ino replied grinning.

"I see." Tsunade said as she gathered chakra in her right fist. " Lets put that to the test shall we?" with that said Tsunade rushed at Ino and Ino could feel an overwhelming power coming from The Hokage as she closed in on her, Ino could feel her body shaking and unable to move, she closed her eyes as she prepared for the hit. but then she felt something warm against her bossom and when she opened her eyes again, she found herself back at her den. She felt something nudge against her bossom and she looked down to see her Kits looking at her with worried eyes, it was then that Ino realised that her kist are feeling what she's feeling. They're feeling her fear, Ino had forgotten that because of the link she has with her kits they can feel what she feels and vise versa. Ino hated herself for making her kits feel fear more importantly her fear, she nudges and licks them to reassure them that's she's fine now. Ino closes her eyes and when she opens them again, she's back in the training field with Tsunade clossing in on her. Ino takes a deep breath and her shaking stops, her eyes briefly become slits as she charges at Tsunade while gathering chakra to her right fist.

Tsunade saw that Ino was paralyzed by fear due to her overwhelming presence and when she saw her close her eyes, she was about to stop but then Ino opened her eyes and the fear that she saw in them was gone now replaced with newfound stength. She saw Ino take a breath and then charge at her, Tsunade could feel great strength coming from Ino as she closed in. "_This strength...its-"_ Tsunade began to think as her fist collided with Ino's causing a powerfull shockwave around them.

"Whoa!" muttered Sakura as she brought her arms up to shield herself against the shockwave.

Ino and Tsunade stood still with their fist still collided until Tsunade pulled hers back. " Not bad Ino, not bad at all." Tsunade said impressed.

"You were testing me, weren't you Milady?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Tsunade confirmed.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"No reason." Tsunade said as she walked to Sakura.

Ino Stared at her retreating back a little confused. " _That was strange."_ She thought.

" So Sakura, are you ready to join us?" Tsunade asks.

"Y-yes." Sakura responded a little surprised at what had occured.

"Alright You two, lets work on your chakra control and to wrap it up you two will face off against each other." Tsunade explained to which they both nodded.

...

"So where are we headed to now?" Karin asked in a bored tone.

"we're going to the northern hideout." Sasuke told her.

"Where Orochimaru did his experiments on the curse mark?" Suigetsu asks.

" So we're going to encounter his experiments? cool." Shin said smiling.

" What the hell are you smiling about?" Karin asks him annoyed, this guy was just plain weird to her.

"I'm just excited." Shin responded grinning like a mad man.

"Where the hell did Sasuke find you?" Karin asked no one as she adjusted her glasses.

They group kept walking until they spotted a grand building between two tall rock pillars, as they approached the building an odd looking humanoid creature jumped in front of them.

"Who are you, are you more of Orochimaru's goons? then you're going to die!" It shouted as it lunged at them. 

"Hmph." Shin smirked as he was suddenly behind the creature with his white sword pointing to the side. The creature suddenly started changing until it became a man.

"W-what did you do?" the man asked shakily.

"I gave you back your humanity." Shin simply said as he started walking ahead followed by the others and leaving the man in disbelief.

They encountered many more creatures like the man they encountered but Shin made quick work of them.

"Karin I need you to locate Jugo's chakra." Sasuke ordered.

"So that's who we came her for, I should've know." Karin grumpled but did as she was asked, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. " I found him." Karin said as she led her team. they walked down a hallway that split in two directions. "He's to the left." Karin pointed out. Shin and Suigetsu went ahead and just before Sasuke could follow Karin stopped him " Jugo's this way." she told him pointing to the opposite direction from where Shin and Suigetsu went.

"But then why did you-"

"C'mon hurry." Karin cut him off as she dragged him to where Jugo is.

Suigetsu and Shin continued walking down the hallway when they reached a dead end. " The hell? Hey Ka-" Suigetsu cut himself off when as soon as he turned around he didn't see karin nor Sasuke. " Why that little..."

Meanwhile Karin and Sasuke where nearing Jugo's holding cell. "He's in here." Karin stated as she went to reach for the door handle.

"Wait." Sasuke said as he grabbed Karin's hand before she could grab the handle. "Let me." Sasuke grabbed the handle and as he turned and opened the door, something rushed out.

"GOTCHA!" The individual inside yelled as he attacked Sasuke with his monstrous looking left arms and slammed him against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried out worriedly as she tried to see through the smoke.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha That's what you get for opening the door." The young man said mockingly in a tone that bordered on the insane. However as the smoke began to clear it showed that the young mans attack was blocked by a massive hand comming out of Sasuke's back. " So another copy cat?!" the young man yelled as the giant hand pushed him back.

"Jugo." Sasuke adressed the young man in front of him calmly. " I didn't come here to fight, I just want to talk."

"Talk? what's there to talk about ?!" Jugo shouted as he launched himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped out the way as Jugo's attack collided with what remains of the wall behind him. " Jugo, I came to take you away from here." Sasuke told him as the monster arm receeded into his back.

"Are you insane or something?! I can't leave this place now that he is no longer alive." Jugo told him as he once again launched himself at Sasuke but he simply jumped out of the way.

"That's it Sasuke-kun, wipe the floor with him." Karin cheered gleefully as Sasuke continued to dodge Jugo's attacks and leading him further down the hallway.

"Whoa, looks like we're missing the party." a voice called out, as it emerged from the smoke to reveal that it was Shin and Suigetsu.

"Karin you're going to pay for sending us the wrong way." Suigetsu told her in an annoyed tone.

"You two went the wrong way I didn't have anything to do with that." Karin told him.

"We only went where you told us to go!" Suigetsu argued.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Shin asked, stopping any further argument from the two.

"He's fighting Jugo and they went down this hallway." Karin told them.

"So he's having fun without us? that's not fair." Shin complained but then started heading in the direction Karin pointed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karin asked.

"I'm going to where Sasuke is, hopefully he didn't finish the guy off before I can fight him myself." Shin responded as he continued on his way to the battle.

"What's that guys deal anyway." Karin asked out loud, a tick appearing on her head.

"He's just an oddball, he fits in just fine." Suigetsu grinned.

"Wait? are you lumping me in the same category as you three?!" Karin shrieked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Why not?, you're the biggest oddball here." Suigetsu stated as he began to walk down the hall.

"Hey, get back here!"Karin yelled as she went after Suigetsu.

Down the hallway Sasuke continued to dodge Jugo's attacks. " I can never leave this place, not with Kimimaru no longer here!" Jugo shouted as he continued his attack on Sasuke. But suddenly one of his punches was blocked by a black blade.

"So you're Jugo huh? nice to meet you." Shin greeted him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jugo demanded, he could feel something off when his fist collided with Shin's black sword.

"You're next opponent." Shin responded as he pushed Jugo back.

"Shin, don't make the situation worse." Sasuke ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shin said as he charged at Jugo.

"So you want to die too?!" Jugo asked as a bladed edge formed on his left arm and blocked Shin's black sword.

"As if you could actually kill me." Shin smirked as his black blade started to cut through the blade from Jugo's arm.

"The hell?!" Jugo said shocked before pulling away from Shin.

"No backing out now." Shin said as he threw a left punch at Jugo hitting him square in the face and sending him through the wall.

"Shin, Stop!" Sasuke demanded but Shin ignored him and jumped after Jugo.

"Die!" Jugo said as his right arm partially transformed to have cylinders which he channels chakra through and it shoots out like a geiser to boost his punch.

"Heh." Shin smirked as he brought his black sword up in front of him to block Jugo's attack.

"Huh?!" Jugo was surprised that Shin blocked his attack and he felt that same strange feeling as before.

"What's the matter, don't tell me you were all talk after all?" Shin Mocked as did an uppercut on Jugo's arm. He then kicked Jugo's stomach sending him through another wall, Shin then jumped after him and saw Jugo on his back completely open. He smirked as he closed in for the kill, but just then Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"I said enough!" Sasuke comanded, his Sharingan activated as he stared into Shin's eyes.

"Huh?" Shin found himself restrained by large thick spikes imbeded in his joints making it impossible for him to move. "_Genjutsu."_ he thought as his body carshed through a wall and causing debris to fall on top of him burrying him.

"Now that that's taken care of, Jugo." Sasuke turned around but Jugo ran past him and towards Shin.

"Now who's all talk?!" Jugo screamed as he neared the pile of rubble Shin was burried in, but just then an arm sprouted from the rubble grabbing Jugo by the throat. "What the?!"

Shin's head emerged from the rubble " Gotcha." He smiled victorious as he brought the tip of his black sword against Jugo's stomach.

"Shin!" Sasuke called out, he was surprised that Shin broke his genjutsu.

Shin glanced at Sasuke before breaking out in laughter. " Relax Sasuke I'm just messing with him, I wasn't actually going to kill him...maybe." Shin reassured him through his laughter as he released his grip on Jugo.

"Jugo, now will you hear me out?" Sasuke asked.

Jugo looked at Sasuke before glancing at a smiling Shin. " _I feel strangely calm now." _Jugo thought as his mind was no longer filled with murderous thoughts. " alright."

"I want you to come with me Jugo." Sasuke said getting straight to the point.

" I-I can't, Kimimaro is the only one who can stop me when I go out of control." Jugo states as he looks around nervously.

"I can stop you." Shin said raising his hand. " I know why you came to Orochimaru and I can help you control your murderous impulses."

" What?" Jugo stares at Shin with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you saw for yourself that I am more than capable and besides if you wanted to be free from your dark thoughts then there is the alternative." Shin tells jugo as he lifts up his white sword and the blade gleams in the light.

Jugo gulps " _There is that."_ he thought.

"Knock it off Shin, Jugo what He said is true. If you come with us we'll keep you under control." Sasuke assured him.

Jugo looked between Sasuke and Shin as he weighed his options, Shin then walks up to him and wraps his arm that's holding his white sword around Jugo's shoulder. "Let me put it more simply. Join us or die."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance at Shin's antics, but before he could reprimend Shin. Jugo spoke up " I'll join you."

Shin smiled " Welcome to the team buddy." He told him as Karin and Suigetsu showed up.

" Did we miss anything?" Suigetsu asks.

"Nothing important, but say hello to our newest member." Shin tells them grinning.

"_Great, another weirdo." _Karin thought with annoyance as she watched Shin jump around excitedly.

...

" My body's killing me." Complained Sakura as every step she took was torture.

"Why don't you just heal your body forehead?" Ino asked as she walked next to Sakura and not suffering as she was.

" I'm out of chakra." Sakura groaned.

"Well don't worry I'll fix you up." Ino assured her as she patted Sakura on her back causing her to wince in pain " Woops, sorry."

Sakura glared at her best friend, Ino had bested her in today's training and she had this smug look on her face. Sakura sighs in exhaustion, despite putting in more effort she still ended up struggling today and lost for the second time to Ino. Noticing her friends gloomy expression Ino spoke up. " What's the matter Sakura, still upset that I beat you again?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, oh how Ino alwaysed loved to rub her accomplishments in her face. "Don't get cocky Ino-pig, I'm just bumed that I didn't do so well in training today." She told her.

" Don't say that, you put in alot more effort today than usual." Ino said trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Effort alone won't help me get stronger."

"Really?, Have you met Naruto?" Ino asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Okay you got me there." Sakura admitted as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Remember that these things take time and there're no shortcuts." Ino lectured.

"Wow Ino, when did you get so wise?" Sakura asks sounding slightly impressed with her best friend's wisdom.

" I've always been wise forehead, you were just too busy trying to get Sasuke to notice you." Ino mocked.

Sakura glanced at Ino, once again she made a jab at Sasuke and she couldn't understand why. " Hey Ino, what are your feelings about Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asks now looking at Sakura.

"What I mean is, do you still like him romantically?" Sakura clarified.

"Hell no." Ino answered immediately.

Sakura was taken aback by Ino's immediate response. " Okay what's going on Ino?" Sakura demanded as she stood in front of Ino.

"What do you mean?" Ino asks while tilting her head to the side.

"Don't play dumb you know exactly what I mean. I know for a fact that You loved Sasuke-kun as much as I do and now all of a sudden you don't care!" Sakura practically shouted.

Ino stared at Sakura before sighing, " Look Sakura, First of all I was never in love with Sasuke, I just had a crush on him at the begining but now I just consider him a friend. _But if he continues to act like a jerk he won't even be that._" Ino thought the last part.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, "_Just a crush?" _Sakura thought as she looked into Ino's eyes searching for any hint of a lie. she didn't find any. " You're serious aren't you?"

"Dead serious." Ino told her, watching the look of disbelief on Sakura's face with narrowed eyes.

"But...how can you just move on?" Sakura half asked, half demanded.

"It's easy, I just tell myself that there are better men out there who are more than happy to notice my existence. I mean who wouldn't notice all this?" Ino said while striking a pose.

Sakura Looked at Ino from head to toe and her face went red. " And another thing, what is with your body suddenly becoming so developed?" Sakura demanded. "especially these!" she brought up her hands and grabbed Ino's massive breasts. "They're freaking huge!" Sakura started fondling Ino's breasts.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise!" Ino said as she pried Sakura's hands from her massive breasts.

" What did you do to get your breasts like...like that?!" Sakura demanded.

"Sorry forehead, but it all comes down to good genetics." Ino tells her while smirking, oh how she was enjoying this.

"There's no way it's just genetics!" Sakura shouted.

"Aw don't feel bad Sakura, some of us are just more developed than others." Ino mocked which caused Sakura to grit her teeth in anger. " C'mon cheer up will you?, how about we go get some dango, how does that sound?" Ino asked good naturedly as she smacked Sakura's back causing her to scream out in pain.

...

"It appears that we've encountered a problem." spoke a hologram of a man as he adressed his companions who where also holograms.

"Some nobody just showed up and made a mess of things." Kakuzu reported.

"More like you and Hidan made of mess of things. Hmmm." One of the holograms mocked.

"Do you think you can do better Deidara?" Kakuzu asked in a warning tone glaring at him.

"I know I can do better Hmmm." Deidara continued mocking.

"That's enough, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselve." Ordered the main hologram.

"This isn't the only issue." another one of the holograms spoke, this one sounding femanine. " Sasuke is on the move and one can guess what his objective is." She finished as all eyes were on Itachi.

"There's more to it now." Another of the holograms spoke.

"What is it Zetsu?"

"Sasuke has gathered up a team and umong them is the person who bested Hidan and Kakuzu." Zetsu explained.

"They could pose a real threat to us, we must take care of them at once." The main Hologram ordered before adressing Itachi. " Will you be able to deal with your brother, Itachi?"

"I'll deal with Sasuke, there's no need to worry." Itachi assured him before his hologram disappeared.

"Everyone resume your missions and be on the lookout for Sasuke and his group." He ordered before disappearing and everyone else doing the same.

In another Location Sasuke and his new team have just finished gathering supplies.

"Alright listen up." Sasuke began to say. " From this Moment on we will be Team Hebi and our mission is to hunt down Itachi uchiha." He finished

"How will we find him?" Jugo asked.

"By finding his friends and beating the information out of them." Shin answered as he slammed his fist against his palm.

"That's one method, but I had something else in mind." Sasuke told them as they began to move.

...

"So what's our mission Senpai?" A man wearing a spiral orange mask and a black cloak, with red cloud patterns asks his partner.

"We're going to go take care of a little problem, Tobi." Deidara explained as reached underneath his rope and into a bag attached to his belt and pulled out two clay birds, which he then enlarged to be able to ride on them. " _I'm sure Itachi won't mind if I clean up his mess."_ Deidara thought as he and Tobi climbed on to the clay birds and flew off.

...

"So what did you want to talk to us about Granny?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura were summoned to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade's eye twitched with annoyance but let it go. "There have been reports that Sasuke is on the move and he's freeing Orochimaru's prisoners." She told them and waited for their reaction. As she expected Sakura's reaction was of shock but Naruto's reaction surprised her, instead of being shocked Naruto's eyes narrowed as if he was contemplating what Sasuke's actions could mean. She cast a glance beside her to see Kakashi also noticing Naruto's reaction and her teammate just smirks.

"It also appears that Sasuke has gained three more allies." Tsunade explained further and this time Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Sasuke-kun has more allies now?" Sakura said aloud as an image of three mysterious figures stood besides Sasuke and Shin.

"Granny, we must do something about Sasuke." Naruto stated surprising everyone.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered as she stared at her teammate in surprise.

"And what do you propose we do gaki?" Tsunade asks after getting over her surprise earlier.

"It's simple, we go after the only thing Sasuke wants. Uchiha Itachi." Naruto tells her.

Tsunade looks into Naruto's eyes and smirks. " Very well brat, I'll assign another team to go along with Team Seven, meet at the village gate in about an hour. Dismiss!"

Naruto and Sakura nodded before exiting the Hokage's office, the three remaining occupants stood quite before Jiraiya broke the silence.

"For a second there I thought he was going to suggest we take Sasuke down." Jiraiya said laughing slightly.

"That's Naruto for you, You can't tell what he's going to say." Kakashi commented giving an eye smile.

"_Maybe we're worrying about nothing."_ Tsunade thought as she got to work on choosing the team that will occompany team 7.

Meanwhile Naruto was making his way to the Yamanaka flower shop, he needed to see Ino before he went on his mission. when he arrived at the flower shop he saw Ino at the register helping a costumer.

"Here are you are Ma'am." Ino said as she handed over a bouquet to an older woman.

"Thank you so much." the woman thanked Ino as she made her way out the door. 

"You're welcome ma'am, please come again." Ino told her with a smile.

Naruto smiled before opening the door for the woman. " Thank you young man." She thanked Naruto as she exited the shop.

"No problem Ma'am." Naruto replied as he eyed Ino.

The woman Noticed how Ino and Naruto gazed at each other and smiled. "_Oh, to be young and in love."_ she thought as she went on her way.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for a very attractive woman." Naruto said as he entered the flower shop.

"I think you need to be more specific handsome, there are alot of attractive women that come by here." Ino said playing along.

"Maybe, but the woman I'm looking for is unique." Naruto began as he approached the register. " She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, that you can easily loose yourself in them." Naruto stopped in front of Ino as he stared into her eyes. " She has the fairest skin umong any other woman i've met." he brings up his right hand and places it against the left side of her face, caressing it. " she is very stylish and knows exactly which outfit will compliment her beauty."

" Keep talking stud." Ino tells him as she leans into his hand.

"She has this wonderful scent that drives me wild." He says huskily as his eyes become slits.

"Is that so?" Ino asks while smiling.

"yes and she has very kissable lips." Naruto said as he leans his head close to Ino's.

"I bet she's a good kisser." Ino says as she starts to lean towards Naruto with half closed eyes.

"You have no idea." Naruto whispers as his lips are inches from Ino's.

"I think I do." Ino whispers as she closes the remaining distance and kisses Naruto's lips. The kiss is filled with an intense passion and longing, Naruto licks Ino's lower lip, asking for permission to enter to which Ino complies. His tongue darts inside meeting hers and they fight for dominance, Naruto eventually won and his tongue began exploring Ino's mouth, tasting everything. Their bodies started to get hot and Ino brought up her hands and ran her fingers through Naruto's golden locks, Naruto brought his right hand down Ino's neck, towards her left breast and gave it a squeeze causing her to moan in the kiss. Unfortunetly all good things had to come to an end as they parted and leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"That's some kiss, stud." Ino said between breaths.

"Same here." Naruto replies as he leans his forehead against Ino's.

"So what mission are you being sent on?" Ino asked as she closed her and inhaled his scent.

"How'd you guess?" Naruto asked.

" You only ever kiss me like that when you have to go on a long mission." Ino responds as she opens her eyes to reveal that they're slitted. " So what's the mission?"

"Granny Tsunade is sending team seven along with another team to capture Uchiha Itachi." Naruto tells Ino.

Ino's eyes widen and she brings her head up to look at Naruto. " Uchiha Itachi? the guy that nearly captured you when you went to look for Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"That's the one." Naruto confirmed smiling nervously.

"Are you crazy?!" Ino screamed causing Naruto to real back. "Why the hell are you going after him?!"

"Because if we capture him, we can lure Sasuke back to the village." Naruto explained.

Ino stared at him in disbelief. " So you're willing to put yourself in danger for someone like him?" she said coldly

Naruto was slightly taken aback by her tone. " Ino?"

"Naruto-kun, things aren't what they use to be. we have a family now, you can't continue being so reckless, if we lost you..." Ino trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

Naruto understood what Ino was going to say, he walked around the counter and embraced his mate. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto, burrying her face in his chest as she let her tears fall. They stayed that way for several minutes until Naruto felt that Ino was begining to calm down. " I'm sorry for making you feel this way Ino-chan." he began to say as he rubbed Ino's back. "But I'm not being reckless, I promise. I have everything planned out, I'm not going to get myself captured." He assured her.

Ino lifted her head from Naruto's chest to stare at him. "Naruto-kun, what if you encounter Sasuke's team?"

"Then we'll fight and capture them?" Naruto responded.

"Baka, What're you going to do if you fight Shin?! " Ino shouted.

"Oh him." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"He overpowered two of the best Jonin from Konoha and two Akatsuki members. even we couldn't so much as put a scratch on him." argued Ino.

"Well we didn't use our full power since there were witnesses." Naruto defended.

"My point exactly, you won't be able to go all out with everyone watching." Ino told him. " And I won't be there to back you up."

"But I will."

A startled Naruto and Ino quickly turned towards the direction of the voice, but relaxed as soon as they realized who it was.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out happily as he went to greet her. 

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted bashfully as Naruto lifted her of the ground and spun her around. " Naruto-kun!" She squealed joyfully, before Naruto set her down and covered her lips with his in a heated kiss.

"Hey Hinata." Ino greeted as she walked around the counter to stand before them.

Hinata regretfully parted from the kiss to adress Ino. " Hello Ino."

"What did you mean earlier?" Ino asked.

"Lady Tsunade has assigned team eight to assist team seven in capturing Uchiha Itachi." Hinata explained.

"That's awesome, see Ino-chan? you have nothing to worry about." Naruto said excitedly as his hold on Hinata tightened, Hinata just laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed happily.

"On the contrary now I have more to worry about." Ino sighed as she crossed her arms. " Seriously Hinata, this Shin is no joke so please be carefull."

Hinata removed herself from Naruto's arms to stand before Ino. " Don't worry Ino, we'll be careful." Hinata assured Ino as she placed her hand on her shoulders.

Ino Looked into Hinata's eyes before her eyes start glowing, which causes Naruto and Hinata's eyes to glow. " I'm sharing with you our battle with Shin." Ino explained as the glowing stoped to reveal their slitted eyes. " Good luck and be careful." she told them as she hugged Hinata.

"Thank you Ino, we will." Hinata assured her as they pulled back from their hug, but still held on to each other. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Naruto stays out of trouble."

"Hey!"

"See that you do." Ino said while giggling.

Hinata took a hold of Naruto's left arm and led him out the flower shop.

"See you when I get back Ino-chan, I love you!" Naruto managed to say before he was pulled out of the shop.

"I love you too." Ino whispered as she watched them disappear around the corner. She brings her right hand up and places it on her chest over her heart. "_Please come back to me, safe and sound."_ Ino thought before going back to the register.

An hour later Team 8 and team 7 have gathered at the village gate, they are all wearing cloaks to protect them against the rain that was begining to fall.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Kakashi gathered everyones attention on him before continued. " I assume all of you know about what our mission is." he began to which everyone nodded. " What you don't know is that we might be encountering Sasuke's team, more specifically an indivdual named Shin."

"This indiviual was able to best Kakashi, Asuma and their teams. he was even able to best two akatsuki members." Yamato explained making Kiba's eyes widen.

"So it's important to excersive extreme caution, if you spot Sasuke's team, or Itachi and his partner Kisame, don't engage." Kakashi finished and everyone nodded in agreement." Alright lets begin!" with that said evryone was on their way.

...

"Don't you just love the rain?" Shin asked no one in particular as stretched his arms out and looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit his face.

" Forgive me for not sharing your enthusiasm." Karin said sarcastically as the rain pelted against her cloak as the group made their way through a forest.

"Shin, aren't you afraid you'll catch a cold." Jugo asked.

"Nah, I never get sick." He responded.

"Idiots never do ." Karin muttered before suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong Karin." Sasuke asked turning around to face her.

"I sense two chakra signatures approaching." Karin warned everyone

"Hmm?" Shin spotted something in the sky that was quickly approaching him. the object in question was a humming bird that was completely white. "Cool bird." he was fascinated by the unusual bird that he lifted his right arm so the bird could perch on his finger.

"No, wait don't!" Karin tried to warn Shin just as the bird perched on his finger.

"Huh?' Was all Shin said as suddenly the bird exploded.

"Shin!" Sasuke called out.

"My, my that was easy."

Everyone looked up in the direction of the voice to see two Akatsuki members riding on giant birds.

"The expression on his face was priceless, truly worthy of my art." Deidara commented.

"Akatsuki." Karin muttered.

"Nice one, senpai! Tobi cheered.

"Kakuzu and Hidan must've been weak if this guy managed to get the better of them." Deidara mocked.

"Or I could just be that strong."

every was startled by the voice and turned to the spot where Shin was to hear coffing noises.

"Impossible." Deidara muttered as he watched Shin walk out of the smoke.

"I gotta admit, that certaintly packed a punch." Shin said wincing a little as his clothes where covered in ash but are in tact.

"Ah, he rose from the dead?!" Tobi commented.

"So you survived that, no matter. that was one of my lower explossives I have more that'll put you down for good." Deidara said confidently.

"That's good, I thought I was going to disappointed for a minute there, but it looks like I might actually enjoy this fight." Shin smirked as he summoned his swords.

**Here's the next chapter, sooooooo sorry for the long wait I had writers block and was stuck. Anyway I hope you enjoy and look forward to Shin's battle against Deidara and Tobi, please leave a review** **and as always thanks for reading. Also to answer on Shin being so overpowered, you haven't seen anythin yet and there are some Shinobi who are strong enough to go toe to toe with him and counter his powers.**


	6. Unforeseen Advantage

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, he and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Unforeseen Advantage.**

**"**You'll soon regret those words." Deidara warned as he swooped down towards them.

"One of us will." Shin said confidently as he prepared to strike down Deidara but at the last minute he jumped off the bird. " No problem I can stil cut down your bird." he declared as he swung his black sword.

"_Don't count on it. _Katsu!" Deidara shouted as he made a half tiger/ram hand sign causing the bird to detonate before Shin could cut it.

"Shin!" Sasuke called out as he watched his comrade get engulfed by a big explossion while he and the others jumped to safety.

"That Idiot." Karin muttered but was still worried for her comrades safety.

"You should worry about yourselves more." Deidara said while standing on a tree branch as he reached into is bag and pulled out a handfull of clay spheres and threw them at Sasuke's team.

Sasuke's team managed to dodged them but as soon as they hit the ground the clay spheres turned into spiders and began to scatter across the surrounding forest.

"Senpai, I'm all done setting up!" Tobi called out to Deidara.

"Good job Tobi." Deidara complimented as he reached into his bag and the mouths on his palms opened up and started to chew some clay.

"Senpai, Behind you!" Tobi warned.

Deidara turned his head around to see Shin coming down on him. "Gotcha!" Shin said as he swung his white sword unleashing a wave of energy at Deidara who jumped out of the way to avoid it. However Shin expected that and used a nearby tree branch to propel himself back at Deidara, he swung his swords in an x pattern cutting Deidara into pieces. "Too easy." Shin smirked only to have it dissappear as Deaidara turned to clay. "_A substitution."_ he thought as he suddenly felt several taps on his back. "The hell?"

"Katsu!" Deidara said as the clay spiders on Shin's back exploded.

"Yeah, You got him this time partner!" Tobi cheered Happily.

"Shut up Tobi, if it was that easy he would've gone done earlier and pay attention he could-" Deidara cut himself off as a black sword shot out from the smoke towards Tobi.

"Uh-" was all Tobi could say as the black sword pierced right through his chest and he fell forward on to the ground.

"One down." Shin told himself as he jumped out of the smoke to land in front of Tobi, his clothes were chared from the explossions.

"Idiot I told you to pay attention!" Deidara scolded his partner as he landed on a nearby tree branch.

"But Senpai, it was too fast." Tobi explained as he suddenly stood up.

"He stood back up?!" Shin's eyes widen in surprise, he could've sworn that his sword pierced through him.

"Wah!" Tobi yelled in surprise at seeing Shin in front of him and jumped back.

"He's a little jumpy isn't he?" Shin said aloud as he walked over to his black sword but then steped on something soft. "Huh?" another explossion suddenly consumed Shin.

"_Fool you should've watched your footing and maybe you could've avoided the land mine."_ Deidara thought as he discreetly released clay insects from his palms that jump on to the tree trunk. "_I need to increase the amount of C1 grade explossives around the field." _

Coughing can be heard as Shin walks out of the smoke, his clothes are only chared but his body appears to have taken some damage. " Now that hurt." Shin winced as he observed his surroundings.

"How much more can he take?" Suigetsu asked as he watched the battle.

"They appeared to be concentrating their attacks on him." Jugo commented.

"Then they won't pay much attention to us." Karin added in but then several clay spiders jumped at them from the tree tops.

"Watch out!" Suigetsu warned, but then Sasuke gathered lightning chakra into his left hand swung it in front of himself releashing several needdles made of lightning that pinned the clay spiders to the tree trunks.

"Nice one Sasuke-kun." karin cheered.

"Keep your guard up." Sasuke told her as he activated his Sharingan.

"Lets see how you deal with this." Deidara said as he extented his arms toward Shin and a thin line of clay shoots out of the mouths on his palms, the ends of the clay begin to form into two humanoid figures.

"Easy." Shin said as he slashed one with his swords only to have them stuck in its body. "Maybe not." he tried to pull his swords out but they wouldn't budge. "Alright then." he gathered chakra into his white sword and slashed through the clay creature and doing the same to the other and freeing his black sword. " is that the best you've got?"

"better look again." Deidara said as the halves of the clay creatures that are still connected by the clay string attacked Shin.

"No problem." said Shin as he dodged the creatures attacks, he didn't see another clay string extend from the main one and connected to the clay parts that he choped off, bringing them to life and joining the attack. " still no problem." he said as he slashed the clay creatures only for more strings to extend from the main one and connect to the pieces on the ground and resume fighting. "No problem at all." he continues to say as he slashes at the clay creatures with his white sword only to have the same thing happen again.

"Will you stop slashing them!" Karin yelled in annoyance as Shin was surrounded.

"And now." Deidara muttered as four large clay grasshoppers sprank from the ground and latched on to his elbows, knees and wrists.

"Ah get em off!" Shin yelled as he tried to shake off the grasshoppers but then they detonated.

" Shin!" Sasuke called out as he jumped from the tree branch at Deidara but was blocked by the numerous clay creatures.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu cried out as Sasuke was surrounded.

"Tch." Sasuke channeled lightning chakra into his blade and began cutting the creatures that jumped at him.

"Didn't you learn anything from your friend." Deidara mocked as Sasuke was trapped.

"_I'm boxed in._" Sasuke thought as the clay creatures in front of him lunged at him only to be abliterated by an energy wave.

"aren't you forgeting about someone." Shin said as he staggered forward.

"Hey look Senpai, he's hurt!" Tobi pointed out.

"Yes, it appears that he's reached his limit on how much damage he can take and since his swords can't absorb anything that puts him at a disadvantage." Deidara concluded.

"so you know about my swords?" Shin asked as every step he takes causes his knees pain.

"Of course, we wouldn't fight you unprepared. My art is perfectly suitable to dealing with you." Deaidara explained as the clay creatures prepare to jump on Sasuke. Shin readies himself to unleash another energy wave when a C1 explossive spider jumped on his wrist and exploded causing Shin to drop his white sword.

"Damn!" Shin muttered as he winced in pain.

"I might as well take care of Sasuke now, sorry Itachi." Deidara said as all the clay creatures jumped at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched in slow motion as the clay creatures closed in on him."_Is this it? is this how it ends?" _Sasuke braces himself for the inevitable but he feels a tug at the back of his shirt hauling him back.

"Jugo catch!" Shin said as he throws Sasuke at Jugo who managed to catch him.

"_He fell for it."_ Deidara thought as all the clay creatures jumped on Shin and covered him with explossive clay. " Tobi now!"

"Right!" Tobi said as he pulled several lines of invisible wire causing the landmines to spring from the ground and surround shin.

"I hope you enjoy this, I prepared it especially for you so that you'll understand, Art is an explossion!" Deidara said as the mines and clay figures exploded at once.

"Run!" Sasuke ordered as the explossion started spreading outwards, but their path was block by numerous clay spiders.

"we're trapped." Suigetsu said as the explossion was getting closer.

Sasuke channeled lightning chakra into his right hand then released several Chidori senbon at the spiders rendering them harmless. " Go!" they resumed their pace until the explossion stopped. As the smoke begins to clear they can see that the forest is gone in the area of the explossion.

"I think you got him this time senpai." Tobi states as he looks around the devastated area from on top of a clay bird.

"Is he really gone?" Suigetsu asks.

"Karin." Sasuke calls Karin's name.

"On it." Karin said as she closed her eyes and started concentrating. "...I sence him."

"Impossible, there's no way he could've survived that." Suigetsu doubted Karin.

"where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Over there!" Karin pointed towards the center of the area where a hand bursts out of the ground.

Shin's upper body emerges from the ground and grabbing on to the chared earth he drags himself completely out of the ground. He turns himself to lie on his back as he catches his breath. " That...was close." Shin said between breaths, his body was covered in dirt, sweat and burn marks..

"You're alot tougher than I gave you credit for." Deidara complimented.

"Senpai, do you think he's immortal like Hidan-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Don't be ridiculus, this guy can't be immortal." Deidara disagreed.

"Yeah, who the hell wants that?" Shin added to the conversation as he lied on the ground staring at the dark sky. "Immortality is a joke, I've encountered people who said their immortal and you know what I did? I killed them. I mean come on, if your immortal then how can I kill you?!" Shin paused for a minute before continuing. " But then again they probably never faced someone like me before."

"Just who the hell are you?!" Deidara shouted as he was becoming annoyed with Shin.

"I'm the wrench in everyones plans." Shin Said simply as he started to stand up.

"You're really an annoying person." Deidara said with a tick on his head.

"That I am!" Shin admited proudly.

"Fine then lets see how you deal with this." Deidara said as he slams his palms together and as he parts them he creates a massive clay dragon. " Behold my C2 Dragon!" he announces as he jumps on its back.

"So it's time for round two?" Shin asked no one in particular as he summoned his swords. "_I have to finish this fast." _Shin thought to himself as his legs felt like jelly.

"Don't try to act tough, I know you can barely stand." Deidara noted as one of the segments of his C2 Dragon's tail withdrew into the next segment, when that happened its mouth became full and it opens its mouth to reveal a smaller clay dragon about the size of the bird Deidara was riding on earlier. "Lest see you dodge this." he says as the C2 Dragon spits out the smaller dragon at Shin.

"Don't need to." Shin says as he channels chakra into his white sword and swings it forward creating a crescent energy wave that heads toward the dragon.

"Heh." Deidara smirks as his clay dragon dodges Shin's attack.

"It dodge it?!" Shin said in surprise as the Dragon continued toward him, he jumped out of the way but the dragon made a U turn and continued its course. "Its a guided missle!" Shin concluded as he braced for impact but the dragon was hit with a fireball and exploded.

"What?!" Deidara said in shock before sensing someone behind him, he turned his head around to see Sasuke in his curse mark level 2 form with a Chidori in his left hand about to pierce him. " Like i'll let you." Deidara fully turns around and throws several clay balls at Sasuke that turn into spiders, Sasuke merely swings his left arm in front of him and releases several Chidori senbon that pierce the clay spiders and nullify them. But the C2 Dragon swings its tail and knocks Sasuke away.

"Senpai!" Tobi shouts.

"Don't worry about him." Suigetsu says as he appears behind Tobi and swings his Kubikiribocho right through Tobi.

"Yikes!" Tobi said as the blade passed through him.

"what the hell?!" Suigetsu was surprised that his attack failed.

"Normal attacks won't work on him." Jugo told him.

"So you finally decided to join in." Deidara said as he eyed Sasuke from on top of his C2 Dragon.

"Shin, can you still fight?' Sasuke asked while keeping his eyes on Deidara.

"yeah." Shin answered as he dusted himself off.

"How much do you think you can take from those bombs?"

"I can probably take one more crazy plan." Shin answered.

"Then lets go." Sasuke said and they both jumped high into the air.

"Do you honestly believe you can reach me?" Daidara mocked as His C2 dragon spat out another Clay Dragon.

Sasuke weaved through hand signs and called out his attack. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he unleashed a massive fireball from his mouth at the clay Dragon but it simply dodged it. Shin swung his swords creating a pressure wave in the form of an X but it still dodged it. It started heading towards Shin, and as it got close Shin pulled on some ninja wire that the other end Sasuke had to pull himself away.

"You think that'll do any good?" Deidara said as two more segments of the C2 dragon's tail shrunk into the other and it spat out another clay dragon but this one was packed a more powerfull punch. Both of the clay dragons aimed for Shin but using the ninja wire he maneuvered himself away from them.

"It seems to be working so far." Shin mocked as he continued to out maneuver the clay dragons.

"Why you." Deidara is becoming increasingly frustrated with Shin, but then he notices two giant Shuriken coming at him from the sides. " Like this'll get me!" Deaidara said as The C2 Dragon dodged the Shuriken.

"Wasn't suppose to."

Deidara looks back to Shin and Sasuke in time to see Sasuke swing Shin towards him. " So that was their plan." Deidara maneuvered the C2 Dragon to the side but it was immediately hit by the Shuriken. "No way!"

"Gotcha now!" Shin said as he tackled Deidara.

"Damn" Deidara grunted as Shin wraped his arms around him. "Let go!"

"Nope, now you'll experience what your art feels like." Shin said as Deidara noticed his Clay dragons coming towards them.

"Are you insane?!" Deidara screamed as he struggled to escape Shin's grip.

"Yup." Shin smiled as the clay Dragons collided with him and engulfed them both in a huge explossion.

"Deidara!" Tobi cried out.

"That was his plan?!" Karin shouted in disbelief.

"Oh Senpai, I knew you would die from bombing." Tobi sobbed.

"Shut up Tobi."

Tobi looked up to see Deidara jump out of the smoke. " Senpai you're alive!"

"Of course I am." Deidara said. as he skidded across the ground, his akatsuki cloak was gone.

"But where's Shin?" karin asked and then she saw something descend from the smoke and hit the ground.

"God did that hurt." Shin said as he lied on his back.

"You Bastard, what kind of maniac does that?" Deidara asks annoyed.

"You're looking at him." Shin responds smiling .

"Lets see you smile after this." Deidara says before grabing some clay from his bag and consuming it using his own mouth, he then spews out a massive amount of clay and it forms a giant doll in his image. " This is my ultimate creation, my C4!" Deaidara bosted as the C4 started to swell up.

With his Sharingan Sasuke saw a large build up of chakra. " Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo run as far away from here as possibble!" Sasuke warned urgently.

"Too Late!" Deidara said as his C4 ruptures releasing a white cloud.

"_No!_" Sasuke screamed in his head as he saw with his sharingan the chakra spreading out rapidly.

"There's no way we can out run that!" Karin shrieks but then she is suddenly lifted off the ground and before she could say anything she was on the move at an increadible speed. "_What the hell?!"_ She thought as she suddenly stopped and was set down, she looked at the person who carried her and it was Shin. "Shin did you just-"

"I'll explain later I need to get the others first." Shin told her as his black sword began to glow and he dissappeared leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"He's fast." Karin said out loud as she noticed her surroundings. " Just where the heck am I?"

Shin quickly got back to the others and picked up Suigetsu and dropping him off where Karin was. " What the hell just happened?" Suigetsu asks Karin confused.

"Shin happened." Karin simply told him.

"Shi-" Suigetsu was interrupted as something heavy fell on top of him.

"Jugo's here so that only leaves Sasuke-kun." Karin noted with a smirk as she pushed up her glasses.

Back at the battle field Sasuke blinked in confusion, one minute he was telling his team to run then the nex the were all gone. " What's going on?" he muttered to himself just as Shin appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke c'mon your the last one!" Shin said urgently but then fell to his knees. " _No Not now!"_ he screamed in his head.

"Now you're both dead." Deidara said as he made a handsign.

Sasuke looked at his arm and noticed that it was disintegrating. " What's happening?!" Sasuke said in horror as the rest of his body started to fade.

"Sasuke!" Shin shouted as he noticed that he too was fading, "What the hell is happening to me?!" he screamed as both him and Sasuke faded away.

Deidara took off the device attached to his left eye and looked at the area. " I did it I got rid of both of them!" Deidara yelled in Victory,but then felt something ram through his chest. "Ugh!" He turned his head around to see Sasuke's Sharingan. "You!" Deidara said as he lifted his arms only to be have a white sword run through his wrists.

"Don't forget about me." Shin Said in fron of him.

"Heh. did you honestly think I would fall for your genjutsu?" Deidara said from behind Sasuke as the one that got run through started to desolve into clay.

"Huh?" Both Shin and Sasuke said in unison as suddenly they were surrounded by a dome of clay.

"Ever since my encounter with Itachi, I have trained my left eye to see through Genjutsu." Deidara said as his body started to bloat. "And I created this technique to specifically deal with the sharingan!" He said as he exploded.

outside the dome the real Deidara was resting against a tree. " Finally got rid of them." he muttered as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Deidara's eyes snapped opened and sees Shin and Sasuke standing a few feet away. "Impossible!" he lifted his hands and launched clay snakes that wraped around Sasuke's legs, but Sasuke covers his body in lightning and the snakes stoped moving. the lightning follows the snakes bodies back to Deidara and he cuts of the connection.

"I figured out that your clay is an earth style Jutsu so my lightning affinity should dissable your bombs." Sasuke explained as he approached Deidara. " I can also see the chakra of your attack so I knew what it was."

"Damn you, damn you. curse you Uchiha and your sharingan, always judging my art just like your brother!" Deidara yelled at Sasuke.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he approached.

"That's all you care about? where your brother is, you won't even acknowledge my art." Deidara said as he ripped off his shirt revealing a mouth on his chest over his heart that is stiched up. he removes the stiches and feeds the mouth a ball of explossive clay, dark lines start spreading throughout his body. " This is my ultimate art, I'm going to detonate myself!"

"_He's insane!"_ Sasuke thought alarmed.

"In death I shall become my art itself, no one has seen an explossion of this magnitude that'll leave a scar on the earth itself." Deaidara said as it started spreading through is vains. " I'll recieve more adoration for my art than anyone else!" Deidara continued as the veins started receeding into the mouth on his chest "_Sorry Tobi."_

Sasuke turned around to run but Deaidara said " The expossion will cover ten Kilomiters, so there is no way you can outrun it especially with the condition your friend is in." he motioned to Shin who was in pretty bad shape. " Tremble in despair, cower in awe, because my art..." Deidara trailed off as only the outline of his body was left besides a dark ball on his chest which started to crack.

"Sasuke!" Shin called out to Sasuke.

"Is an explossion!" Deaidara finished as the mouth on his chest detonated.

Meanwhile Karin, Suigetsu and jugo where waiting for Sasuke and Shin to arrive when they saw a bright light from where Sasuke and Shin where fighting Deidara.

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked.

"You don't think..." Karin trailed off as she was the bright light get bigger and sprouted what looked like arms.

However they aren't the only ones to notice it as the Sasuke Retrieval team are staring right at it.

"What the hell is that?!" Kiba said in surprize.

"It could be a lead, everyone lets go look into it." Kakashi ordered as they begin to head towards the giant light.

Back to where Sasuke's team is, they started making their way towards the explossion site and when they arrived at the edge of the blast radius they where surprised to see a line of trees stretching out the length of the blast.

"What the heck?" Karin was confused at what she's seeing.

"Shouldn't that be destroyed?" Suigetsu commented as the headed towards the center of the blast where they saw Sasuke and Shin who was sitting on the ground panting.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin called out gaining the two's attention.

"Hey!" Shin waved at them before wincing.

"How the hell did you two survive that?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked at Shin before answering " He cut the explossion."

"Come again?" Karin asked not believing what she heard.

"You heard what he said, I cut the explossion with this beauty right here." He motioned to his black sword.

"Just what are your swords anyway?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well...this one is calllll-" Shin didn't finish as he fell back.

"Shin!" Sasuke went to check on him and sighed in relief when he was just sleeping.

"Guess he's only human after all." Karin snickered before she suddenly tensed.

"What's wronge Karin?" Sasuke asked noticing her tense up.

"I detech several chakra signatures approaching this location." Karin informed everyone.

"Then lets move out, Jugo carry Shin." Sasuke ordered as Jugo picked up Shin as he still held his black sword and placed him on his shoulder and they left the area.

Moments later the Sasuke retreaval team arrived at the blast zone, "What happened here?" Kiba commented.

"and what's with the trees?" Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi examined the area, " There was a battle here." Kakashi pointed out.

"Between who?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi observed closely a specific spot. " Shin and Sasuke where here."

"They were?!" Sakura blurted out.

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed as he bit his thumb and did a couple handsigns before slaming his palm on the ground and summoning pakkun.

"Yo." Pakkun greeted raising his paw.

"Pakkun I need you to pick up Sasuke's scent." Kakashi ordered.

"Gotcha." Pakkun agreed as he started sniffing the area Kakashi pointed too. "This way." Pakkun said as he lead the way.

"_We're coming for you Sasuke!"_ Naruto thought as he and his team followed Pakkun.

...

"We're being followed." Karin informed everyone as she sensed the chakra signatures from earlier following them.

"What should we do?" Jugo asked as suddenly Shin's black sword started glowing before slipping from his hand, it imbeded itself into the ground and cracks started forming towards the direction where their pursuers where.

"What now?" Karin groaned as the crack started to collapse, forming a deep crater that continues along the path of the rest of the cracks.

"I believe that should stop our pursuers." Jugo commented as Shin's black sword disappeared.

"Then lets keep moving." Sasuke ordered as they continued on their way.

Back with Naruto's group, they were following Pakkun when Hinata's eyes suddenly widened. "Stop!" She yelled making Everyone stop.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks worriedly.

"There's something heading for us!" Hinata stated and as soon as she said that cracks started forming underneath them and the ground started to collaps underneath them.

"Run!" Kakashi ordered as they jumped from the collapsing ground and headed in the opposite direction.

"It's catching up to us!" Pakkun noted from Kakashi's shoulder.

"Damn we can't outrun it." Kiba said as the cracks started to close in on the fast.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw something odd about the ground, she suddenly stoped which caused everyone to look at her in shock.

"Hinata what're you doing?!" Sakura Shouted in disbelief.

"C'mon Hinata we have to move." KIba told her, But Hinata gave him a determined look.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked at Hinata. "_Are you sure?"_ He said mentally.

"Don't worry." She told Naruto as she turned to face the incoming cracks, she took a deep breath before doing a Juken strike on the ground and causing it to collapse horizontaly almost the entire width of the blast area effectively stoping the cracks advance.

"Increadible, I didn't know you could do that." Kiba stared in awe at Hinata's display of skill.

"Very impressive Hinata, how did you know that would work?" Kakashi questioned in an impressed tone as he observed the fisure Hinata made.

"well...I notice with my Byakugan that there was a force underneath the surface that was causing the ground to start collapsing in a domino effect so I just made a space to disrupt that flow." Hinata explained bashfully.

"Wow, your amazing Hinata!" Naruto complimented Hinata feeling very proud of her.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked Naruto shyly it felt very good to be praised by her mate.

Sakura looked at the fisure Hinata made. "_This is no small feat."_ Sakura mentally noted as she went to inspect the fisure, she touched the edge and immediately pulled it back when she felt a shoking sensation. " electricity?" Sakura whispered as she noticed some signs of lightning across the edge. "_Did she use a lightning style Jutsu combined with her Juken to do this?"_ Sakura thought before standing up. "_I never knew Hinata was capable of something like this." _Sakura balled up her fists. "_Am I being left behind again?"_ She mentally asks herself as it started to rain, unaware that Sai was watching.

Kakashi concluded that they couldn't follow the trail for it would take too long to go around the collapsed earth and by the time they did the rain would have washed away the scent. So they found a spot where captain Yamato used his wood style technique to create a house for everyone to sleep comfortably.

"Man this is how you camp out." Kiba said as he laid on his sleeping bag, a lantern is placed nearby to illuminate the room.

"Yeah, this is pretty nice." Naruto agreed as he laid down on his sleeping bag with his hands behind his head.

"Man I wish we had captain Yamato whenever our team goes out on missions, we never have to worry about finding shelter if he can summon a house on a wim." Kiba said while grinning.

"yes, Captain Yamato would certainly make finding shelter easy." Shino complimented.

"Thanks." Yamato smiled bashfully.

"You're certainly receiving plenty of compliments today." kakashi noted.

Meanwhile in another room Sakura and Hinata are spreading out their sleeping bags as they prepare for bed.

"Captain Yamato is really amazing to be able to do this." Hinata told Sakura as she sat on her sleeping bag.

"yeah, I was amazed the first time he did this and best of all we have our own room." Sakura said giggling.

Hinata joined her as she started taking off her jacket and change into her nightwear, it was then that Sakura's eyes widen at seeing Hinata's figure. her breasts are huge and are straining against her mesh armour, much bigger than Ino's and possibly bigger than Tsunade's. her impressive bust made her already slim waistline look even slimmer, Hinata removed her pants revealing her fabulously sexy legs, with black lace panties that show off her nicely shaped butt. Sakura stared with her jaw dropped, Hinata looked like a character from one of Jiraiya's erotic novels. "_Since when did Hinata had a body like that?!"_ She thought to herself as she watched Hinata put on an overside T-shirt and short shorts. Hinata noticed Sakura starring and blushed.

"Sakura-san w-why are you staring?" Hinata asked bashfully.

"Hinata...you have an increadible body."Sakura told her still in awe.

"I-I do?" Hinata asked, she knew that her body was more developed than other women even before Naruto marked her and she went through her transformation. her fellow vixens always said that she had the biggest breasts in all the world even bigger than Tsunade's especially in her vixen form.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she got close to Hinata and placed her hands on her shoulders. " Hinata, you have to tell me your secret."

"s-secret?" Hinata asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes, how did you get your breasts to be so big? is it your diet? some special technique maybe?" Sakura questioned as she brought her face closer to Hinata.

Hinata was blushing furiously at Sakura's questions. "I-I-I-I Please excuse me for a minute!" she said as she quickly made her way out the door.

Sakura sighed before flopping down on her sleeping bag. " Maybe I went to far." she said out loud as she stared at the ceiling.

Outside the room Hinata was leaning against the door and sighed. "Are these really that desirable?" she said as she cuped her breasts in her palms. "Well Naruto-kun certainly likes them alot." she then thought of how Naruto plays with her breasts whenever they make love which causes her body to get hot. "Katsu and Katsuo love to snuggle against them too." she smiles when she thought of her sons, ordinarily she would leave a shadow clone behind so that her sons won't notice her missing, but on higher rank missions she can't risk her clone disappearing on them if she gets knocked out. Like her fellow vixens Hinata had to stay with her kits for almost three weeks since they can't thermoregulate since they were born foxes, but they used that time to bond with their kits. She let out an audiable sigh, She couldn't believe she was able to hide her pregnancy from her clan but thanks to a special seal that the main house created to prevent the branch house from spying on them she was able to prevent her clan from seeing her developing children. However she couldn't hide her growing stomach as it grew at a faster rate due to her being a fox, so she and her fellow vixens discussed with Naruto that they would leave the village for the remainder of their pregnancy but on the pretense that they were going on Vacation.

Hinata smiled fondly as she remembered their "vacation", Naruto had been very tentive to their needs and he barely let them out of bed. She had never seen Naruto so nervous as he never let them out of his sights even when he was searching for a den they could live in. Hinata then proceeded to walk down the hall and make her way towards the living room area of the house which had a wooden table with wooden chairs. She sat on one of the chairs and began to reminisce on the day that set her on the path she was in.

_Flashback_

_Hinata took deep breaths as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. "__**Okay, you can do**__**this. just walk up to him and ask him out."**__ she repeated in her head as she peeked around the corner of a fence to see Naruto walking towards her direction. " __**Who am kidding,**__**I can't do this!**__ " Hinata mentally panicked but shook her head and patted her face. "__**No, you can't give up this easily. you have to make a move now or Naruto-kun will never notice you!"**__ She thought as she steeled her resolve, she went around the corner but collided with something hard. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" She immediately apologized, casting her gaze down._

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan, Its okay."_

_Hinata looked up at the person she bumped into and realized it was Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?!"_

_"That's my name." Naruto replied smiling._

_Hinata's face turned red as she realized how close she was to Naruto, he noticed her reddening face and became concerned. " Hinata-chan, are you alright?" he asks her as he placed his right hand against her forehead causing Hinata's face to turn a deeper shade of red. "You don't feel hot but your face is really red though."_

_Hinata stood there unable to move as She looked into Naruto's eyes."__**He has really nice eyes."**__ She thought as she continued to stare deep into them. She then noticed a very pleasent smell coming from Naruto. "__**Is Naruto-kun wearing cologne?...it smells really nice."**__ She thought to herself as her eyelids became heavy._

_"Hinata-chan?"_

_"yes?" she said softly._

_"Do you want to go get some Ramen with me?" _

_Hinata's eyes widen as she registered what he just said. " You w-want me t-to eat w-with y-you?"_

_"yeah, that's if you want to." Naruto told her._

_"Yes. I would love too." She replied eagerly._

_"Great!" Naruto said as he offered his arm to Hinata._

_"__**I-Is this what I think it is?" **__Hinata thought as she wraped her arms around his and he led her to Ichiraku. "__**Yes! it is."**__ She mentally cheered._

_Flashback End._

Hinata smiled at the Memory, even if it was just eating ramen they both enjoyed themselves, (she later found out that the pleasent smell was actually his pheramones) and she mentally laughed when she ate more ramen than Naruto and made him drop his appetite since he couldn't keep up with her. " _and that was before I was pregnant too."_ She thought to herself while giggling, she then sensed someones presence behind her and smiled as her fox ears emerged from on top of her head. she felt someones hands on her shoulders and start to massage them, she gave a pleased sigh as she felt her shoulders start to relax.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels wonderfull Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she leaned her head back and let out a moan.

Naruto smiled before leaning his head down and capturing Hinata's lips in a heated kiss. Hinata quickly got into the kiss as she brought her arms up to wrap around Naruto's head, Naruto licked Hinata's lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Hinata complies as she opens her mouth and her tongue darts out meeting his. As their tongues battle for dominance their bodies start to get hot, They eventually part due to lack of air leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Hinata-chan, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to tempt me with the way you're dressed." Naruto noted as he stared at Hinata's voluptuous legs and breasts.

"And what if I am?"She teasingly asked as she rose from her seat to stand in front of Naruto.

"Then I'll have to punish you." Naruto said huskily as his fox ears emerged from on top of his head.

"Oh I would like to see you try." HInata purred as her eyes became slits.

"Care to take this outside?" He asks as he leans his forehead against hers.

"Lets." HInata replies as they make their way out the door.

Three hours later Sakura was sound asleep on her side facing the wall when she heared the door to the room open and the sound of footsteps entering the room, but something was off about them. The footsteps were uneven as if the person was having trouble keeping themselves balanced, she also heard a tapping sound along with the footsteps, it sounds the same as when Akamaru walks around the house and his claws made this tapping noise everytime he stepped on the wooden floor. She opens her eyes slightly and sees the shadow of what she assumes is an animal since it has pointed ears and a long muzzle. "_I Must be dreaming."_ She thought as she attempted to go back to sleep but then she heard a moan which causes her eyes to snap open and sees the shadow of the animal throw its head back revealing it to be female due to it's large breasts. "_Wait a minute, animals don't have breasts that big?! especially ones that look Human!" _she thought as she watched the shadow fall forward and disappearing behind her shadow, she contemplated turning around and after gathering some courage she slowly turned around and came face to face with the sleeping form of Hinata.

"_What the?"_ Sakura thought as she sits up and rubs her eyes, she looks at Hinata again and she's sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag. "Was it just a dream?" Sakura said out loud before laying back on her sleeping back, She looked at Hinata and noticed the content smile on her face. "She must be having a good dream." Sakura whispered before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile...

"So Sasuke has Taken down Deidara?" a man with orange hair and multiple piercings on his face asks.

"Yes, although he had help from his team more specifically Shin." another figure says as he's adjusting his gear.

"We've lost someone who had an advantage over Sasuke's Ace." A woman with blue hair and a piercing on her lower lip asks.

"Indeed, but now that he's no longer with us, Sasuke's team remains unchecked." The unknown figure says as he finishes getting ready.

"Where did Sasuke find such and individual?" The woman asks out loud.

"The world is vast, there are plenty of strong individuals that chose to remain hidden." The man with orange hair responds to her.

"In any case we have to be prepared to deal with him, I don't believe Sasuke is truly in command of someone as powerfull as him." The unknown figure says.

"And what if he is? what do you intend to do about it, Tobi or should we refer to you as Madara now?" the orange figure asks.

"Madara will do, I think it's time to end ths charade and claim back my power." Madara declares." Konan, Pain, you two continue gathering the Jinchuuriki, I'll see what I can do about Sasuke." he told them before leaving as lightning flashes in the distance.

The next morning the rain has finaly subsided and the Sasuke retrieval team was able to continue their mission.

"Can you smell anything Pakkun?" Kakashi asks.

"No, the rain has washed away the scent." Pakkun told him.

"I see, well thanks anyway." Kakashi thanked the small dog.

"So now we're back to square one." Yamato said.

"Then lets continue searching for Itachi then!" Naruto said with determination "And this will make it easier." he made a handsign and several Naruto clones appeared, everyone nodded as they continued their search for Itachi.

In another location Sasuke's team is also on the move, Shin has now fully recovered and back to his old self.

"Ah it's great to be alive!" Shin said happily.

"Hey you still haven't told us about your swords." Karin reminded Shin.

"Oh yeah, Then let me enlighten you." Shin said as he began to explain. " This lovely lady right here is Blanc." He summoned his white sword. " And this beauty right her is Noire." He summoned his black sword in his other hand. "Noire has the ability to absorb any physical impact and render cause of it useless."

"So when you blocked my attack, you were absorbing it?" Jugo asked.

"Yep and no matter how much preasure you exert, it would be as if you aren't doing anything." Shin said smiling. " I can also use that energy to amplify my physical abilities, like give myself super speed."

"Wait, so that's how you managed to carry all of us to safety so quickly." Karin realized.

"Yep." Shin smiled.

"But what did you absorb if the bombs didn't physicaly touch Noire?" Suigetsu asked.

"It isn't just limited to physical touch, Noire can absorb the vibrations of the explossions." He explained further.

"Wow, and what about Blanc?" Karin asks amazed at what Noire can do.

"Blanc can absorb energy like chakra and chakra based attacks and adds it to my own." Shin explained.

"It's just like Samehada." Suigetsu noted.

"but unlike that sword Blanc can magnify the chakra it absorbs before it transfers it to me, so even if it absorbs a tiny amount of chakra it will strengthen it by alot." Shin told them. "It also allows me to use the attacks it absorbs like Sasuke's Chidori and I can use the chakra it absorbs to heal my injuries." he further explained making all their eyes including Sasuke's widen in shock. "There are other abilities these swords have but I'll show them to you later since it appears we've found our target." Shin motioned ahead of them where Itachi Uchiha was waiting for them. They landed in front of him and Sasuke catiously approached him.

"Sasuke." Itachi called his brother's name before Sasuke vanished and appeared in front of him with his sword plunged through his gut.

"That was fast." Shin said in a neutral tone but then Itachi dispersed into a flock of crows and revealed that Itachi was behind it a couple feet away.

"You've improved." Itachi noted.

"You have no Idea." Sasuke told him in a neutral tone as he prepared to fight.

"Lets not do this here, there's a special place not to far from here. I'll be waiting for you there." Itachi told him before dispercing into crows. one of them motioned for them to follow.

"Lets go." Sasuke ordered as they all followed the crow, along the way they saw Naruto coming towards them.

"Sasuke." Naruto called his ex teammates name before Sasuke rushed towards him and punched him in the stomach causing him to dissappear in a puff of smoke.

"Its a shadow clone, we have to move quickly." Sasuke said urgently.

In another location the real Naruto recieved the dispelled clones memories. "I've located Sasuke." he informed everyone. " Follow me!" he began to lead everyone on the direction his clone use to be.

"_He's making good use of the experience sharing ability of the shadow clones, but when did he figure that out?" _Kakashi asked himself in his head as he follows Naruto.

Sasuke and his team arrived outside of what appeare to be ruins, " what is this place?" Karin asks.

"It was hideout that was once used by the Uchiha."

Everyone turned to the direction they heard the voice and see an Akatsuki member and Itachi's partner Hoshigaki Kisame. "Itachi is waiting for you up ahead, but from this point on Sasuke goes alone."

"Fine By me." Sasuke says as he walks ahead with Shin right behind him.

"I said Sasuke goes alone." Kisame repeated as he puts Samehada between Shin and Sasuke.

"I want to see the fight." Shin says smirking.

"Itachi doesn't want anyone to interfere." Kisame tells him as his hand grips Samehada tightly.

"I'm just going to watch." Shin says calmly.

"Not going to happen." Kisame says as he prepares to strike.

"Shin, stay here with everyone else." Sasuke ordered.

"Aw, but it'll get boring and these guys are no fun." Shin whined motioning to the others.

"If you come with me then you'll miss out on the fun that's coming after us." Sasuke informed him making him smile.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Shin thanked him as Sasuke continued to head deeper into the hideout. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns his head to the side to look at Shin.

"Show Itachi that younger sibblings are superiour to older sibblings." Shin tells him as he pumps his fist forward.

Sasuke smirks and continues his path forward, his team watches his retreating back and Karin's eyes widen. "I sense multiple chakra signals approaching this location."

"Which way are they coming from?" Shin asks and Karin pointed the way." Let the fun begin." Shin says as he begins heading in the direction Karin pointed.

Meanwhile Naruto and his friends have arrived where his clone was and with the help of Pakkun, managed to locate Sasuke's scent and follow it.

"The scent leads this way." Pakkun told everyone as they jumped from the tree branches.

"Hey!"

Everyone stoped when they saw Tobi standing on a tree branch in front of them.

"Get out of our way!" Naruro demanded as he charged a Rasengan and attacked Tobi but he just went right through him.

"_He passed right through him?!" _ Kakashi thought in surprise.

"Yeah, no can do, can't have you interfering." Tobi informed them.

"You can't take us all on!" Kiba said.

"Bet I can."

Everyones eyes widen as they saw Shin land next to Tobi. " Long time no see." Shin waved at them.

"You!" Naruto pointed at Shin.

"I see you have some unfamiliar faces with you this time." Shin noted as he looked at Hinata, Kiba and Shino. "This should be fun." he turned to face Tobi. "You sit this one out, I'll take care of this." he told Tobi before jumping down to the forest floor. " Alright how would you like to do this? do you wanna go one on one or take me on together?"

Naruto was about to jump down when Sakura zoomed past him with her fist pulled back. "Sakura-chan!"

"I'll make an opening for you to attack!" Sakura told him as she threw a punch at Shin.

"Heh." Shin smirked as he summoned Noire to block Sakura's punch. "Don't you know that won't work?" Shin told her as he pushed her back .

"Then how about this, Fang over fang!" Kiba announced as he spun around turning himself into a mini twister that headed towards Shin.

"Interesting." Shin said as he blocked Kiba with Noire and cancelling his attack.

"What the hell?" Kiba said surprised that his attack suddenly stoped.

"Physical attacks are useless against me." Shin told Kiba as he prepared to cut him in half but Hinata managed to rescue him. "Nice save." Shin complimented but then he was begining to be covered with bugs.

"Lets see your swords absorb that." Shino said as Shin was completely covered in insects, but suddenly the insects dispersed from Shin. "Impossible!"

"Don't need to use my swords, I love bugs. "Shin said he extended his hand forward and the swarm of insects flew at Shino. "And they love me."

"He can control insects too?!" Shino was shocked as his own bugs were being turned against him, but they were blocked by Hinata who used her rotation technique to scatter them.

"Shino-kun stay back!" Hinata told her teammate as she activated her Byakugan and charged at Shin.

"again?' Shin asked while raising an eyebrow as he lifted Noire to block Hinata's juken. " You still don't get-" Shin cut himself off when he realized that he was being pushed back. "No way!" Shin was actually putting effort into pushing Against Hinata.

"No way, Hinata's actually doing it." Sakura said in shock.

"Don't get your hopes up." Shin said as he lifted up Blanc to slash Hinata but she jumped back.

"Eight trigrams Vacuum palm!" Hinata announced as she thrusted her right palm forward creating a vacuum of air that heads towards Shin who barely manages to dodge it.

"_That was close."_ Shin thought to himself but Hinata quickly closed in and struck him in the stomach with her gentle fist. "Ugh!" he coughed up blood as he was sent flying back and slam against a tree. "That ...actually really hurt?!" he said while holding his stomach.

"Your body may be able to take outward blows but even you are vulnerable to internal injuries." Hinata told him as she got into her gentle fist stance.

"This is nothing!" Shin said as Blanc started glowing and he unleashed several energy waves at Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out in worry, but Hinata's body is suddenly covered in chakra and she starts to spin around to created a dome of chakra that reppels Shin's attacks back at him.

"That won't work." Shin blocked his attacks with Blanc and absorbed their chakra and because of Blanc's ability to amplify the chakra he recieved a huge boost which he used to heal his injuries. "Ah Much better." he said as he saw Hinata close in on him again. "Not this time." he quickly slashed Hinata using Noire.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted in worry.

"One down." Shin smirked but it quickly faded as Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke. " A shadow clone! but where-"Shin was cust off when he was struck in the back by a lion head made of chakra.

"You left yourself wide open." Hinata told him as she absorbed the chakra from shin.

"_NO!_" Shin yelled in his head as he felt all the chakra he gained slip away.

Hinata could feel a massive boost in her chakra as she took in Shin's chakra. "This feels increadible." Hinata said to herself as her body was surrounded in an aura of chakra.

Shin saw an opportunity as he imbeded Noire into the ground which caused it to start crumbling and collapse underneath them. Hinata leaped into the trees and leaving a trail of after images.

"_I have to take her out first, her abilities are dangerous._" Shin thought as Noire started glowing and he vanished.

"He's gone." Sakura said as she started looking around.

Hinata's instincts detected a threat and because of their link Naruto sensed it too as Shin appeared behind Hinata and brought down Noire on top of her cutting her in two.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed, horrified that his mate was sliced in two before his eyes.

"Not falling for it." Shin said he did swung Blanc back to cut Hinata across the chest as the one he cut in two disappeared in a puff of smoke. However the second Hinata disappeared as well. "I've never fought against an older sister before, but I'll still beat you." Shin said as he looked up to see Hinata sitting on a higher branch.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"My personal goal is to defeat all older sibblings I meet and like I explained earlier I've defeated older brothers mostly so your my first big sister." Shin explained. "And I've got to say you're way better than they were."

"Um thank you." Hinata said a little confused at his goals.

"Enough talk lets finish this." Shin said before vanishing.

Hinata's senses were on full alert as she tried to detect Shin, suddenly she brought her leg back while leaning forward to deflect Noire as Shin appeared behind her before he vanished again.

"How is he doing this?" Sakura asks no one on particular.

"He's moving at an increadible speed." Kakashi explained as lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

Hinata jumps up as the tree she was on is sliced down the middle, Shin then appears behind her with both his swords held apart. "Gotcha!" Shin said as he crossed his swords to form an X but Hinata suddenly vanished in a purple flash. "No way!" he said in disbelief, he then heard the sound of electricity and looked behind him to see Hinata about to strike him with a lightning gentle fist. "Damn!" Shin cursed as Hinata struck his back sending him down on to the ground.

"_That was the Flying Thunder God Technique! Hinata knows it too?!"_ Kakashi thought in shock, he looks at where Shin hit the ground and notices that his body is unmoving. "_Is he dead?"_ Kakashi thought as he noticed an glowing outline of a fox head on Shin's back. "_Is that the seal she used to mark him."_ Kakshi thought as Hinata landed next to Shin and picked up his swords before placing them away from his body..

"Why can't I move?" Shin asked no one in particular as he struggled to move his body.

"I added some lightning chakra into my juken to send a continuous electrical shock through your muscles causing them to contract uncontrollably." Hinata explained as she reached into her ninja pouch and pulled out some rope.

"Very clever." Shin told her as Hinata came behind him and crouched down to tie his arms. " But you made a mistake."

"What?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I don't need to hold my swords to use them." Shin told her as Blanc started to rise into the air before flying towards Hinata, She jumped away as Blanc stabed Shin's leg.

"Hah! you missed." Kiba mocked.

"Did I?" Shin asked as he started to move.

"Impossible, you should still be paralyzed for several more minutes." Hinata said shocked.

"Blanc absorbed the lightning chakra." Shin said as he removed Blanc from his leg and stood up. "Thanks for the lightning by the way."

"What?" Hinata blinked not understanding.

"This." Shin said as Blanc started being covered in lightning.

"He can use lightning chakra nature?!" Hinata said shocked as Shin lifted Blanc into the air and released a pulse wave of lightning around him, Hinata acted quickly and used her rotation to deflect the wave but the others weren't so lucky."

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned as electricity coursed through his body.

"And now we're done to one." Shin said as he pointed Blanc towards Hinata.

'You'll pay for what you did to my friends." Hinata threatened as she got into her gentle fist stance.

"If you want to make me pay then stop holding back." Shin told her making Hinata's eyes widen. "Don't look so surprised, you're much stronger than this so if you don't want your friends to die." Shin disappeared and reappeared above Naruto with Noire raised up. "Then fight me seriously." He said as he brought Noire down on Naruto only to be caught between Hinata's thumb and palm.

"Don't you ever." Hinata began as Shin tried to slash her with Blanc but Hinata caught his wrist. " Lay a hand On Naruto-kun!" Hinata threatened as her eyes became slits but were barely visible, She lifted her feet off the ground using Shin's arms as leverage and kicked him on his chest sending him back while she backflipped.

Shin skid across the dirt before coming to a stop and disappearing.

"No you don't!" Hinata said as she too disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Naruto asks as he tried looking around but was limited since he couldn't move his head, but then booming sounds can be heard and trees were suddenly smashed.

"I see them." Sai said as he was lying on his back and briefly saw Hinata and Shin clash before disappearing again and reappearing as they clashed.

"How's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks worriedly.

"It's hard to tell but they appeare to be even." Sai told Naruto but as soon as he said that they heard an odd noise.

"what was that?!" Naruto asked having a bad feeling.

"No way." Sakura whispered as she was sitting on her knees facing forward and saw the source of the noise.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks her but then he picks up the scent of blood. "_This blood smells Like..."_ Naruto trailed off as he feared the worst.

"Looks like I win." Shin said as he has Noire run through the right side of Hinata's stomach, Blood running down from the tip of the blade, Hinata has her head down as her left hand was extended out as she managed to deflect Blanc by hitting Shin's wrist. " You fought well but in the end lit-" Shin cut himself off as he coughed up blood, he looked down to see Hinata's palm against his chest. "Damn." he muttered as he staggered back leaving Noire still imbeded in Hinata. "_At least she won't be able to move since Noire_ _can even absorb the movement from your muscles making you immobile."_ Shin thought to himself as he watched Hinata but then his eyes widen in shock as Hinata started to move and pull out Noire. "That's impossible, How can you still move?!"

"I figured out how your swords work." Hinata said as her hair was covering her eyes. " Since this one can absorb physical movement and the white one can absorb chakra, they can only do those and not the other." Hinata raised her head to look at Shin with a smile. " So if I covered my hand in chakra I should be able to stop this from absorbing my physical attacks, as for your white one, I simply use physical attacks but I can still use chakra as long as I don't actually hit the blade like your wrist for example." Hinata said and Shin dropped Blanc as his wrist was in pain. 

"Have you forgotten about what I said earlier?" Shin said as Blanc began to rise but was pushed back down when Hinata stepped on it while still holding Noire.

"I haven't forgotten and in case your wondering I gathered chakra around my wound just in case your sword can stop my musscles from moving." Hinata told him smuggly.

"heh, You got me." Shin admited smiling amused as he fell to his knees.

"So it appears that he can be stopped after all." Tobi said to himself but then Zetsu emerged from the tree branch he was on.

"The battle is over, Sasuke has won." Zetsu told Tobi but everyone else heard it.

"Excellent, just as i'd expected." Tobi said.

"So Sasuke won his battle, that's good I have to go congradulate him." Shin said as he slipped out a bomb from his sleeve and tossed it in front of himself, the bomb exploded in a bright flash causing everyone to closed their eyes. Shin then opened his left hand causing Noire to disappear and reappear in his hand and he used its ability to amplify his leg muscles to increase his speed and escape.

When the light ended Hinata looked to where Shin is and saw that he was gone. "He got away." Hinata said dissappointedly as she felt Blanc disappeare beneath her foot.

A couple miles away Shin leaned his back against a tree as he was panting, "damn she got me good." he said as he reached inside his hoodie and pulled out a clear corked bottle with several pills inside, he pulled the cork out and took out one pill before putting the cork back on and putting the bottle back in his hoodie and swallowing the pill. " I have to get to Sasuke before..." Shin trailed of as he collapsed on the ground.

Back with the Sasuke retrieval team, the paralizes has worn off and the group is getting their bearings.

"Wow that was increadible Hinata!" Kiba said with pride for his teammate.

"It was nothing." Hinata said bashful.

"It was definetly not nothing." Kiba told her.

"Yeah Kiba's right Hinata-chan, you were increadible . you sent him running for the hills." Naruto complimented his mate.

Hinata's face turned red at Naruto's compliment, despite having a very close relationship, being intimate with one another and having children with him, Hinata still felt embarrassed when he complimented her. Sakura watched Hinata's reaction to Naruto's compliment and noticed that she acted diffirent with Naruto than everyone else.

"_Could Hinata have feelings for Naruto?"_ Sakura thought as she watched Naruto compliment Hinata more and making her face turn a deeper shade of red. "No doubt about it." She mutters but she feels a pang in her heart. "_What is this?" _Sakura thought as she places her hand over her heart.

" Alright if everyone's alright now we should get moving, Hinata can you see ahead so we don't run into anything unexpected?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure." Hinata agreed as she activated her Byakugan and her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw. " I see black flames burning the forest."

"_That must be Amaterasu."_ Kakashi thought. "Alright everyone move out." He ordered as they headed in the direction of the black flames and the sky begins to darken.

...

"Huh?" Shin gasps as he lifts his head off the ground. " I thought I was in a warm tunnel heading towards a bright light." he said aloud to no one as he got back up and dusted himself off. " Well I'm glad I took my dedicine before I kicked the bucket, That Hyuga girl was really strong and she has huge boobs too. well anyway better go find Sasuke." he told himself before hurrying along.

Meanwhile Naruto's group is closing in on Sasuke's Location but where blocked by a wall of black flames.

"Is there a way around this?' Naruto asked impatiently.

Hinata agtivated her Byakugan and scanned the area. " There doesn't appear to be a way around." She told him saddly.

"We'll have to wait for a path to open." Kakashi told everyone.

"It'll be too late by then." Naruto says frustrated that Sasuke is so close but he can't reach him.

" I think I can do something about that Senpai." Yamato said as he clasped his palms together and the earth in front of them is being pushed up by a wood wall and parts the trees that are consumed by the black flame making a clear path for them to travel.

"Alright Captain Yamato!" Naruto cheered as they continued along the path that Captain Yamato provided them, Rain soon started to fall but they continued on undeterred. when they finally arrived at the ruins they saw signs of a battle but the combatants where nowhere to be found.

Pakkun smells around the area and looks at Kakashi. " Sasuke was here, his scent is all over the area."

"Can you track it back to him?" Kakashi asks to which Pakkun shook his head.

"The scent appears to have vanished, its as if he disappeared." Pakkun explains.

Naruto looks around the area and then slams his fist against the ground. " Damn it Sasuke, why do you keep slipping away?"

Sakura looks at Naruto and she couldn't stand to see him like this, she smiles and opens her mouth to say something but someone beats her to it.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll find him." Hinata assures him as she walks towards him and kneels next to him. " We just need to keep looking." She tell him with a gentle smile as she places her right hand over his.

Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles. "Thanks Hinata-chan, you're right I can't give up. I'll just have to keep trying."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun and I'll be there with you so you won't have to do this alone." Hinata told him as she gently squeezed his hand.

Sakura stared wide eyed, the pang in her chest is back, even as the rain hit her face Sakura didn't register it. Her mind was going over Naruto and Hinata's conversation, " _It's just like what I told him back when Sasuke left the village."_ She thought and then she recalled Hinata's battle with Shin. "_Hinata is a lot stronger and more skilled than I am...I'm just holding Naruto back."_ she thought as tears started to run down her face but where masked by the rain.

After concluding that Sasuke couldn't be located, the Konoha group decided to find shelter before reporting back to the leaf. Captain Yamato created another wooden house and everyone got settled in, Later that night when everyone else was fast alseep Sakura snuck out of the house to do some training. she practiced the Taijutsu Tsunade taught her against some boulders, smashing them to pieces and maneuvering through the falling pieces. She then gathered the pieces and threw them into the air and attempted to catch everyone one of them, but despite catching a few of them she couldn't catch the majority. She kept trying over and over again to catch them but she was nowhere near fast enough, She tried using shadow clones to help her but she could only create three clones and they still didn't help her catch them all. Eventually her chakra was depleted and her clones disappeared, she fell to her knees and was pelted by the falling rocks. She was panting hard as she started recalling how she was easily beaten by Shin, she remembered how he mocked her and called her weak. Sakura grit her teeth as she stood back up and began to practice her taijutsu by punching the air.

"_You're pathetic!"_ Shin's words echoed in her mind as she continued practicing. " _You're so week, I'm surprised you're not dead yet_!" Sakura began jumping across the trees to work on her agility. "I have to get stronger, I have to help Naruto bring back Sasuke-kun." She told herself as she pushed herself harder. "_You're too busy thinking about your precious Sasuke-kun to take anything seriously."_ Sakura suddenly stops and lands on the ground. " _You're pretty easy to read, which makes sense why everyone is walking circles around you. That's pathetic!" _Sakura then recalls how Ino is now beating her in training and how Hinata was able to actually beat Shin. "_Even though you were trained by one of the legendary Sanin, there's still nothing special about you."_ Sakura's body starts trembling as she falls on her hands and knees, "_The only thing you might actually be usefull for is as a Baby Factory, But who would want to breed with a useless girl like you? I feel bad for any future kids you have since they'll be stuck with your useless DNA."_ Shin's laugh echoed in her mind and she finally broke down. "I can't do it, I can't become strong. and if I can't get stronger what use am I to anyone especially to Naruto." Sakura says out loud as she remembers How Naruto was hanging around Ino and his interaction with Hinata. " You're better off with them, then you are with me." She said defeated as sob rocked her body.

" What makes you so sure?"

Sakura's head shoots up and looks back to see Naruto standing next to a tree. " N-Naruto?" Sakura was surprised to see him but then she realised the state she was in and quickly got up. "What're you doing here?" She asked as she started wiping her tears.

"I wanted to do some training, I guess you had the same idea." Naruto said sheepishly as he tried to lighten the mood.

" If you want you can have this spot, I'll look for another one." Sakura told him while still having her back to him and started to leave.

"Wait Sakura-chan." Naruto called out to her and made her stop.

"What?" Sakura replied a little coldly.

"Do you want to train with me?" Naruto asks.

"I don't think I would be much of a training partner." Sakura tells him without looking back.

"That's ridiculous, you're the perfect training partner." Naruto tells her honestly.

Sakura smiles slightly at his compliment but she quickly frowns. "Fine, if you're so insistant then I'll train with you." Sakura agreed as she turned around to face Naruto. " So what do you want to work on?"

"How about we work on improving my dodging and since Baa-chan taught you how to avoid attacks very well then you're the perfect person to help me." Naruto says smiling.

"Alright but I'm going to hold back a little bit so I don't accidently hurt you." Sakura tels him as she gets into her Taijutsu stance.

"Don't hold back, give me everything you've got!" Naruto tells her.

"Are you crazy, what if you can't dodge my hits in time and you get seriously hurt?!" Sakura asks shocked, Naruto has been on the recieving end of her punches before so he should know what he's getting himself into.

"I'm dead serious Sakura-chan, our enemy isn't going pull any punches so I don't want you too either." Naruto told her .

Sakura saw the serious look on Naruto's face and sighed. " Fine, but don't blame me if I seriously hurt you."

"Don't worry, even I get seriously hurt I have you here to fix me up." Naruto assures her smiling confidently.

"Baka!" Sakura said as she charged forward, gathering chakra into her right fist she throws a right hook but Naruto leans his head to the left making Sakura miss. The air presure of her fist blasted several trees behind her.

"Wow, Sakura-chan that was amazing!" Naruto tells her sounding impressed.

"That was nothing special." Sakura tels him as she continues her attack, she's surprised that Naruto managed to dodge that.

"_Nothing special ?_ Sakura-chan you can do things I probably can never do." Naruto tells her as he dodges her punches.

"Like what?" Sakura asks as she switches from punches to kicks.

"Well for one your alot smarter than I am." Naruto starts off as he dodges one of Sakura's kicks that easily shatters a tree behind him.

"Book smarts can only get you so far." Sakura tells him as she starts getting a little frustrated that Naruto is dodging her attacks.

"But you need book smarts to help you understand how to do certain things and improve your skills which brings me to my second point you're an amazing medical ninja, I would bet you're better than Baa-chan now." Naruto tells her.

"No, I'm nowhere near Lady Tsunade's level!" Sakura said in frustration as she suddenly slams her palm together in front of her, creating a shockwave that knocks Naruto back and over some bushes. realising what she did Sakura quickly rushes to his aid. "Naruto, are you okay?" she asks worriedly as she reaches the bushes and sees him lying on a pile of rocks.

"I'm okay, these rocks broke my fall...ow." Naruto groans in pain as he tries to move himself into a comfortable position.

"Here let me help you." Sakura extends her right hand out to which Naruto takes and she hauls him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Other than my back pain, I'm alright." Naruto told her.

"Turn around and let me take a look." Sakura tells him to which he complies." Take off your jacket." she orders and Naruto obeys, she gathers chakra to her hands and places her palms on his back. " How does that feel?"

"A little better, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto tells her gratefully as his back pain begins to subside. " can you go a little lower?"

"sure." Sakura trails her hands down his back, she couldn't help but feel his muscles. " _His muscles feel hot."_ Sakura thought as she started feeling hot. "Does it hurt anywhere else."

"My chest hurts a little." He said with a hint of mischief as he turned around.

Sakura's face turned completely red as she saw Naruto's muscular chest, she slowly places her hands on his chest and slowly started to caress it. " _His chest is so hard and strong."_ She thought as she trailed her hands down to his abs, the feeling of his abs against her hands causes Sakura to shiver a bit. Her nose picks up a very pleasant smell that causes her breathing to become erratic. "_I never knew Naruto smelled this good before."_ She thought to herself as she begins to lean from side to side.

Naruto grabs Sakura's shoulders to help steady her. " Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks knowing ful well what was wrong with her.

"Yeah, just felt dizzy there for a minute." Sakura reassures him as the pleasant smell starts to get stronger, her body starts to lean into the source of the smell, her eyes half closed.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura fully opens her eyes and realizes that she was leaning on Naruto's chest. "Wah!" Sakura pushes herself away from Naruto but in doing so she losses her balance and falls back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto reaches out to grab her hand and pulls her back to him. " Are you alright?"

Sakura lifts her head from his chest to Stare into his deep blue eyes. "_Naruto has such nice eyes."_ She thought to herself as she rests her head against his strong chest. "_His heartbeat is very soothing."_

Naruto smiles as he holds gently. "Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm very lucky to have you as my teammate." Naruto tells her sincerely.

Sakura looks up at him with wide eyes. " How can you say that?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"After the way I treated you back at the academy and even after we became Genin." Sakura said as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey we were kids back then and I did kinda deserved it with how I acted." Naruto assured her but Sakura refused to see it that way.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sakura apologyzed as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"What are you apologyzing for Sakura-chan, you did nothing wrong." Naruto was a little confused at Sakura's sudden behaviour.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak!" Sakura yells in anguish as she burries her head against Naruto's chest, finally letting out what she has been feeling since her first encountering wih Shin.

"Hey you're not weak Sakura-chan."

"Yes I am!" Sakura cries as she remembers Shin's words and how much stronger Ino and Hinata have become. " I'm no longer fit to be a Shinobi, I can't support you like I promised. I'm sorry Naruto but if I continue to go with you on missions then I'll get you killed!"

Naruto now understands why Sakura acting strange it was because of their encounter with Shin. " Sakura-chan look at me."

Sakura raises her head to look at Naruto. " You won't get me killed Sakura-chan, on the contrary if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead already." He tells her smiling.

Sakura lets Naruto's words sink in and realizes that he's right. " But what if I can't save you?"

"Sakura-chan do you want to know why I keep getting stronger?" Naruto asks to which Sakura nods. " It's so I can protect my precious people from anything." Naruto then places his right hand againsts Sakura's face. " And your one of my most precious persons Sakura-chan." He tells her before leaning his head and kissing Sakura full on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widen at the sudden kiss "_Why is Naruto Kissing me?!"_ Sakura screams in her head but then her eyes start to close and soon she starts kissing him back. Naruto mentaly smiles as he licks Sakura's lower lip asking for permition to enter her mouth, Sakura complies as she opens her mouth to allow Naruto to deepen the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Sakura raises her hands to cup Naruto's face, Naruto lowers his hands towards Sakura's rear and gives it a firm squeeze which causes Sakura moan in the kiss. Sakura runs her fingers through Naruto's blonde locks and digging her nails in his scalp, She was so into the kiss that she doesn't notice red chakra bubbling out of Naruto's body and begins to cover them both.

"_I can't stop kissing Naruto, his kisses are so good!"_ Sakura thought as she hungrily kisses Naruto.

Naruto was over the moon, the girl he had a huge crush on when he was in the academy, the girl that wanted nothing to do with him, the girl that was crazy about Sasuke was Kissing him with such passion and hunger that it was as if she has been deprived of a something that she needs to live. "_ Don't get ahead of yourself, this is just the start."_ Naruto thought as he parted from Sakura and leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths, Naruto then starts trailing kisses down Sakura's neck and stops just above her coller bone. He nibbles that spot causing Sakura to moan loudly, Naruto smiled at this and places a lingering kiss on the spot he nibbled and pullss back, the red chakra begins to receed back into Naruto; but some of it receeds into Sakura.

Naruto stares into Sakura's half lidded eyes as he gently caresses the right side of her face. "Sakura-chan, let me be your strength."

"Huh?" Was Sakura's response, she was still feeling the effects of the kiss.

"Lets help each other get stronger, we've been training on our own for far too long, we need to work together if we want to have any chance of bringing Sasuke back to the village." Naruto tells her. " I know that if you were with me I can get alot stronger and I can make you stronger too Sakura-chan. " He brings his other hand up to cup her face. " Sakura-chan, let me help you." Naruto then dips his head to capture Sakura's lips in a heated kiss before parting. " I will give you more kisses if you do."

Sakura thought about his offer, Naruto can definetly help her get alot stronger and the kisses only sweatened the deal. " Are you sure I won't get in your way?" She asked timidly.

"Not at all."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Naruto teased.

"I'll train with you, baka." Sakura said smiling slightly.

Naruto's smile grew. " You won't regret it."

"You better not." Sakura said before pulling Naruto into another kiss.

A few hours later in another location, Sasuke is looking out at the ocean, his mind playing back what he has learned in the past couple hours, a couple feet behind him stood Madara Uchiha and his Teammates.

"So you got your butt kicked?" Karin asked with a smug look.

"S-shut up!" Shin told her, eversince he told them what happened, Karin has been rubbing it in his face.

"Ha ha, how does it feel like to lose for once?" Karin continued to mock.

"Why you-" Shin began to say but then noticed that Sasuke has turned aroud.

"From this point on we are team Taka and our goal is the elimination of the Leaf Village elders Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokada and Danzo Shimura." Sasuke informed them, his Sharinga activated.

"Looks like we're going to visit the leaf Village." Shin said as he stretched.

The next day in the leaf Village, Naruto's group has made it back to the village and delivered their report to Tsunade.

"So your mission was a failure?" Tsunade said staring at the group of Shinobi in her office.

"Yes lady Tsunade." Kakashi confirmed.

Tsunade sighed. "At least you all made it back, judging from your report that's all that matters given who your opponent was."

"It wasn't a total loss Milady." Kakashi said.

"Oh yes, that." She focused her gaze on Hinata. "It appears we found an advantage against Shin."

Hinata cast her gaze down as her cheeks turned red, she didn't like the attention, Tsunade chuckled a bit before dismissing everyone but Kakashi. " So did anything odd happened during your mission?"

"Yes."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. " What is it?"

"Hinata can also use the Flying Thunder God Technique."

Tsunade was visibly shocked to hear this. "Her too?!" Kakashi nods " What is going on here? First Naruto, Ino And now Hinata." She looked at her first apprentice. " Shizune I need you to get me Hiashi Hyuga right away!"

"Yes Milady!" Shizune hurried out the door.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Tsunade said to Kakashi as she was worried that the situation was going to escalate.

Meanwhile Naruto was making his way towards the Yamanaka flower shop, he wanted to see Ino and tell her all about his mission. but when he got to the shop he was dissappointed to find Ino's mother tending the register, he opened the front door and stepped inside the shop.

"Oh hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked, she knew of what Naruto had inside him but knew better than to believe that Naruto was the fox itself.

"Oh um, is Ino around?" Naruto asked nervously.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled knowingly. " I'm sorry Naruto, but Ino left on a mission yesterday." she saw Naruto visibly deflate at hearing that and it confirmed her suspicions. " But I believe she told me she would be back today." she told him which cheered him up.

"Okay thanks."

Mrs. Yamanaka suddenly had an idea. " Naruto, would you like to join us for dinner, I'm pretty sure Ino will be back and you two can see each other."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose." Naruto told her.

"Nonesense, my husband is out on a mission also so it would've been just the two of us anyway." Mrs. Yamanaka asured him.

"Okay thanks I'll be back later then." Naruto thanked her as he made his way out the door.

"Oh my he really must like Ino, could they already be dating?" Mrs. Yamanaka pondered.

**Beneath the village.**

"are you certain of this?" A man with bandages covering part of his face asks.

"Yes lor Danzo, Hyuga Hinata was using the fourth Hokage's famed Jutsu." Sai reported.

"So with the Jinchuuriki and the Yamanaka girl that makes three people who know that Jutsu besides the Fourth Hokage." Danzo ponders. " It will be difficult to monitor the Hyuga especially within her clans compound. so we'll focus on the Jinchuuriki and the Yamanaka."

"Yes lord Danzo." Sai bowed before taking his leave. "_Naruto, I'm sorry."_

Meanwhile a couple miles outside the village Team Asuma is resting at a roadside teashop enjoying a momentary pause in their journey before heading back to the leaf.

"Hurry up you three, I want to make it to the village before nightfall." Ino complained as she tapped her right foot impatiently.

"What's the hurry Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to enjoy his tea in peace.

"Yeah I want to savor these delicious sweets." Choji said as he took a bite of said sweet.

"The problem is that-" Ino suddenly froze as her nose picked up a familiar scent.

Azuma noticed this. " What's wrong Ino?"

Ino exited the teashop and looked down the road to see a familiar person.

**There you have it, Team Taka is formed, Danzo enters the stage Hinata being a Badass like she's suppose to be, Naruto and Sakura kiss and Ino encounters an unknown person. hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it helps me continue this story.**


	7. Dinner At The Yamanakas

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, he along with its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dinner at the Yamanaka's.**

Ino stands outside the Tea shop staring at the familiar woman with sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails walking down the road towards her, She is wearing mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards with black ninja sandles (It's the outfit she wore during the five Kage summit.). A Suna headband was proudly displayed on her forehead. " This is a surprise, I didn't expect someone would be waiting for me." The Suna kunoichi spoke as she stood a few feet in front of Ino.

"I am not, Me and my team were already here when I...sensed your chakra." Ino clarified making sure to not mention that she actually smelled her, no doubt it would sound weird coming out of her and wierder still that she knew what the Suna Kunoichi smelled like.

"I see, out on a mission?" she asked.

"Coming back from it actually." Ino said as her Teammates and Sensei came out of the Tea Shop.

"Oh it's you." Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone. 

"Nice to see you too, little boy." She responded in an equally annoyed tone.

"Temari, what brings you out here?" Asuma asked.

"I have something to discuss with Lady Tsunade." Temari told him.

"Is something going on at Suna?" Asuma asked worriedly.

"No, everything is fine." She assured him. " I have some documents for her from the Kazekage."

"Okay, okay now that we're all done with exchanging greetings lets hurry back to the village." Ino said impatiently.

Shikamaru sighed in exhaustion " What a drag." He muttered which earned him a glare from Ino.

"In a hurry to see your boyfriend?" Temari said teasingly which caused Ino to blush.

"S-so what?! At least I got one!" Ino defended.

"And you think I don't?" Temari asked as she folded her arms over her impressive bust that was a little bigger than Ino's.

"Hah! I pitty the poor sap who has to be your boyfriend." Ino mocked.

Temari's eye twitched at that." Oh yeah well your man must be very patient to deal with you."

Ino grited her teeth as her anger was begining to rise. " come again?"

"You heard me."Temari narrowed her eyes as they both glared at each other.

"Whoa whoa, calm down ladies." Asuma said while getting between them.

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru muttered as he went back inside the tea house but then he was suddenly lifted into the air by a strong gust of wind.

"What was that little boy?" Temari asked with ever growing irritation.

"Hey knock it off!" Shikamaru said as he's flailing is arms around.

"My pleasure." Temari said before sending Shikamaru flying high into the air and disappearing into the distance.

"Serves him right." Ino said with a huff before going back inside the tea house to grab her belongings along with her teammates. "C'mon we've already waisted enough time as it is." She told Choji and Asuma before giving them their belongings.

"Wait Ino, what about Shikamaru's things?" Choji asked.

Ino smirked before replying. " Don't worry, it'll be right behind him!" She threw Shikamaru's backpack in the same direction he went.

Asuma let out a whistle as he saw the backpack disappear in the distance. "The training with Lady Tsunade must be paying off." He complimented as they all made their way back to the leaf village.

**Leaf Village, Hokage Tower**

Lady Tsunade was sitting in her office going over the mission reports from the encounters with Shin. "_This doesn't make sense, how can Naruto, Ino and Hinata use the fame Jutsu of the fourth Hokage and how long have they known that Jutsu?"_ Tsunade pinched her nose in frustration. " Is this what my Grandfather, Granduncle and Sarutobi-Sensei had to deal with?" There was a Knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Lady Tsunade, I've brought Hiashi Hyuga as you requested." Shizune said from behind the door.

"Very well then, you may enter." Tsunade said as the door opened and Shizune entered her office followed by Hiashi.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, please have seat." Tsunade gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Thank you Milady." Hiashi politely thanked Tsunade as he sat down.

"Hiashi, has Hinata been acting odd as off late?" Tsunade asked getting straight to the point.

"Odd?" Hiashi asked confused.

"yes, for example is there a change in her daily activities?, or is her behavior diffirent from before?" Tsunade asked more thouroughly.

Hiashi thought for a moment before answering. " Well now that you mention it, she was feeling unwell a couple of months back."

"What was wrong with her?" Tsunade asks going into Medic mode.

"She felt nauseous for a while and looked very pale, she was more violent if you can believe it." Hiashi said which caused Tsunade's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Your daughter was being violent?" Shizune asked not believing that sweet and gentle Hinata could be violent.

"Yes, even the smallest issue seems to set her off." Hiashi said as he rubbed his right wrist.

Tsunade noticed this and asked " What happened?"

"Well you see during training my daughter got a little carried away and nearly broke my wrist." Hiashi cringed as he recalled Hinata's sinister smirk as she grabbed his wrist in a deathgrip. " Also her physical strength has increased."

"Can you please explain on that." Tsunade asks.

"Well during a spar with Neji, Hinata punched the ground and made a massive crator like you did." Hiashi said which shocks Tsunade and Shizune. " Then Hinata asked to fight all of the Hyuga clan's head Family and branch family." Hiashi began.

"Why would Hinata ask that?" Tsunade questioned.

"I asked her that and she responded that she would tell me after she won." Hiashi told her.

"What?" Tsunade and Shizune said shocked.

"I was surprised myself when she said that." Hiashi said.

"That's a pretty bold thing to say." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed.

"I thought it was a joke but the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice suggested otherwise." Hiashi told them.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked wanting to know.

"She defeated all of us."

"All of you?!" Shizune said stunned at such a feat.

"Yes, she easily defeated the others with hardly any effort. She saved me, Neji and Hanabi for last, attacking us individually as if she testing us." Hiashi explained.

"Testing you?" Tsunade questioned.

"It was as if she wanted to prove a point, a point which I didn't understand until she told us to attack her at once."

"That's insane." Tsunade said, this behaviour was definetly unlike Hinata.

"We thought so too, but she insisted and we did attack her only to be easily repelled and she took us down quickly and easily." Hiashi concluded.

Tsunade and Shizune stared at Hiashi in shock and awe, Tsunade then asked "What was the point she was trying to prove?"

"She wanted to prove that she was stronger than all of us combined and could take us down anytime she wanted without hardly trying, she then kept her promise and told us the reason for this battle..." Hiashi trailed off as he began to recall.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was looking down at her defeated clan members who were scattered around the training field, groans of pain can be heard around the field as her clan members attempted to move. Hiashi couldn't believe what his daughter had done, the gentle, kind and timid girl he raised just took down every member of the clan without hesitation or mercy. He raised his head to see his daughter standing over him, her eyes held such strength that he almost felt afraid. _

_"Father." Hinata suddenly spoke. " I will now tell you the reason why I asked to fight you all." Her voice didn't falter as she spoke which surprised Hiashi. " I did this to make clear where we all stand."_

_"W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously._

_"That you are all beneath me." Hinata said in a cold tone which caused a chill to go through everyone. " I just made it clear that I am not anyones puppet and whatever plans some of you may have for me should be considered crushed." She continued with the same cold tone. " My life is for me to decide, am I understood!" She said causing everyone to nod quickly._

_Hiashi stared at his daughter in awe, during her statement Hinata displayed strength and confidence that he couldn't believe this was his daughter. It reminded him of his late wife. She displayed such strength and was a real lioness when protecting their daughters, In fact their aura's were strickingly similar. Hiashi couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips, " You've become strong Hinata."_

_"I thought I made that clear just now." Hinata said, her tone softening._

_"True, but I wanted to say it just to make it clear." He explained still smiling. "I'm so very proud of you."_

_Hinata smiled as she offered her hand to her father. "Thank you, father."_

_Hiashi took his daughters hand as she helped him stand._

_Flashback end._

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Hiashi smiling face as he finished with astonishment. "How long ago was this?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably a week ago." He answered.

"What else-"

"Ahhhhh!"

Everyone on the room was startled by a scream coming from outside followed by the sound of branches snapping. Tsunade quickly got up from her chair to look out her window. "What's going on out here?!" she looks towards a nearby tree to see Shikamaru hanging from one of the branches. "Shikamaru? wha-" she cuts herself off when something else descends from the sky and hits Shikamaru causing him to be free from the branches and crash on the ground.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade calls out his name in concern as she leaps from the window to land in front of him, Shikamaru is lying on his upper back with his legs lying against the tree facing up and a backpack on his face. " are you alright?" she kneels down and removes the backpack from his face which left an imprint.

Shikamaru looked up at Tsunade before muttering "Troublesome." he took the backpack from her and put it back on his face. Tsunade was annoyed at his behavior but before she could voice it out several shinobi arrived to check out what came flying into the village.

"Lady Tsunade, is everything alright?" one of them asked.

"Yes, nothing to worry about." Tsunade assured them.

"But what about him?" Another one said pointing to Shikamaru.

"It's fine, it's just Shikamaru."She said causing everyone to nod in understanding before disappearing.

Tsunade rose to her feet as looked up at her window where Hiashi and Shizune were looking at her. she jumped back up to her window as Shizune and Hiashi made room for her. "Hiashi, I think we should continue this discussion some other time."

"I understand Lady Hokage."Hiashi agreed.

"Also keep a close watch over Hinata in case she shows any more strange behavior." Tsunade told him.

"If I may ask Milady, what makes you so suspicious of her?" Hiashi asks.

"It's not just her." Tsunade looks at him with a serious look. " What I'm about to tell you only Myself , Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kakashi know."

"what's going on?" Hiashi asked not liking the seriousness of this conversation.

"Your daughter along with Naruto and Ino have someone learned The fourth Hokage's famous Jutsu, The Flying Thunder God Technique." Tsunade said causing Hiashi's eyes to widen in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Hiashi blurted out.

"Quite serious." Tsunade said as she watched Hiashi cast his gaze down.

"How can this be?" Hiashi asked no one in particular as he rubbed his forehead. " How did Hinata come across such a coveted technique from the Fourth Hokage?"

"Hiashi, what I just told you must never be revealed to anyone else. Am I understood?" Tsunade told him sternly.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Hiashi agreed still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his eldest daughter Knows The Flying Thunder God Technique, but then he realizes something. " Lady Tsunade, there is a seal that the Hyuga main house created to prevent the branch house from using their byakugan to spy on them."

"Yes, I am aware of that seal." Tsunade says.

"I believe Hinata used it on herself." Hiashi told her.

"I fail to see the problem with that since she's allowed to use it on herself I believe." Tsunade said not uderstanding Hiashi's concern.

"Hinata would never use that seal since she believes its a sign of distrust between the main and branch houses, she was against putting the seals in her room but we did it anyway for her own good. So the fact that she would willingly use it on herself is unlike her." Hiashi finished explaining.

"I see, Thank you for telling me this." Tsunade said as she pondered this new information.

"Lady Tsunade, does Inoichi know about this?" Hiashi asks.

"No, I didn't get a chance to talk to him yet. He's currently out on a mission." she explained.

"Very well, I'll be sure to keep on eye on my daughter." Hiashi bowed before exiting the hokage's office.

"Do you think he took it well?" Shizune asks.

"Perhaps." Tsunade sighs. "I wonder how Inoichi will take it?"

Meanwhile at the village gate Ino, Temari, Choji and Asuma have finally arrived.

"Alright Ino, Choji you two can head on home I'll report to the Hokage." Asuma said and the second he finish that sentence Ino sped off.

"okayseeyoutomorrowyoutwo!" Ino quickly said while leaving a trial of dust behind her.

"She's probably in a hurry to get laid." Temari commented as she and Azuma headed to the Hokage tower. In no time They were both standing before the hokage.

"Asuma how was the mission?" Tsunade asked.

"The mission went well Lady Tsunade." Asuma responded as he handed Tsunade his mission report.

"That's great to hear." Tsunade said as she took a scroll from Asuma. "That will be all."

Asuma noded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade then turned her attention to Temari. "Temari, how was your trip?"

"It was fine Milady." Temari answered as she handed Tsunade some documents.

"Thank you." Tsunade said as she took the documents from her and began to go over its contents, She then stamped the documents with her special ink stamp before filing it away. "Everything is all set." Tsunade told Temari. "Will you be returning to Suna now?"

"I'll get a bite to eat first before heading out." Temari told her

"Are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow to go back to Suna?, it can be dangerous to travel alone. especially someone as important as you." Tsunade said.

"Yes I'm sure, I have something planned for tomorrow and I am fully capable of dealing with whatever comes my way." Temari told Tsunade.

"I don't doubt that." Tsunade agreed knowing full well what Temari was capable of.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon Milady." Temari bowed before exiting the office.

"Youngsters these days." Tsunade shook her head as she smiled.

"You know what they say, Blondes have more fun."

Tsunade was startled by the voice coming from behind her, she turned her chair around to glare at Jiraiya. "Baka! how many times have I told you to stop doing that?!"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Jiraiya grinned sheepishly before Tsunade bonked him on the head. "Ow! what was that for?"

"_Sorry, I couldn't help myself_. " Tsunade mocked as Jiraiya rubbed his head, She crossed her arms under her impressive bossom and narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. " So what did you find out?"

Noticing the seriousness of her voice Jiraiya replied. " I checked all my sources but I was unable to find anything in regards to Shin, no one has ever heard of him until now."

Tsunade sighed before taking a seat "Great." she groaned in frustration.

"It's as if he just came out of thin air." Jiraiya commented. " We just need to analyze the information we already have on him to find some kind of weakness."

"Well then I've got good news for you then." Tsunade said with a knowing smile.

"We have someone that can not only go toe to toe with Shin but Actually managed to beat him too." She told him still smiling.

"who?" Jiraiya asked leaning closer.

"Hyuga Hinata." Tsunade told him.

"Hiashi's daughter?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yep, it seems her clan techniques were very affective against him. So she's our best chance against him." Tsunade explained still smiling.

"I'd hate to wipe the smile off your beautiful face but after his defeat by her hands, Shin will probably come up with a strategy to fight her in case they meet again." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade's smile turned in to a frown which caused Jiraiya to immediately regret having said anything but then her smile quickly returns. " Then we'll just have to come up with a strategy ourselves."

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sighed as he layed on his bed, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He was disappointed that he didn't get to see Ino and let her know that he was alright. She was really against him doing this and he hated himself for upsetting her. " I have to make it up to her somehow." he closed his eyes and began to think of what he could do for Ino when his stomach started growling. "No use thinking on an empty stomach, time for some ramen." he got out of bed and headed for the door, but just as his hand was about to reach the handle the door sudden swung open causing him be slammed against the wall.

"Naruto are you here?!" Ino called out as she entered Naruto's apartment, the door closing behind her to reveal a disoriented Naruto as he stumbles forward. Ino checked Naruto's room first. " Not here. " She muttered as she noticed that his bed was disturbed." he was here." She said excitedly as she checked the room for anymore signs while Naruto was stumbling around outside his bedroom. She checked his closet, rummaging through his clothes, there was some spare clothes for her since she sometimes stays over. She closes his closet and begins to head towards the bedroom door. On the other side Naruto is leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door, the room around him was spinning and he couldn't think straight. His bedroom door was opened but Ino couldn't see him as the door was blocking her view. "I bet he's at Ichiraku." Ino sighs as she exits his apartment. " I'd better go home and drop off my stuff, god I can sure use a shower." She made her way home but along the way she felt like she was being watched.

"_A stalker huh?" _Ino rolled her eyes, they were such a pain. She concentrated on his chakra and senses something Familiar about it. "_The stalker's from the Yamanaka clan?!"_ Ino realized as she wondered why a member of her own clan was stalking her. She sees the Yamanaka flower shop in the distance and senses her stalker put more distance between her and as soon as she entered the shop the stalker stopped but she figured whoever it was won't stay away for long.

"I'm home!" Ino announced.

"Ino, welcome home." Ino's mother greeted her daughter.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went on a mission just after you left." Mrs, Yamanaka told her.

"So it's just the two of us tonight then." Ino said as she headed up the stairs and towards her room.

Mrs. Yamanaka was about to say something until she saw the exhausted look on her daughter's face. "Tough mission?"

"No." was all she said as she entered her room and closed the door.

Mrs. Yamanaka became worried but then she remembered that Naruto would be joining them for dinner. "I'm sure she'll cheer up when she sees Naruto." She then goes to the kitchen to prepare.

Once inside her room Ino closed the curtains of her window and checked her room for anything that shouldn't be there, after confirming that there wasn't anything she took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled. " It smells the same which means nobody has been in here." She then sat at the edge of her bed and focused on sensing the chakra of her stalker, and sure enough he was closer to her house but not by much. " Time to see who this stalker is." She closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

Outside a man wearing an Ambu mask and cloak is hidding in a tree, He was tasked with observing Ino Yamanaka and report anything unusual to Danzo. So far the only thing he noted was her being in Naruto Uzumaki's apartment looking for him, he's staying far from her house to avoid being detected which makes observing his target difficult. But little did he know that he himself is being watched.

Ino smiled as she sees her stalker, on top of her clan abilities getting a boost she's also gained another power such as the ability to manipulate plants which allows her to see through them. " _Why is a member of the Ambu black ops stalking me?"_ She thought before opening her eyes and fell back on her bed. "Maybe I'm just that attractive." Ino smirked before her eyes widen in shock and she sat up. " Don't tell me I'm in heat and releasing strong pheromones?!" She got off her bed and started pacing. "Great I'm going to attract the whole male population of Konoha, and there's only one way to end this soon." Her cheeks turned a rosy color as her eyes had a far away look before shaking her head rapidly. " Whoa there, don't get ahead of yourself. I gave birth not too long ago so I shouldn't be in heat. But then again my body has been altered since becoming Naruto-kun's mate so I'm not so sure how my reproductive cycle works now." Ino said out lout before stopping and clapping her hands together. "Okay, shower first, then I'll figure this out." she said before heading towards the bathroom.

Back in Naruto's apartment, Naruto has managed to regain his senses. " Ugh what hit me?" He checked the clock on his wall and realized how late it was. " crap I'm going to be late for dinner at Ino's place!" Naruto went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing his teeth and heading out of his partment, he makes one stop along the way and resumes his course with a box in hand. He makes it to the Yamanaka flower shop but hesitates to enter. "Should I even use this entrance?" He said out lout as he looked around for any other way inside. " I guess there's no helping it then." He entered the Yamanaka Flower shop but found no one inside. "Hello, Mrs. Yamanaka?" he called out.

He heard footsteps coming from the back and Mrs. Yamanaka came through a door drying her hands on a towel. "Naruto, welcome please follow me." She ushered him to follow her in to the main house.

"Thank you for having me." Naruto politely thanked Mrs. Yamanaka as he followed her inside the main house. "I've brought something to thank you for inviting me to dinner"

Mrs. Yamanaka turned around to see Naruto holding out a square box, she took the box and opened the top to reveal a delicious cake decorated with fruits. "This looks delicious, thank you Naruto." Mrs. Yamanaka went to the kitchen to put the cake away but turned around to address Naruto. " Ino's getting ready so why don't you have a seat on the sofa."

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said before doing as he was told, he sat on the couch for several minutes taping his fingers against his leg. Finally fed up with waiting Naruto stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Mrs. Yamanaka, is there something I can do to help?"

Mrs. Yamanaka who was busy cutting some vegetables was pleasantly surprised by the offer. "Thank you for offering Naruto, but you don't have to."

"I want to, and besides it wouldn't feel right to have you do everything while I just sat on the couch doing nothing." Naruto argued.

Mrs. Yamanaka was touched by his sincerity. " Well when you put it that way how can I refuse?" She then motioned for Naruto to help her chop some vegetables first before asking him to set the dinning room table.

Meanwhile Ino was still enjoying her shower, the water running down her curvaceous body. "God this feels so good." she moaned as she ran her hands across her impressive bust, washing away the sweat and grime. But despite the relaxing shower she's still on edge over the AMBU stalker, she can still sense him at the same distance away from her house. "_I wonder if the stalker will try something as I sleep?"_ Ino thought as she turned the knob off and the water steadily stopped. she reached for a towel and started drying herself off before wrapping the towel around herself, she picked up her blow dryer hanging from a towel rack and preceeded to dry her hair. After her hair was dry she reached for the clothes she brought and put on a lacy purple bra and panties, she then put on a purple spaghetti strap tank top which stretched over her massive breasts, and slipped on some jean shorts. She tied her hair in a pony tail before finally exiting the bathroom and walked barefoot down the stairs towards the dinning room.

"Mom is dinner ready ye-" Ino cut herself off when she saw Naruto setting up the table.

Naruto looked up to see Ino and smiled widely. "Hey Ino-chan, dinner will be ready soon so could you wait a little bit longer please? also you look amazing by the way" he winked at her before resuming setting up the able.

Ino just stood in place staring wide eyed at Naruto, she then walked over to him, grabbed him by his shoulders and made him face her. " What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Your Mom invited me over for dinner." Naruto answered her.

Ino blinked at this. "_Why would Mom invite Naruto to dinner unless.._.Naruto, did you stop by my family's flower shop?"

"Yep, I stopped by earlier to see you but you weren't there, and your Mom told me you were on a mission and would be back later, so she invited me to dinner so that I can see you." Naruto explained.

"When did you get back?" She asked curiously.

"I got back a while ago." He told her.

Ino facepalm "Why didn't you contact me telepathically?"

"Why didn't you?" He countered with a sly grin causing Ino to be taken aback.

"Well I-uh." Ino stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Naruto folded his arms as he looked at Ino with a smug look, Ino noticed this and frowned. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing, it's just that you make the cutest expression when you are confused." he then placed his index finger underneath her chin and raised her head slightly. " It makes me want to do this." He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss, Ino's eyes widen in shock and was about to scold him about kissing her in her house with her mother close by, but stopped when she felt the passion from the kiss. combined with the longing to see him Ino gave in to the kiss as she closed her eyes and wraped her arms around his neck, her worries about being caught and the AMBU stalking her were pussed to the back of her mind as she continued to kiss her mate passionately. Naruto brought his hands around her to caress her back before trailing down to her round butt and gave it a squeeze causing Ino to moan in the kiss.

They felt a heat rising within them as their bodies started grinding against each other, but before they could go any further a loud coughing sound caused their eyes to snap open and turn their heads towards the source of the coughing to see Mrs. Yamanaka leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said still smiling.

"Mom, t-this isn't what it looks like!" Ino said hastily as she removed herself from Naruto.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked raising an eyebrow, she noticed the thin trail of saliva that connected the mouths of her daughter and Naruto when they parted. "Because to me it looked like you were having an intense makeout session with Naruto."

Ino just stood there unable to come up with a counter argument, Mrs. Yamanaka continued to smile as she watched her nervous daughter looking anywhere but her. She broke out in to a fit of laughter making Ino and Naruto look at her oddly, she then looked at them and spoke. " Ino, there's no reason to hide the fact that you and Naruto are clearly together."

"Eh?" was Ino and Naruto's response.

"I'm perfectly fine with you dating him, Naruto is a very nice and handsome young man. great job in finding such a stud." She winked at Naruto causing him to blush.

"Um thanks?" Ino said not quite sure whether to be happy that her mother aproves of Naruto or grossed out that her own mother just flirted with her mate and who can blame her, Naruto is quite the eye candy, especially when he removes his jacket.

"Why don't you two have a seat while I get the food." Mrs. Yamanaka said as she went in to the kitchen.

Naruto and Ino just stood there for a bit before letting out a collective sigh. "That was a relief." Ino spoke as her heart was beating rapidly, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and bringing her against a hard chest.

" I guess this means we can continue." Naruto whispered seductively in Ino's ear causing her to shudder.

"Baka, we can't!" Ino told him as the fire within her was re-ignited.

"Why not? " Naruto said nuzzling into Ino's platinum blonde hair and inhaling the scent of her vanilla shampoo.

It took all of Ino's will power not to give in, she could hear her mother's footsteps approaching and Ino pried herself free from Naruto's arms a took a seat just as her mother entered the dinning room.

"I hope you have a healthy appetite Naruto." Mrs. Yamanaka said as she carried a large serving tray filled with food, Naruto immediately went to her and grabbed a hold of the tray. " Let me help you with this Mrs. Yamanaka." Naruto offered. Mrs. Yamanaka smiled "You're such a gentleman Naruto, thank you." she alloyed him to carry the tray to the table where she started filling up their plates with food. they both took their seats, Naruto sat next to Ino while Mrs. Yamanaka sat at the head of the table.

"Itadakimasu!" the three said in unison before digging in.

"The food is delicious Mrs. Yamanaka!" Naruto complimented as he stuffed his face.

"Thank you Naruto, but don't forget you helped make this." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"Nah, all I did was chop some Vegetables. You cooked this amazing meal." Naruto told her.

"You're being too modest Naruto." Mrs. Yamanaka said but still appreciated the compliment.

Ino just stared at them with bewilderment, they are getting along so well and she had never seen her mother smile like that except when she spent time alone with her father. but then again this was Naruto, he practically radiated happiness and his smile was infectious.

"You're being awefully quite Ino." Mrs. Yamanaka spoke startling Ino.

"W-what do you mean?" Ino stuttered.

"don't be shy now, tell me how did your relationship get started? for the longest time you had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha" Mrs. Yamanaka asked as she leaned on the table.

Ino groaned as she casts her gaze on her food and drumbed her fingers on the table, "_Right, Mom knew I liked Sasuke."_ she thought before looking at her Mom. " Mom, it was a silly crush of a little girl. I'm a Kunoichi now, and I've moved on to bigger and better things." there was a tint of red on her cheeks as she said the last part, Mrs. Yamanaka noticed this and smiled knowingly. "As for how we got started..." Ino trailed off as she cast a glance at Naruto.

"It was over a bowl of ramen." Naruto said smiling as he placed his hand on top of Ino's.

"Try several." Ino added while rolling her eyes, but did nothing to remove Naruto's hand.

Mrs. Yamanaka giggled at the couples interraction. "That can't be everything I hope."

"Far from it. So after Naruto-kun stuffed his face he asked me out to one Konoha's popular restaurant." Ino said.

"Wait a minute, I don't recall you going out." Mrs. Yamanaka narrowed her eyes at Ino who scratched the back of her head with her free hand nervously.

"I may have snuck out." Ino confessed.

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"Anyway we had a wonderful evening and we started dating after that." Ino told her.

"How long ago was this?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked suspicious.

They both glanced at each other before looking back at Mrs. Yamanaka. " A couple of months." Ino answered.

"So you've been dating that long and if I had to guess no one else besides me knows about you two, am I right?" She asks to which they nod, Mrs. Yamanaka takes a sip from her tea before setting her cup down. " Ino, how deep is your relation?"

Ino and Naruto are surprised by the question. "W-what ever do you mean Mom?" Ino managed the ask as she avoided looking directly in to her mother's eyes.

"You know very well what I mean, you are both young, you have a body a alot of women would kill to have and Naruto is no doubt shredded underneath those clothes, so I know you two have probably been doing it like rabbits." She said causing them both to blush furiously.

"There's no way-" Ino began to say but her mother's glare caused her to gulp nervously. "Yes, we did make love." she finally admited.

Mrs. Yamanaka looked at her daughter as she took in what she just said. " _She said they made love instead of saying they had sex, these two are serious about each other."_ Mrs. Yamanaka thought before speaking. "I hope you two have been using protection." by the way they avoided looking at her told her they haven't. "Well if your not going to use protection then hurry up and give me a grandchild already!"

Ino and Naruto fell out of their chairs while Mrs. Yamanaka started laughing. "MOM!" Ino screamed as her face was burning red with both embarassment and anger.

"What? I'm not getting any younger. I would like to see my grandchild before I pass on." Mrs. Yamanaka told her.

"You're not that old!" Ino reminded her as Naruto helped her off the floor.

"Anyway I aprove of your relationship with Naruto, he's a very nice young man and I can tell he's crazy about you." Mrs. Yamanaka said as she smiled brightly.

"Thanks Mom." Ino thanked her mother and returning the smile before looking at her mates smiling face.

"But you're going to have to tell your father." Mrs. Yamanaka told her daughter causing both her and Naruto's smiles to drop.

"Right, I forgot about him." Ino was dreading it but Naruto was more so as his face was as pale as a ghost.

"Now who wants desert?" Mrs. Yamanaka said as she rose from her seat and went to the kitchen to retrieve the cake Naruto brought.

Ino collapses on the table and lets out a groan. "God, that was so embarassing."

"At least she approves of me going out with you." Naruto tells her in hopes of getting her to look on the bright side.

"Oh yeah? just wait till you meet my dad, and if he finds out that you've been sleeping with me then it's nice knowing you." Ino said causing a chill to run down Naruto's spine.

"He won't seriously kill the father of his grandchildren, right?" Naruto whispered fearfully.

"If he finds out about that then you'll wish he killed you stud." Ino winks at him as he sinks into his chair. soon Mrs. Yamanaka came back with Naruto's cake in hand as well as three plates, she noticed Naruto's gloomy state and immediately recognized it. "Cheer up Naruto, I'm sure you'll make a good impression on my Husband." She assured him before placing the cake on the table and cutting up a a slice for each of them, as they enjoyed the delicious cake Mrs. Yamanaka continued to ask them about their relationship, like does anybody else know?, how were you able to keep your relationship a secret? and so forth.

Saddly it was starting to get late and Naruto regrettably had to leave. " Thank you for the food Mrs. Yamanaka, I really had a great time meeting you." Naruto thanked Ino's mom.

"Oh you're quite welcome Naruto, Please feel free to come over anytime, just give me a heads up first." She told him and they shared a laugh.

"I'll walk you to the door," Ino offered as she wraped her arms around Naruto's left arm and led him to the section of their house that was the flower shop, she stopped outside the door that seperates the house from the store and faced her mate. "_I'm being stalked by an AMBU black ops." _She told him via telepathy.

"_Why would a member of AMBU be stalking you?" _Naruto thought worriedly.

"_I'm not sure, but the AMBU is a member of the Yamanaka clan."_ Ino informed him.

"_Anyone you know?" _He asked.

"_No, I don't recognize his chakra signature. I could try asking my Dad if he knows anything about a Yamanaka clan member in the AMBU." _Ino thought.

"_Good Idea, I'll try asking Kakashi Sensei and Granny Tsunade if they know something." _Naruto thought before wrapping his arms around Ino and bringing her close. " Don't worry, we'll figure this out." he assured her.

"I hope so." Ino replied as she rested her head on his chest not sounding too assured.

"Hey Ino-chan." Naruto said his mates name and she lifted her head to look at him. " This guy doesn't know that we're on to him and that gives us the advantage, as long as we can stay one step ahead of him if not two then he doesn't stand a chance." Naruto told her confidently.

Ino smiled at his words before bringing her right hand up to caress his cheek. "Way to look on the brighter side of things stud."

"Hey, it's what I do." Naruto responded before dipping his head and capturing Ino's lips in a passionate kiss. Ino melted into the kiss as she ran her right hand through Naruto's blonde locks, Naruto brought his left hand down to squeeze her butt causing Ino to moan in the kiss, he brought his right hand around to caress her stomach before moving up to her breast. They were so in to their makeout session that they didn't hear the door to the flower shop open.

"Ahem!."

Both Ino and Naruto instantly parted from their kiss as they both stared at the front door to the shop to see none other than Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Daddy?!" Ino gasped.

"Hello, Ino." Inoichi greeted his daughter, he couldn't help but notice the thin line of saliva that connected their mouths as the parted. "Mind telling me what Naruto is doing here and why he's HOLDING ON TO YOUR CHEST LIKE THAT?! "

Ino and Naruto looked down to see Naruto's hand grabbing on to her breast and they quickly seperated. "M-Mr. Yamanaka it wasn't what you think." Naruto tried to tell him but Inoichi wasn't buying it.

"OH really?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "because it clearly looked like you were taking advantage of my daughter!"

"NO, I would never take advantage of Ino-chan. I swear!" Naruto tried to assure him but Inoichi pulled out a Kunai which caused Naruto to gulp.

"You horny bastard, trying to seduce my daughter so you can sleep with her and get her pregnant will you. Not on my watch!" Inoichi lunged at Naruto and attempted to cut him with his Kunai, but Naruto managed to jump out of the way. "Mr. Yamanaka, please calm down." Naruto said as he dodged another slash of his kunai. "Hold still you punk!" Inoichi continued to slash at Naruto who continued to dodge.

"Daddy please calm down and lets talk about this!" Ino said trying to calm her father.

"There's nothing to talk about sweetie, this bastart has do die!" Inoichi growled as he did a familiar hand sign.

Ino's eyes widen in fear as she recognized the hand seal. "Daddy don't!"

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" Inoichi called out as Naruto suddenly froze.

"Hey what's going on?!...I can't move my body?!" Naruto was panicking as he struggled to move.

"You're mine now punk." Inoichi said as he pulled out another kunai and tossed both Kunais to Naruto who caught them.

"Wait, I didn't tell my body to do that!" Naruto said as he held the kunais with the pointed end pointing at his body.

"I own your body now, it's time for you to die!" Inoichi said as Naruto's arms were about to stab himself.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

Naruto's arms suddenly stopped and released the Kunais, Inoichi's eyes widen in shock before turning his head around to look at his daughter who was using the same hand seal as himself.

"Ino you-"

"Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Ino cut her father off as she walked towards her mate and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ino-"

"Daddy, can I please have a word with you in the living room?" Ino ordered as she gave her father a death glare.

"S-sure sweetheart." Inoichi fearfully agreed as he hurried to the living room.

"Uh see you tomorrow Ino-chan." Naruto said goodbye as he quickly exited the Yamanaka flower shop, he didn't want to risk facing Ino's wrath. He started to make his way home when the wind picked and he suddenly froze. "No way." He grinned widely before disappearing.

A fair distance away The Root Ambu that was asigned to watch Ino saw Naruto enter the Yamanaka Flower Shop and stay till late in the evening before leaving. "What was the Jinchuuriki doing at Inoichi's home? I'd better report this to lord Danzo." He said before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Temari was already a fare distance away from the village but she was still deep in the forests of the land of fire. After having something to eat She immediately began making her way back to Suna, but despite leaving while the sun was still up it was already dark and she wasn't out of the woods so to speak. " Maybe I should've taken lady Tsunade's advice and waited till tomorrow." Temari realized as she was starting to regret her decision, " I wonder if it's not too late to turn back?" She thought out lout before she heard a noise coming from the bushes, Temari summoned her battle fan and got in to a battle stance. " Show yourself!" she demanded as she waited for whatever it was to come out, she didn't have to wait long as he squirrel emerged from the bushes and stared at Temari, she couldn't help but giggle. " I guess I'm a bit on edge." she said to no one as she turned around but collided with something hard. "Hey what the?!" She took a step back and saw what she bumped into, a monster. "Holy shi-" Temari couldn't finished as the creature let out a mighty roar before leaping at Temari. Birds suddenly flew from the trees of the area as the sounds of tearing could be heard eachoing through the forest.

The following morning as the sun began to rise over the forest of Konoha there was a certain spot were the trees and ground were covered in numerous cuts and pieces of torn clothing scattered around, a pair of ninja sandles lay on the floor, the starps torn in half. "Ugh." Temari's eyes fluttered open as she raised her head off the ground. " What happened?" she raises her hand to rub her head and in doing so she feels something soft. "what in the?!" she quickly rises from the ground into a sitting position and looks at her hands which are covered in sandy blonde fur and her nails have lengthened into claws. "When did...!" Temari begins to recall the events of last night and she slowly turns her head around to see that she has a long fluffy tail the same color as the fur that covers the rest of her body, she then sees the blonde fur covered back of the creature that attacked her, a tick forms on her head as she clenched her right hand in to a fist and hits the creature on the side of his head causing him to wake up.

"Huh?, who?, What?!" the creature who looks like a fox looks around frantically.

"Baka! do you realise what you've done?!" Temari shrieked as she glared at the fox.

The fox scratched his head nervously " Sorry Temari-chan, but I soon as I caught your scent I couldn't resist." Naruto apologized to his mate.

"Couldn't you have waited or at least given me a warning before you tore my favorite outfit to pieces?!" Temari yelled at him, she was clearly not happy.

Naruto then grinned before leaning his face close to Temari. " I'm not the only guilty one here, I seem to recall how you couldn't wait any longer and transformed with removing her clothes, even knowing what would happen to them if they stayed on during the transformation." Naruto countered causing Temari's face to heat up before he rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"B-Baka! just for that I'm going to have you give me a massage after what you did to me last night!" Temari said matter-of-factly.

"Your wish is my command." Naruto said huskily as he laid Temari on the ground and gave her a "massage."

**And with this all of Naruto's vixens have been revealed, sorry for the delay I kept getting writers block and was also busy with work. There will be flashbacks in the next chapter,what they'll be about you'll just have to stay tuned. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and spendid new year, as always please leave a positive review.**


	8. Developement

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, he and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Developements.**

**Yamanaka House.**

Mrs. Yamanaka was humming a tune as she prepared breakfast for her family, Inoichi was sitting on a couch in the living room reading the newspaper. He let out a tired sigh as he turned to the next page, he heard someone descending down the stairs and turned his head around to see his daughter.

"Good Morning Ino." Inoichi greeted Ino.

"Morning Daddy." Ino returned the greeting as she kissed her father's cheek before sitting on a sofa across from her father. They both sat in silence as Ino rested her head on her right hand and Inoichi was still reading his newspaper, finally Ino broke the silence. "Dad?"

Inoichi jumped a bit before lowering his newspaper to meet Ino's gaze. "Y-yes, sweatie?" He asked nervously.

"Do you remember what we discussed last night?" Ino asked as she narrowed her eyes at her father causing him to gulp.

"_How can I forget."_ Inoichi thought as he recalled the events of last night.

_Flashback._

_Inoichi is sitting on the couch nervously as his daughter and wife stood in front of him glaring daggers at him. "How could you do something so rash, Inoichi?!" Mrs. Yamanaka asked after Ino filled her in on what happened._

_"I was protecting Ino." Inoichi responded._

_"By trying to kill Ino's boyfriend?!" Mrs. Yamanaka raised her voice causing Inoichi to cringe._

_"He had his hands all over Ino!" Inoichi defended. "That punk has only one thing on his mind."_

_"Dad!" Ino shouted at her father. "Naruto-kun isn't like that!"_

_"How can you be sure!" Inoichi raised his voice. "He tells you he isn't like that, getting you to let down your guard with sweet talk or even make it so you want to do it."_

_Ino blinks before giving her father a deadpan expression. "Dad, this is Naruto we're talking about. he can't hide anything from me and I do admit that he does sweet talk me."_

_"See!" Inoichi said before Ino raised her hand in front of him signaling him to wait._

_"But, It's something normal couples do. You and Mom do it." Ino noted._

_"That's because your Mother and I are married." Inoichi explained._

_"So if I married Naruto-kun then you'll be okay with him?" Ino asked._

_"NO!" Inoichi shouted as he rose to his feet._

_"Inoichi!" Mrs. Yamanaka shouted her husband's name as she glared at him causing Inoichi to sit back on the couch. "Honestly you're acting just like my father." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

_"I am nothing like him!" Inoichi said feeling insulted._

_"What do you mean Mom?" Ino asked curiously._

_"When your father and I started Dating, my father gave him the third degree." Mrs. Yamanaka smiled as she remembered how afraid of her father Inoichi was. " He told him the same thing your father told Naruto."_

_"Oh come on , he was being unreasonable. I would never do anything you didn't want to." Inoichi stated which caused Ino to groan._

_"That's exactly what I've been telling you about Naruto! He would never do anything that I wouldn't want to!" Ino argued, her father opened his mouth to say something but Ino stopped him as she continued. "He isn't hiding anything from me, as if he can. I'm a Yamanaka remember."_

_"Ino!" Inoichi gasped._

_"What?" Ino asked. "Naruto-kun insisted that I scan his mind,he wanted to prove to me that he was serious about us."_

"_How serious are we talking about?" Inoichi asked feeling anxious all of a sudden._

_"__**Real **__serious." Ino told him seriously._

_Inoichi tightened his grip on the arm rests of the sofa and gritted his teeth, his wife saw this and smiled. " You knew this day would come, when Ino would find her handsome prince." she winked at Ino._

_"Still..."Inoichi still had doubts._

_"If you're still having doubts then why don't we invite Naruto over for dinner again? you'll see for yourself what a nice young man he is." Mrs. Yamanaka suggested._

_Inoichi thought about it for a momment before finaly agreeing. "Alright, I'll give him a chance." Ino and her mother cheered before discussing the details of the dinner.._

_Flashback end._

"So when are you going to invite him?" Inoichi asked.

"Today I'll ask if he wants to come over for dinner again tomorrow and that you'll be joining us." Ino explained.

"What if he's too scared to come?" Inoichi smirked.

"He'll come." Ino assured him before thinking. "_He's more afraid of me."_

_"_Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Yamanaka called out from the kitchen, both Ino and Inoichi stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile In Sunagakure the Kazekage is in his office going over mission reports, the Akatsuki haven't been sighted and he recieved a message from Konoha to be on the lookout for a person named Shin that is traveling with Sasuke. Gaara sighed as he looked out of his office window, the village looked peaceful this morning. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Kankuro."

"Come in." Gaara said as the door to his office opened to reveal Kankuro. " Morning Gaara." Kankuro greeted his younger brother.

"Morning." Gaara returned the greeting as Kankuro took a seat in front of his desk, he took a glance at the pile of paperwork on Gaara'a desk and let out a whistle. "Keeping busy I see."

"Did you just come in here to tell me that?" Gaara asked monotoned which caused Kankuro to become nervous.

"N-no, I came by to ask for a mission." Kankuro said truthfully, Gaara picked up a piece of paper from the mission pile. "There is one but you have to wait till Temari gets back first."

"Why?" Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you'll be escourting one of our citizens to Konoha." Gaara answered simply.

"And why would I have to wait for Temari to do a simple mission like that?" Kankuro asked.

"To make sure you don't make a fool of yourself during this **simple **mission." Gaara stated causing Kankuro's mouth to drop.

"Oh c'mon! is this about what happened when-"

"Kankuro." Gaara cut off his older brother and gave him a hard glare which caused Kankuro to go pale. "It is precisely that reason why she'll acompany you."

Kankuro sunk in his seat and didn't protest. "O-okay, so who are we escourting?"

Gaara smiled slightly which unerved Kankuro." well it's..."

Meanwhile at the village wall the Shinobi lookouts spotted something in the distance.

"What's that other there?" One of the shinobi on lookout pointed at an object in the distance.

Another sand shinobi took out some binoculars and saw what appears to be someone with blonde hair in an orange and black tracksuit making their way across the desert towards the village entrance, he took notice of the suna headband on the person's forehead and judging by the person's curves its a woman, he couldn't get a proper look at her face since she had her head down and the lower part of her face covered by the collar of her jacket . "I think it's one of our Shinobi." He said as he and his fellow shinobi went to meet her at the entrance, when she finally arrived both Shinobis eyes widen in shock as they recognized the woman.

"Lady TemarI?!"

Said person stopped in front of them, her head still lowered down so her mouth was covered by the collar of the jacket, a clear blush on her face as She watched both shinobi stare at her with their mouths open. "what?!" she shouted causing them both to jump slightly.

"Nothing, it's just..." His eyes trailed down her body, the tracksuit only serving to draw attention to her impressive curves as proof both his and his fellow shinobi's eyes were glued on to Temari's impressive bust which stretched the jacket. Temari saw were their attention was drawn to and scowled. "Hey, my eyes are up her!"

Immediately both Shinobis straightened up and looked in to Temari's eyes fearfully. "S-sorry ma'am it's just..." He trailed off as his eyes were drawn to her chest again. Temari rolled her eyes and made her way past them muttering "Men." as she was walking away the two shinobis attention was drawn to her plump butt. However Temari felt their stares and she had a pretty good idea what they are starring at, she flicked her wrist and a strong gust of wind lifted the two Shinobi and sent them flying in to the air. The rest of the Shinobi on guard quickly averted their gaze or risk Temari's wrath, Temari jumped across the rooftops to her aparment to change clothes before anyone else saw her. She managed to make it to her apartmen, quickly opening the door and closing it behind her, she leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. she walked to her room and along the way she suddenly froze , she slowly turned her head to the left and saw Kankuro on her couch with a sandwich in his hands, in mid-bite. His eyes were wide as he took in Temari's appearance before standing up and pointing a finger at Temari.

"T-those clothes, what're you doing wearing his clothes?!" kankuro demanded.

Temari facepalmed, this is the last thing she needed. "Do you really want to know?"

Kankuro paused for a moment before giving her a look of disgust. "No. no I don't."

Temari continued towards her room but as her hand touched the knob kankuro spoke. "Why?" Without turning around Temari responded. "Why what?"

"You know what I mean, Temari!" Kankuro raised his voice causing Temari to sigh. "No, not really. You have to be more specific."

"You're going to got live in Konoha with that punk!" Kankuro screamed.

"so?" She asked.

"So? you didn't even tell me about this!" Kankuro yelled.

This time Temari turned around and glared at her younger brother. "Gee, I wonder why?"

Kankuro shrunk under Temari's glare, just like the last time.

_Flashback_

_Kankuro was making his way towards his sister's apartment, he has just gotten back from a mission and decided to crash at her place and annoy her like he use too. Lately his sister has been more busy than usual and the bags under her eyes indicated that she wasn't getting enough sleep which made her cranky and easily irritated. Kankuro shivered as he recalled the time Temari threw him out of her window when he accidentaly woke her one morning and the fire in her eyes burned his soul. "Better be extra careful this time." He told himself as her apartment came into view. He made his way up the stairs and arrived at Temari's apartment door, he took out a spare key that he secretly made and unlocked the door. After closing the door he quietly made his way towards the kitchen, but his foot slipped on something sending him tumbling forward._

_"Oh crap!" Kankuro scrambled to his feet and prepared himself for his sister's wrath, but when the room was still quiet, he became confused. " Maybe she's not here." he looked down at the object that tripped him and picked it up. "What is-" he immediately realized that he's holding a pair of Temari's panties. "Dear god!" He immediately let go and held his hand, he looked around the room and found articles of clothing scattered everywhere. some of them belonged to a male. " No way." Kankuro couldn't believe this, he looked at the door to Temari's room and slowly walked towards it, his heart was racing as he inched closer. He placed his ear against the door and listened carefully, it was quiet until he heard the bed creek, folowed by footsteps and lastly he heard water running. Kankuro swallowed the lump on his throat and slowly opens the door a bit, he takes a peek inside and notices a bit of blonde hair sticking out of the covers on Temari's bed._

_"__**Temari's still sleeping, which means...**__" Kankuro gazed at the open door to Temari's private bathroom where steam is leaking out. "__**The bastard who slept with her is in the shower."**__he gritted his teeth as he snuck inside, he crawled on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom, careful not to wake Temari. once he was inside he tiptoed to the shower stall and pulled out a kunai, he grabbed the shower curtains and yanked them aside."surprise!" he announced before his eyes widen upon who he saw, in the shower instead of the guy he expected to encounter it was his sister. "Temari?!"_

_Temari froze upon hearing her name and turned to face her brother, her hands stop lathering her hair as she stared wide eyed at Kankuro. They both stood still for a few seconds until Kankuro speaks. "But if you're here then..." his eyes trail then her body and his face turns red. Unfortunately for him Temari notice this and her face also turns red but not from embarrassment. "Baka!" Temari punched kankuro's face sending him flying back and embedding him on her bathroom wall._

_The crash instantly woke Naruto up and he jumped out of Temari's bed still nude and hurried to the bathroom." Temari-chan, are you okay?!" he asked worriedly as he was at her side and wraped his arms around her wet, nude frame._

_"I'm fine."She looks to Kankuro who's right side of his face is swelled up and appears to be knocked out. "But I think we have to come clean now." she wraps her arms around Naruto and leans her head on his chest._

_Flashback end._

Kankuro rubbed his cheek absentmindedly, he eventually woke up in the hospital in a full body cast with Gaara, Temari and Naruto there. The two blondes explained to kankuro about their relationship and that it is a secret , Kankuro wanted to argue but his jaw was broken and had to remain silent. " But you could've at least told me over dinner or something instead of finding out like this."

"The last time I tried that, you made a complete ass of yourself. Remember?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms.

Kankuro flinched as he remembered that Temari had invited him and Gaara to have dinner with her and Naruto in her favorite restaurant. It was suppose to be a casual dinner where she properly introduced Naruto to her brothers, Gaara gave his full support to their relationship knowing Naruto will ensure Temari's happiness. Kankuro on the other hand was hesitant, he asked Naruto whether he was even capable of making Temari happy and making her dreams come true. Naruto admited that he's not the brightest person, and can be very stubborn but he will do everything in his power to make Temari's dreams a reality and ensure that she'll always be happy. This caused Temari to smile brightly, but then Kankuro mentioned what Naruto has imprisoned within him, and that because of it he's risking Temari's safety. Naruto just smiled which surprised Kankuro as he told him that he's well aware of that and he's already planned for it. Kankuro pressed for details but Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and told him that if he told him then Temari would know his plan and she'll be ready to change it since she won't like it. Kankuro then raised his voice and told Naruto that if he wants to date Temari then there mustn't be any secrets between them. He then berated Naruto that if he's not honest with his sister about his plan then who knows what other secrets he's keeping from her, His outburst was drawing attention from the other customers and Temari had had enough; she grabbed Kankuro's ear and pulled it high in to the air until Kankuro's feet dangling in the air. Kankuro was in intense pain as he tried to pry his ear free, but Temari's grip was too strong. She walked towards the entrance of the restaurant and tossed him out, she dusted her hands and went back to her seat, the other customers avoided eye contact with her less they incur her wrath.

"I was making sure he wasn't taking advantage of you." Kankuro explained.

"Kankuro, Naruto would never take advantage of me." Temari said, Kankuro was about to protest but she continued. " And if he did, do you think he would still be alive?"

Kankuro gulped, Temari was right. Any one who dared cross her didn't live very long." Y-you have a point there."

"Good. now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower, then we'll start packing my things." Temari told him as she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

Kankuro stood where he was and stared at Temari's bedroom door before taking a seat back on the couch. Inside Temari's room, she was leaning against the door and heard Kankuro sit on her couch and sighs. " He's still having trouble accepting our relationship." Temari whispered before an image of her kits appeared in her mind. " I wonder how he'll react when meeting his Niece and Nephew?" She went to pick out a spare outfit from her closet before going in to the shower.

Back in Konoha, Sakura and Ino have just finished their warm up exercise and now stand facing each other. Tsunade stood on the side with her arms crossed under her chest. "alright, the first to land a hit on the other wins. are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Both young kunoichis said in unison.

"Then you may begin." Tsunade said and immediately Ino began weaving through handsigns. "Water style: Liquid Bullets!" She declared as she spit out several spheres of water at Sakura.

Sakura dodges it by jumping in to the air, she then reaches into her ninja pouch and throws a Kunai at Ino but it lands in front of her. "Your aim is off forehead." Ino mocked before looking closely at the kunai and noticing the explossive tag wrapped around it. "Shi-" the explossive tag detonate and covered Ino in black smoke. Sakura landed a few feet from the smoke, her senses on full alert knowing that Ino won't loose this easily. However she heard a coughing sound and as the smoke cleared to reveal a coughing Ino, her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"You got me forehead." Ino said with a smirk.

"What the hell, Ino!" Sakura said still shocked that she won this easily.

"Carefull forehead, a bird could nest in your mouth." Ino told her smugly.

Sakura closed her mouth and glared at her best friend, she was about to speak when a shiver ran up her spine. "_What was-!" _Sakura suddenly felt vibrations underneath her feet and jumped back just as a hand erupted from the ground. "Almost had you there forehead." Ino's voice can be heard coming from the ground, another hand emerged from the ground before pulling the rest of its body up to reveal Ino.

"A shadow clone." Sakura muttered as she watched the real Ino dust herself off, she looked back to her clone who nodded at her before charging at Sakura who raised her arms in front of her.

"By the way." Tsunade began causing Ino's clone to stop and all three looked at her. "Blocking counts as a hit, so for example if Sakura where to block Ino's punches with any part of her body then Ino is the victor."

"What?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Is there a problem Sakura." Tsunade asked grinning.

Sakura knew what Tsunade was doing, she was testing her ability to adapt to the situation. "No Milady." Sakura said before adjusting her battle stance.

"Then lets continue." The real Ino said and she made a cross handseal and summoned five shadow clones. "Get ready forehead!" all of the Inos said in Unison.

"Oh come on!" Sakura wined as all of Ino's shadow clones charged at her, Sakura gathered chakra in to her right fist and punched the ground, shattering the field. Ino's clones fell in to the fissures and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Ino steadied herself before weaving through handsigns. " Earth style: Earth column!" she slammed her palms on the ground and numerous pillars made of earth shot up from the fissures and surrounded Sakura. "This won't hold me!" Sakura said as prepared to punch the wall of pillars but stopped when she felt the same shiver from before run up her spine, she jumped back as several pillars erupted from the ground in front of her.

"Almost had you again." Ino said from atop one of the pillars surrounding Sakura. " You're not getting me that easily Ino-pig." Sakura mocked as she surveyed her surroundings, she wasn't sure if the Ino that was on top of the wall was a shadow clone. Ino was smiling smugly as if she already had this won, Sakura gritted her teeth and focused her chakra on her right hand before slamming her fist on the ground. As expected Ino jumped into the air as the columns collapsed, Sakura grabbed a large rock about half her size and hurled it at Ino. Unable to avoid it Ino took the hit but immediately turned to smoke.

" _A shadow clone." _Sakura thought as she scanned the area for Ino when suddenly mud started pouring out of the cracks in the ground, reacting quickly Sakura jumped around the rising mud into new ground. She watched as the mud rose into the air and took on the form of Ino. "Since when can Ino do this?!" Sakura said in both shock and awe as the giant mud Ino raised its fist and brought it down on top of Sakura, but she jumped back to avoid it. However as the giant fist collided with the ground a giant wave of mud formed around the impact point and spread outwards. "_Oh no!"_ Sakura thought as the giant wave closed in on her and cast a shadow over her. Sakura gathered chakra to both her hands and clapped them in front of her creating a shockwave that dispersed the wave of mud. The mud giant raised its hand and Sakura prepared to counter when she felt the same shiver again, she ducked down just as a ball of water rushed above her and hit the giant mud Ino.

"Missed again?" Ino whispered as she was hidden between two pillars , she watched Sakura attack the shadow clone that launched the water jutsu. Ino closed her eyes and focused on sensing Sakura's chakra, nothing was out of the ordinary except that her reserves are running low. But then she sensed it. As Sakura's reserves are being depleted she was beginning to draw on another source, it wasn't much but Ino knew what this chakra was. "_Naruto."_ she thought as she remembered how when she and Naruto shared their first kiss they were both covered in the nine tailed fox's chakra and some of it seeped into her body. "So Naruto-kun has begun his courtship of forehead. " she whispered before making a familiar handsign. " I guess I better let her know who's the dominant vixen, Mind transfer Jutsu."

Sakura suddenly stopped and Ino's shadow clone disappeared. "I wi-" Sakura was about to say when her eyes widened in shock. "_This is a shadow clone!" _She thought before hearing a crumbling noise and turned to the direction of her body to see Sakura looking down at her body, her left hand extended out as she moved one of the columns. "I win Ino-pig." Sakura grinned victoriously as she leaned down to touch Ino when Ino's body moved and bit her hand. "Ah!, son of a-" Sakura pried her hand out of Ino's mouth and held it close, "I thought you couldn't move?!" She looked to see that Ino's body was covered in a yellow outline. "what the?"

"I believe it's my win forehead." Sakura's shadow clone walked up behind her with her eyes glowing yellow, she undid her jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Really pig? biting my hand." Sakura said while healing her hand.

"Oh come on, I didn't bite you that hard did I?" Ino asked while standing up she tasted something odd. "Hmm, I see you're using the strawberry lotion I lend you." she said as she grimaced at the taste." Doesn't taste like strawberries though." of course the taste was much worse since her taste buds are now more sensitive.

Sakura finished healing her hand and watched Ino. "_How did Ino do that? I didn't think she was able to use her clan techniques while possessing someone's body."_ She thought as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Well done you two." Tsunade said as she approached them. "I see you two made good use of the shadow clone technique, and Sakura." Sakura looked at Tsunade's smiling face. " well done in maintaining your clone long enough to trap Ino, but it looks like she had a trick up her sleeve." She complimented but took note of the ability Ino used, she would have to ask Inoichi about it when she told him about Ino.

"Thank you Milady, I was careless." Sakura acknowledged her mistake, disappointment clear on her face.

Ino saw this and smiled. "Still a sore looser forehead?" she mocked which caused Sakura to glare at her but Ino just shrugged. " Hey it's true, I've always lost to you and sure I complained but I kept training and improving on my shortcomings." Ino grinned as an idea formed in her head "I also had Naruto as my training partner."

This caught Sakura by surprise. "You trained with Naruto?"

"Yep, he helps me improve my taijutsu, ninjutsu, and I help him improve his booksmarts." Ino tells her.

"I'm surprised you managed to get him to sit still." Sakura said, a smile forming along the corners of her lips.

Ino rolled her eyes. " It wasn't easy believe me, but we managed to make it work." Ino made a deal with Naruto that if he learned the academy basics(Again) by the end of the week then she'll reward him by being his personal maid for a day, that definetly modivated him and he mastered the academy basics in under three days. So Ino had to keep her word and be Naruto's maid for an entire day, but Naruto as always surprised her for when she entered his apartment he was dressed in a tight white dress shirt that showed off his muscular upper body, navy blue dress pants and white socks. he was reading a scroll and looking very professional. He then looked up to her and smiled, the way he smiled caused Ino to shudder, he was definetly playing the part of master perfectly. Ino went to cook breakfast for him but was surprised when he insisted he help her make it, it didn't end there. They ate breakfast together although Ino was sitting on his lap and they fed each other, they washed the dishes together, cleaned the house together, It wasn't what was suppose to happen. Ino assumed that she would be the one to service Naruto, but leave it to Naruto to not do anything by the book. It wasn't until Naruto wanted to take a bath that Ino's heart started pounding, As Ino went to prepare him a bath she kept thinking if Naruto was going to ask her to join him or ask her to wash his back. It hasn't been that long since She and Naruto made love for the first time and even less time when Temari and Hinata joined them. So the thought of being intimate with her mate and just being the two of them made her nervous, but her more primal urges are overwriting her nervousness and she feels like she might pounce on Naruto the instant he steps in to the bathroom. But when Naruto walked in he was fully dressed and just when Ino thought she was going to be asked to undress him. Naruto said that he'll undress himself, however the way he teased Ino as he undressed slowly making Ino feel very hot and turned on as she watched Naruto's amazing body be on display defore her. When he was finished Ino was panting and sweat ran down her forehead as she was struggling to control herself, But the next words Naruto spoke sealed the deal. "Don't you want to get out of those clothes if your feeling umcomfortable, Ino-chan?" That was it for Ino, she practically tore off the maid outfit and tackled Naruto.

"OH god you didn't!"

Sakura's shriek brought Ino back to reality as she noticed Sakura look at her aghast and Tsunade smirking. "What?"

"You gave yourself to Naruto?!" Sakura shouted.

"What?!" Ino shrieked.

"oh my Ino, Is that the true reason you've been different lately? You've finaly blossomed into a woman." Tsunade joked which caused Ino's face to turn red.

"Milady!" Ino was mordified that even Tsunade assumed she gave herself to Naruto, which was true.

"I...I can't believe you would sleep with Naruto of all poeple so easily." Sakura said.

"Wait, you think I'm that easy?!" Ino was disgusted that Sakura would think she would open her legs to anyone.

"Well with that body of yours you must be getting some right." Tsunade teased.

"Milady, I don't need to hear that from you of all people!" Ino shouted at Tsunade which caused her to laugh.

"So how good in bed is Naruto? is he a gently or very passionate lover?" Tsunade continued to tease which caused Ino's already red face to become even redder. " Oh lighten up Ino there's nothing to be embarrassed. " She wraped her arm around Ino's shoulder. " It's perfectly fine to engage in a little "fun" every now and then, I'm guessing with a partner like Naruto he must keep you up all night am I right?"

Ino Gritted her teeth and gently removed Tsunade's arm." Milady if we're done with today's training then I should go meet up with my team."

"Don't be like that Ino, c'mon spill the details. A vixen like you must drive Naruto wild." Tsunade said choosing her words carefully and gauged Ino's reaction. As expected she watched Ino stiffen a bit before speaking. "Milady, is the training over?" She said monotone.

Tsunade frowned at her tone. "Yes, you did win. but first let me examine you to make sure you're okay."

"If this is some ploy to grope me, I swear..." Ino threatened as Tsunade's hands glowed green and checked her body.

"You have nothing I already have." Tsunade said as she placed her hands over Ino's stomach and stopped.

"W-what's the matter?" Ino asked nervously fearing that Tsunade may have found out about her giving birth.

"Your stomach is so toned." Tsunade complimented causing Ino to faceplant.

"I thought I said no feeling me up?!" Ino shouted angrily.

"I'm just noting what's obvious." Tsunade defended as she finished inspecting Ino. "Well off you go, don't want to keep your "teammates" waiting."

Ino raised an eyebrow at how Tsunade said teammates but shrugged, as she and Sakura left Tsunade stood there for a few moments in thought before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing in her office she sat on her chair and let out a loud sigh. "_Ino's body is suddenly different and I don't just mean physicaly."_ Tsunade rubbed her forehead before looking at her paperwork for today. " I need to speak with Inoichi while I have the chance."

In another part of the village Kakashi was reading his book when he heard his name being called. "Kakashi-sensei!" He looked up from his book to see Naruto jogging towards him.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked, he knew Naruto always asks him for extra training.

"Sensei, you were an ANBU before right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, why do you asks?" asked Kakashi suspiciously.

"Do you know any ANBU that are from the Yamanaka clan?" Naruto asked which surprised Kakashi.

"Why would you want to know that?" Kakashi asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well..." Naruto looked at Kakashi and knew that whatever excuse he made to cover his real reason wouldn't work with Kakashi...but he tried anyway. " I'm just curious to know if anyone from even great clans can join and I've been wanting to ask you this since before I left on my trainning."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but decided to play along. "No, I don't think there are any members of the Yamanaka in the ANBU core since I was last in the ANBU core." He answered but he can think of another group that would have a member of the Yamanaka clan.

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking "What about ROOT?"

"I guess they would have someone from the Yamanaka clan." Kakashi answered calmly but red flags were being raised." is there anything else ?"

"No I think that's all I wanted to ask, Thanks Sensei." Naruto thanked Kakashi as he turned around and walked away from him. Kakashi sighed before clossing his book. "So much for catching up on my reading." he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back at the Hokage tower Tsunade was sitting on her chair staring at a shocked Inoichi.

"Are you serious Milady?!" Inoichi asked not certain if what he heard is true.

"I'm afraid so Inoichi." Tsunade said.

"But how can Ino use the fourth Hokage's Jutsu-" His eyes widen as he realized something. "Naruto, it must've been Naruto who taught her."

Tsunade blinked, she didn't tell him about Naruto yet. " How do you fugure?"

"I know for a fact that Naruto is the fourth's son and only he could have possibly taught Ino that Jutsu. but how did he learn it and why teach Ino?" Hiashi asked out loud knowing that Tsunade has activated the special seals on the room to prevent anyone from eavesdropping.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." She said causing Inoichi to blink.

"We?" Inoichi said confused.

Tsunade then proceeded to tell him the rest and Inoichi was at a loss for words. "Hinata too, just what is going on between them?" his mind began to think of what those three were up too and one of those thoughts involved a certain activity that caused him to shake his head.

"Inoichi, has Ino been acting odd recently or is there a change in her behaviour?" Tsunade asked and waited for Inoichi to answer.

Inoichi thought for a bit before answering. "Well...she's dating Naruto, before she wouldn't even consider him and thought he was annoying."

Tsunade's eyes widen before she smiled. "So it's true." She whispered but Inoichi heard.

"You knew Milady?" Inoichi asked.

"Not exactly, Ino and Sakura were discussing their training when the subject of Naruto came up. I teased Ino about it but I never would have guessed it was true, way to go brat." Tsunade gushed.

"Um Milady?" Inoichi spoke gaining Tsunade's attention.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Tsunade apologized, her cheeks turning red. "Inoichi, I need you to keep a close eye on Ino in case she does anything else that's out of character for her."

"Yes Milady." Inoichi agreed as he stood up and headed for the door while Tsunade deactivated the special seals, as soon as Inoichi opened the door Kakashi was on the other side about to knock.

"Oh Inoichi?" Kakashi said as he looked behind him to Tsunade, anticipating what he's about to say she nodded. "So lady Tsunade has told you the situation, good because I believe it just got more complicated."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked as kakashi closed the door and she immediately reactivated the special seals.

"Well Naruto came to ask me if there were any members of the Yamanaka clan in the ANBU core." Kakashi started and noticed Inoichi's eyes widen.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "So that old war halk has caught wind of what's going on eh? Inoichi do you know who it might me?"

"The person that comes to mind is Fu Yamanaka." Inoichi told them as he recalled that during breakfast Ino asked him the same thing. "I believe he's spying on Ino."

"And she managed to discover him? that's pretty impressive." Kakashi praised Inoichi's daughter.

"We must make sure Danzo doesn't find out anything more, Since Naruto and Ino are aware of Fu it'll be safe to assume they'll be extra cautious, which makes it a lot harder for us to find out what's going on between them." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation the next thing she's about to say might be hard for Inoichi to take. "Inoichi."

"yes Milady?"

"When I was training with Ino and Sakura, I managed to scan Ino's body with my medical jutsu and well..." Tsunade scratched he back of her head nervously.

"W-what is it? is Ino okay?" Inoichi asked worriedly.

"Ino's fine its just...her body is producing breastmilk." Tsunade said and awaited Inoichi's reaction.

Inoichi took in Tsunade's words and then an image of a nude Ino and Naruto flashed in his mind, Naruto was smiling evily as he looked down at a smiling Ino who's back was to him and his arms wraped around her with his hands resting on her pregnant stomach, his face turning bright red as his expression was emotionless. He then took a deep breath and exhaled, his face returning to normal. "Escuse me for a moment." He said as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate, soon the image of walking down the village appeared in his mind as he was seeing through someone's eyes, he saw Shikamaru , Choji and Asuma waving and soon the person he was seeing through picked up their pace. The person was talking with them until the vision changed to seeing an ANBU hidden among the shadows . "_Fu!"_ Inoichi thought before realizing his mistake, suddenly the image was gone and he found himself in a dark void.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Ino's voice echoed around him.

"I-Ino, I can explain!" Inoichi said as a giant Ino appeared in front of him.

"I thought I told you to not use the Yamanaka clans mind link to spy on me?" The giant Ino said angrily as she raised her hand.

"There's a good reason for this sweetie!" Inoichi tried to explain but his daughter was having none of it she brought her hand down on top of him but just before she crushed him an image of two kits flashed in their minds, calling out to someone.

"Gah!" Inoichi fell back and taking his seat with him.

"Inoichi!" Tsunade calls out his name as she stands from her seat.

"I'm okay Milady." Inoichi assures her as he stands up.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks.

"I Linked with Ino's mind to secretly see what she was doing through her eyes, but then I saw Fu spying on her through the point of view of something and that's when Ino caught me." Inoichi explained as he tried to wrap his mind around what else he saw and felt." Also just before Ino expelled me from her mind, I saw an image of two baby foxes and they were calling out for something."

Tsunade and Kakashi glanced at each other before looking back at Inoichi. "Inoichi, I think for now you shouldn't try to read Ino's thoughts. But you could read the thoughts of another." she said gaining Inoichi's attention.

"What do you mean Milady?" Inoichi asked as Tsunade smiled.

Meanwhile Ino was walking calmly through the village, her Sensei had given them the day off and she dicided to go find Naruto. In truth she wanted to go to her kits since they called for her but with her being watched she couldn't sneak out and she can't talk to Naruto telepathically since her father might be listening despite her warning. She groaned internally. "_No doubt Dad would want to have a word with me later."_ She spotted a tuff of blonde spiky hair among the crowd and made her way towards it. Sure enough it was Naruto and he seemed to be talking to Sakura. "Naruto, Forehead!"

Both turned around to see Ino walking towards them. "Hello pig." Sakura greeted annoyed.

"Hi Ino-chan." Naruto waved happily as Ino stood in front of them.

"What do you want pig?" Sakura asked annoyed at Ino's unwanted company.

"There's something I need to talk to Naruto about." Ino told her.

"Is it something you can't say in front of me?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yes." Ino said through gritted teeth, she so didn't need this now.

"Fine, I'll see you later Naruto." Sakura said goodbye to Naruto and walked past Ino but muttered pig loud enough for her to hear.

Ino glared at Sakura's retreating back and comtemplated whether to use her Jutsu on her, but decided not to since she was being watched, she'll get her back later. "So what were you and Forehead talking about?"

"She just wanted to ask me if I can train with her." Naruto tells her.

"Heh, so she took what I said seriously." Ino smiled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked her confused.

"I'll tell you later, for now lets find a place to talk." Ino suggested as they went inside a sweetshop, Fu watched them enter the sweetshop and then come out eating some Dango. He didn't see two small kids laughing as they exited the same sweetshop. The two kids ducked behind an alley and sensed Fu's chakra getting farther away and sighed in relief before turning back in to Naruto and Ino. "Our clones should keep him busy for a while." Naruto said before he and Ino teleported to their den, Hinata was feeding Katsu and Katsuo when they appeared. " Naruto-kun, Ino-san, Good morning." She greeted them.

"Morning Hinata." Ino greeted as she spotted her kits near Hinata, who looked at their mother with bright smiles as she began tp disrobe and turn into a vixen.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted his mate as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "So Ino-chan, what did you want to talk about?"

Ino looked up from breastfeeding her kits. "Well, my Dad linked with my mind to spy on me and just before I kicked him out he felt and saw Inoki and Inoka."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen. " So he knows?!" Naruto shouted causing the three kits that are sleeping to groan before crying, Naruto immediately bend down and scooped them up in his arms. " Hey it's okay, that was just Daddy being loud, don't cry everything is alright." Naruto cooed as he tried calming them. "_Oh crap, Temari-chan is going to kill me."_ he thought as he continued to calm them. To his relief they start to calm down, but it's short lived as they start wailing. "_I am so dead!" _

_"You bet your ass you are!"_ Temari's voice echoed in all their minds and her kits wails began to die down to whimpers, a twister formed in a corner of the cave before fadding and revealing Temari in her human form wearing her ninja attire.

"T-Temari-chan, hey!" Naruto looked at her nervously, he feels the three kits in his arms squirm as they reached for their mother. She walks up to them and caresses their cheeks, they lean in to her touch and lick her hands. "There, there, Mamma's here." she cooed as she took them from Naruto, they snuggled against her bossom, wanting to be fed. "sorry you three but you can't get milk from a clone." She handed them back to Naruto which the kits protested. " Hey don't be like that, Mamma is busy right now but I promise we'll spend time together later."

"Hate to put a damper on your plans but we've got a problem." Ino said gaining her attention as she told her what happened.

"Great, this morning just keeps getting better and better." Temari pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"We all knew that this would happen eventually, and we've prepared for it." Naruto stated as they all closed their eyes. " I've talked to Kakashi-sensei if there was anyone from the Yamanaka clan in the ANBU core but he didn't know, I'm going to ask granny next."

"No need, I asked my father and he knows who, but it isn't good." Ino began as all eyes were on her. " His name is Fu and he's part of a spinter cell of the ANBU called ROOT, the leader of the group's name is Danzo Shimura." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened in shock while Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, judging by your reactions he's someone serious." Temari said looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"You have no idea, if he's on to us then we stand to loose everything if we're discovered." Ino looks down at her kits who have fallen alseep in her arms.

"Not gonna happen, this guy has no idea who he's dealing with, he's going to learn what happens when you deal with the Uzumakis. Believe it!" Naruto declared while holding on to the three kits who looked up to their father curiously. The girls smiled before bursting into laughter. " You got that right." Ino agreed as she stood beside him followed by Temari and Hinata. ." Oh before I forget, Naruto-kun, do you want to come over for dinner again tomorrow?"

"Will your Dad be there?" he asked.

"Yes." Ino answered and saw him cringe before sighing.

"Alright."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Just like that, you're not going to try to get out of this?"

"No, This was going to happen sooner or later. No sense in delaying it, besides it'll make you happy if your Dad and I are in good terms." He said smiling.

Ino's eyes widen in surprise before a warm feeling filled her heart. " I should've known." she smiled before standing on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his cheek. " I think you should get back to wooing forehead, with things the way the are who knows when you might have time for her ."

"Your right, I better go." he kissed each of his vixens on the lips before kissing his kits on their heads, he handed the three kits in his arms to Temari's clone then disappeared.

"Oh I almost forgot." Ino gently placed her kits down and placed the tips of her index and middle fingers on their foreheads her eyes started glowing followed by Inoki's and Inoka's before returning to normal.

"what was that for?" Temari asked as Ino picked up her kits.

"Just making sure my father can't connect with their minds, at least for now." Ino explained.

Meanwhile Sakura is doing one finger push ups with her right hand, and a boulder twice her size strapped to her back. "995,996,997,998,999,1000!" she then switch to her left hand and started again."1,2,3." she continued this until she completed another 1000 one fingered push ups, Sakura stood up and untied the boulder from her waist and tossed it a few feet into the air; giving herself enough time to do a hand stand and then extended her right foot and left hand out just as the boulder landed on her left foot. she carefully balance the boulder and started doing one handed handstand pushups, she did 1000 before switching to her other hand. She then did a front flip and caught the boulder with her right hand as she was on her feet, before setting it down with a thud.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned against the boulder. " I wonder what Ino wanted to talk with Naruto about?" she then remembered the conversation she, Ino and Tsunade had about Ino giving herself to Naruto. Her faces turns red at the mental image of Naruto and Ino being that intimate, she shook her head to get the image out of her head. " I can't believe Ino and Naruto are in that kind of relationship." She brought her right hand up and touched her lips. "But the kiss." Sakura recalled the kiss she shared with Naruto and how it ignited something within, the kiss was everything she had ever dreamt it would be except that it was with Naruto instead of Sasuke." Sasuke." She whispered his name as she began to recall her recent encounter with him. "_What's going on with you Sasuke-kun?" _She thought as she hugged herself when she remembered his cold stare.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head around and saw Naruto jogging towards her. "Naruto?" She turned her body around to face Naruto as he stood in front of her. "What're you doing here and where's Ino?"

"Ino had something she had to do and I wanted to see if you wanted to train?" Naruto explained.

"Didn't she have something to tell you?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow

"yeah, she told me what she had to say and then left." Naruto answered as he started stretching.

"So what do you have in mind?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"we're going to start off with some sparring." Naruto said as he got in to a taijutsu stance followed by Sakura. "Don't hold back this time Sakura-chan, give me everything you've got!"

"Fine!" Sakura slammed her fist on the ground causing it to shatter and crumble.

"Whoa!" Naruto could barely keep his balance on the crumbling ground, Sakura wasn't finished yet as she lifted the large boulder she was using earlier in front of her and punched it, shattering it to pieces and sending them towards Naruto. " Oh crap!" being unable to dodge, he was impaled by the rock pieces, Sakura eyed him suspiciously before turning around and throwing a punch which barely missed Naruto's face as the Naruto behind her disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Yikes!" he crouched down and tackled Sakura away from the battered area in to a clear one, they both rolled on the ground trying to overpower and pin the other. Eventually Naruto managed to pin Sakura underneath him.

"Gotcha!" Naruto grinned as he watched Sakura squirm underneath him.

"Get off!" Sakura ordered as she tried to break free from his grip but was unable to. "_Why can't I break free?"_ She thought as she used her monsterous strength to push Naruto away but he seemed to easily hold her down.

"Is this it Sakura-chan?" Naruto began. "I thought Baa-chan taught you how to use her monster strength." He mocked causing Sakura's left eye to twitch.

"What was that?" Sakura asked with anger in her voice.

"I said, is this the extent of your training with Baa-chan?" He mocked, knowing what will happen to him when she frees herself.

"That's it!" Sakura brings her leg up and kicks Naruto with all her strength, pushing him off her and in to the air. She then pushes off the ground and towards Naruto. "Baka!" Sakura aims to kick Naruto but he grabs her foot and using the momentem of her kick to turn her around and throw her back towards the ground. Naruto winces as he watches Sakura crash against the ground. "Maybe I over did it a bit." as soon as he lands he heads towards where Sakura is and as soon as he gets close enough he notices that she's unconscious and rushes towards her. "Sakura-chan!" He calls out to her in concern but as he gets closer, a hand emerges from the ground and grabs his right ankle. "What the?!" he's then dragged in to the ground only leaving his head. 'I can't move!" Naruto flails his head around he then watches Sakura emerge from the ground in front of him.

"Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu." Sakura said while grinning as she looked down at Naruto.

"Heh, good one Sakura-chan." Naruto complimented while grinning. "But this won't hold me, and how do you know this jutsu?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Duh, I doubt anything could." she then sat down in front of him and flicked his forehead. " I know you better than that, and I asked Kakashi sensei to teach me it since one of my nature affinities is earth."

"Cool, do you know any other Jutsus?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura scratched her cheek sheepishly. " Actualy no, that was the only other elemental Jutsu I know."

Naruto watched Sakura for a minute before a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, maybe that's what you need to do, learn new Jutsus!"

Sakura blinked at this. "I don't think that's it."

"But it's a start, maybe once you learn a couple more jutsus we can start figuring out what your best at." Naruto told her.

"_That makes sense."_ Sakura thought. " Well I know I'm good at close combat."

"Then lets build on that, and work on a way to fight someone who fights from a distance." Naruto added.

"Wow Naruto, when did you get so smart?" Sakura asked surprised that he had an idea that made sense.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Naruto said annoyed but his smile said otherwise.

"I'm just teasing, you're still the same baka you've always been." Sakura corrected herself while smiling widely. "Let's go to the library and see if they have any earth and water elemental jutsus."

"Sounds like a date." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Naruto, this isn't a date." Sakura said annoyed before getting up and walking away.

"Hey wait Sakura-chan, you forgot to dig me out. Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to a retreating Sakura as he struggled to get free.

After Naruto freed himself, he and Sakura went to the library and went to a special section for Shinobi where they found Jutsu scrolls raging from Genin to Jonin.

"Where are the Ambu and Hokage level jutsu scrolls?" Naruto asked looking at the diffirent scrolls.

"They're not here Naruto, and why would they?." Sakura asked as she picked up some chunin level earth and water jutsu scrolls. " Do you honestly believe the Hokages personal jutsus would be here for anyone to use?"

"You have a point there." Naruto admited as he wouldn't want just anyone to use his jutsus. " So what kind of jutsus do you have there?"

"Ones that deal with close and long range combat." Sakura answered him without taking her eyes away from the scroll she's reading,a pile of scrolls sits on top of the desk she's using.

Naruto watched as Sakura read through scroll after scroll, a determined look in her eyes as she tries to find the right jutsu for herself. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "_That's the Sakura-chan I know and love."_ He thought before picking up a scroll and joining Sakura.

They spent the remainder of the morning going over countless scrolls until lunchtime, Naruto stretched his arms out as he and Sakura exited the library. "It feels great to get some fresh air." he said in relief.

"Naruto, we've only been in the library for a few hours." Sakura told him deadpaned.

"Yeah well I'm not use to being around books for that long." Naruto told her." Hey lets go get some Ramen."

"Naruto I'm not-" Sakura was cut off as Naruto started dragging her to Ichiraku's.

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

"Sasuke, if you plan to take out the village elders you're going to have to deal with their shinobi." Madara tells him.

"If they get in my way then I'll just cut them down." Sasuke says simply.

"You're team won't be enough to take on all their shinobis, even that friend of yours didn't fair well against that Hyuga girl." Madara said having heard from Shin himself how Hinata bested him, this information could prove useful in getting rid of Shin if he becomes a problem.

Sasuke thought about what Madara had said, for Shin to be defeated by Hinata is very significant. He was now starting to reconsider giving up on her. "_She's even more powerful than I could have ever imagined."_ he then recalled her amazing body, but then he remembered the genjutsu battle and how he was outmatched.

"If you join Akatsuki, we'll share the Bijuu's power with you." Madara offered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before speaking. "Fine." Sasuke accepted as he stood up and left. He made his way through the halls until he found the room he was looking for, inside are his teammates, Suigetsu sitting on a chair, Jugo leaning against the wall, Karin sitting on a bed and Shin laying on the floor with his hands behind his head. they all looked to Sasuke as he closed the door behind him. "Shin."

"Yo!" Shin replied by raising his foot.

"I need you to finish explaining to us how your sword work." Sasuke says.

Shin pushes himself on to his feet. " Alright." He summons Blanc and Noire. " You already know what Blanc and Noire can do, so I'll just continue from where I left of and tell you the draw backs ."

"Wait you're going to tell us their weakness?" Karin asked surprised that he would do such a thing.

"I see no harm in it." Shin said unconcerned. "Even though Blanc can absorb chakra,at the same time enhance it, then fire it back, it can't do both at the same time."

"So if your absorbing attacks you can't attack yourself?" Suigetsu asked with interest.

"Basically, and when I attack with say a lightning style attack it can be countered with it's opposite element which is wind and for that brief instance Blanc's abilities are nulified." He explained. "As for Noire, if it's hit with a physical attack that's covered in chakra, then Noire can't absorb the kinetic energy, furthermore if its an elemental chakra like lightning or wind then Noire suffers damage."

"So you're not invincible after all." Karin smirks, but to her surprise Shin smiled.

"I'd be disappointed if I was, and besides these swords proove it." He raises Blanc and Noire above his head. " If I suffered any physical injuries and I use Noire to enhance my physical abilities then there is a chance that I can make it worse and if I have a serious injury it's impossible."

Everyone stared at him in silence before Sasuke spoke. "Shin...who are you?"

Blanc and Noire disappeared and Shin smiled widely. " Well if you must know..."

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief. "You're joking right?!" Karin blurted out.

"Meh, maybe I am, maybe I'm not, that's up to you." Shin answered simply.

More silence ensued before it was broken when Sasuke started chukling before erupting into full blown laughter. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked nervously as Sasuke's laughter unerved her.

Sasuke laughed for a few more minutes looking down and holding on to his knees, his laughter began to quiet down and he raised his head to look at Shin with a Psychotic look. " This is just perfect, with you here there's nothing to stand in the way of my renvenge."

"Pretty much, but I also have my own agenda to complete." Shin added.

"And what would that be?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see soon enough." was all Shin told Karin.

Back at Konoha, Naruto exited from Ichiraku, a satisfied look on his face. "Man, did that hit the spot." He said loudly as he patted his full stomach.

"Why do you insist on eating ramen every single day?" Sakura asked as she exited Ichiraku and stared at Naruto.

"Because Ramen is the best food in the world!" Naruto answered her happily.

"Haven't you ever had anything else?" She asked curiously knowing the answer.

"Nope."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You know Naruto, if you eat nothing but ramen then you're going to die really young."

"No way, I'm not going to die until I become Hokage!" He declared.

"If you want to live that long then you need to start changing your diet, at least try to limit how much ramen you eat." Sakura suggested.

Naruto thought for a moment before answering " I wouldn't even know what to try."

"Tell you what, I'll help introduce you to diffirent foods." Sakura offered.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"By taking you to some of my favorite restaurants for starters, we'll find out what types of foods you enjoy." Sakura suggested.

"Now that definetly sounds like a date to me." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto this isn't-" Sakura cut herself off as an idea formed in her head. " Okay."

"Huh?"

"If you put effort in to eating something besides ramen and cutting back on it, You can consider it a date." Sakura offered.

Naruto thought for a minute, on one hand he gets to go on a date with Sakura, but on the other hand he has to cut back on his precious ramen. It was a no brainer." You got a deal Sakura-chan!"

" I knew you would see it my way." Sakura smiled. " Now lets go back to working on the Jutsus we picked out for me." They both headed back to the training field to resume their training.

Near the edge of the land of fire...

"We made it to the border of the land of fire." Kankuro said a little tired, the drama this morning and Temari moving to live in konoha wore him out.

"We should be there by this evening at the pace we're going." Temari sighed, she wanted to go a little faster but her brother wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

"Hey it's not my fault you're suddenly faster than me!" Kankuro said, Temari's abilities have increased all of a sudden and it seemed to have happened around the time she started dating Naruto. " Why are you in such a hurry to get to Konoha anyway? you said the punk doesn't even know you're coming."

"It's called a surprise, you dumbass." Temari told him annoyed as she headed in to the forest.

"Why go through all this trouble for him? what if it doesn't work out or he dies on a mission and leaving you alone in an unfamiliar village?" Kankuro said before he found himself pinned against a tree.

"Don't you dare say that!" Temari threatened with pure rage in her voice with a hint of sadness. her right hand gripping Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro struggled against Temari's grip, his vission becoming blurry ." Temari." he croaked.

Temari released him and turned around as kankuro gasped for breath. "Of all the stupidest things you ever said...lets just hurry up." she said though gritted teeth as tries to keep her anger under control before jumping on top of a tree branch and continued the rest of the journey.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked out loud as he massaged his throat, before following Temari.

"_That Idiot, how could he say something like that." _Temari thought as she jumped from tree to tree. " _Doesn't he remember what happened to Gaara?" _An Image of Naruto's still body flashed through her mind. "_NO!" _Temari shook her head violently. "_I won't allow that to happen!"_

_"Temari-chan!"_

Temari heard Naruto's voice inside her head. "_Naruto-kun?"_

"_What's wrong Temari-chan?, I can feel that you're really upset"_ Naruto asks, his voice filled with worry.

"_It's just something stupid kankuro said."_ Temari explained as she started to calm down.

"_It must have been something if it got you so upset." _Naruto said.

"_You have no idea."_

"_yeah well-"_

Naruto's voice was suddenly cut off. "_Naruto-kun?, Naruto?!"_ Temari was on the verge of panicking as she started hyperventilating.

"_I'm here Temari-chan."_

_"Baka, what the hell happened?!_" Temari demanded as she calmed down but her heart is still pounding against her chest.

"_I'm training with Sakura-chan right now and she's testing out her new jutsus on me-whoa!" _Naruto explained.

Temari sighed "_You should focus your attention on helping her, she's making an effort to improve herself. not to mention this is a perfect chance for you to win some points with her." _She teased.

"_You're right, I better get pay attention. I love you."_ Naruto said goodbye.

"_I love you too."_ Temari responded.

"_Hey me!"_

"_Who the-" _

_"It's the clone you sent to see what was wrong with Akio, Akiko , and Hikaru. speaking of whom they're fidgeting alot, you're probably really stressed about something right."_ The clone said in the original Temari's head, Temari sighed " _Can you calm them down?"_

_" 'fraid not, they're starting to sense that I'm not really you since I'm not emmiting the distress." _The clone answered.

"_Alright, prepare to switch."_ Temari said as she looked back to see if Kankuro was behind her, but as she turned her head forward Kankuro finally caught up just in time to see Temari disappear.

"What the?!" He rubbed his eyes just as the Temari's shadow clone appeared in the place Temari was originally when Kankuro removed his hands away from his eyes. "Am I seeing things?" Kankuro asked himself as Temari's shadow clone speed off. " Hey wait up!" he chased after her.

Back at the den the real Temari is in her vixen form breast feeding her kits, she looks down at them fondly before looking at Hinata who was feeding her son Hikaru since she was occupied with Akiko and Akio. Once they were full, Hinata handed Hikaru back to Temari as she layed down so her kits can go to sleep. But they had other ideas, Akio and Akiko were playing with her whiskers while Hikaru was climbing on her head.

"I think they want to play." Hinata said while giggling as Hikaru was playing with Temari's ear.

"Since you three are so full of energy, why don't we get some fresh air?" Temari asked them as she stood up and picked Hikaru off her head. "Hinata, I'll be taking Akio, Akiko and Hikaru outside for a bit."

"Where will you go?" Hinata asked.

" Just outside the den." Temari told her as she turned back into her human form along with Hikaru. Temari took a scroll resting on a nearby rock and opened it, she tapped on one of the writings and it burts into smoke which revealed clothes for a baby. She dressed Hikaru before dressing herself, then she went to Akio and Akiko. She placed her index and middle finger on their foreheads and before her eyes their fur began to receed giving way to smooth skin, their muzzles pulled back into their faces and soon they are now normal looking babies. After dressing them, Temari picks up all three of her children and walks towards the entrance of the den, when she reaches the entrance the bright sunlight momentarily blinds the little ones before their eyes begin to adjust and when they did their eyes widen in awe. They took in the new surroundings, smells and sounds they have never heard before. Temari smiled down at her children as she watched their amazed expressions, she walked to a spot underneath the shade of a tree and sat herself comfortably before placing them on the grass. The little ones grabbed the grass and pulled out a few blades of grass, and proceeded to put in their mouths.

"Hold it right there." Temari warned, as she blocked their hands from reaching their mouths. "That's not food, and you just ate." Her children just looked at her before erupting into a fit of giggles, Temari couldn't help but joined them. she played with her children, tickling their bellies, showing them what's around them like the flowers, butterflies and the birds on the trees. Temari's heart was filled with joy and maternal pride as she saw her children take in everything with those curious eyes of theirs, it is important that they get used to their human form for when she and Naruto decide to take them out around the village. She felt a gentle breeze and closed her eyes to enjoy this moment, but the sound of laughter caused her to open her eyes and looked at her babies who are on their backs reaching upwards while giggling.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked smiling, the babies responded by continuing to reach up. Temari giggled before looking up. "Now what could possibly be so interesting?" She couldn't see anything unusual but the blue sky. "How about you take your nap now huh?" She stood up and headed back inside the den, but watching her was a floating eyeball before it turned into sand.

Back at Suna, The Kazekage is sitting in his office with his index and middle finger covering his right eye, before removing it. He leans back on his chair and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes, He had imbeded grains of sand into the fibers Temari's clothes so he can use the third eye to keep an eye. But what he saw...He got up from his chair and exited his office.

"Lord Kazekage, where are you going?" His secretary asked from her desk outside his office.

"I'm going to the leaf." Was all Gaara said as he walked away.

**Well Gaara has seen his Niece and Nephews, I wonder what he's going to do? sorry it took so long, My young Niece has been demanding my attention making it difficult to work on this story as well other things that have been keeing me from this. As always please leave a positive comment.**


	9. Family and Determination

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, he and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Family and Determination.**

"Lord Kazekage, If I may ask, what's the sudden need to visit Konoha?" A kunoichi named Matsuri asks as she and Gaara travel across the desert.

"We're going to visit some Family of mine." Gaara said simply.

"You have family in Konoha?" Matsuri asks surprised.

"I do now." Was all he said as they continued on in silence.

Back in Konoha Naruto lay on his back panting heavily, the area around him looked like a hurricane had passed through. Sakura sat in front of him and both looking a little roughed up as their clothes and exposed skin hade cuts on them, as well as a couple of bruises. "I think that's enough for today." Sakura said as she stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"No complaints here." Naruto agreed as Sakura stood over him and shielding him from the sun.

"Thanks for the help Naruto." She extended her hand out.

"Anytime Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned as he accepted her offered hand and she helped him up, but he pulled her close and wraped his arms around her.

"Hey!" Sakura smiled as she looked up to Naruto's grinning face before leaning his head down and capturing Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura moaned in the kiss as she raised her arms to wrap around Naruto's back. Naruto caresses her back as he licks Sakura's lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She grants him permission and Naruto's tongue darts inside, exploring every corner of her mouth. Sakura's body shuddered as Naruto assaulted her mouth. "_Kami!"_ she thought as her hands grip the back of Naruto's jacket and her own tongue explored his mouth. He tasted delicious. Naruto concentrated chakra on the tips of his fingers on his right hand and ran them down Sakura's spine causing her to arch her back as a surge of electricity ran through her body. Sakura broke the kiss as she leaned her head back, Naruto took this moment to plant kisses on Sakura's neck causing her to moan loudly. He then suckled on a spot between Sakura's neck and coller bone leaving a red mark.

Sakura couldn't believe the pleasure she was recieving, she had no idea Naruto was capable of doing this. "_This is Naruto I'm talking about, he's full of surprises."_ Sakura thought as another wave of pleasure hit her. "_If he keeps this up, I'm going to..."_ Sakura closed her eyes briefly, but when she opened them, they were slits before turning back to normal.

Naruto brings Sakura's head to rest against his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat soothes Sakura as she closses her eyes and lets out a content sigh. Naruto gently strokes his hand against Sakura's hair, "Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered.

"Hm?" Sakura responded, eyes still closed and feeling content.

"Lets go get some ramen."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and quickly raised her head to look at Naruto's grinning face. "Naruto, I thought I said-" Sakura was cut off as Naruto covered her mouth with his for a brief kiss before parting.

"I know, I was just kidding Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed lightly. "But do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Well I did say that I would get you to eat something diffirent so yes." Sakura agreed before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the training fields.

Meanwhile at the village gates Temari and Kankuro finally arrived. "we barely made it before dark." Temari commented as she stared at the setting sun

"We're lucky to have made it within a day considering how long it usually takes." Kankuro added as he rested his hands on his knees, he was struggling to keep up with his sister who ignored his plees to rest. " Anyway let's find a hotel, I'm just about ready collapse."

"You do that, I'll go see the Hokage, hopefully she's still in her office." Temari told him without looking back, she reported to the shinobi on guard duty before heading off towards the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura where dinning in a restaurant that's popular with young couples, Sakura ordered grilled chicken with white rice and steamed Vegetables for herself and Naruto. "Lets dig in." Sakura said happily as she took in a spoonfull of her rice with steamed Vegetables. Naruto looked at his plate with hesitation. "_ It always comes down to eating vegetables." _Naruto thought before taking a spoonfull of rice and steamed vegetables and slowly brought it towards his open mouth. he cast a glance towards Sakura who was watching him with a smile, he swallowed the lump in his throat before placing the food in his mouth, he chewed for a couple of seconds before swallowing.

"Well?" Sakura asked in anticipation.

"It's good."

"You like it?" Sakura asked now smiling.

"Yeah." Naruto responded as he took another bite, a little surprised that he actually liked the steam vegetables.

"Try the grilled chicken next." Sakura suggested as Naruto grabbed a knife and fork to cut a piece of the chicken and put it in his mouth. "Delicious!" he looked to Sakura and show a surprised look on her face. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

"I didn't know you were capable of using a knife and fork properly." Sakura answered.

"Do you really think that low of me?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to insult you it's just..."

"Since all I eat is ramen, you didn't think I knew any table manners, right?" Naruto said before taking another bite of his grilled chicken.

"It sounds mean when you say it like that." Sakura said softly.

"You would be right though, pervy sage had to teach me how to _dine properly_ as he put it, or else no girl would want to have dinner with me, and it's important for a Hokage to have excellent table manners." Naruto explained as he used a napkin to wipe his mouth. "The meal was delicious Sakura-chan."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruto's plate and found it empty. " you finished already?" she then looked to her own unfinished plate.

"Yeah I tend to eat fast." Naruto told her. " whenever me and Ino-chan had dinner I always tend to finish first."

"Oh yeah, your job right?" Sakura almost forgot about that. "Naruto, you should learn to savor your food."

" I do savor it." Naruto told her as he reached for Sakura's food with his fork.

"Hey, hey, you already finished yours leave mine alone." Sakura warned as she used her fork to swat his away. "Why don't you order desert if you're still hungry."

"And eat it alone, no way. desert taste better when you share it with someone special." Naruto said smiling and gave Sakura a wink.

Sakura's whole face turned bright red. "B-baka stop joking around."

"Who's joking? you're special to me Sakura-chan." Naruto told her honestly and seriously.

Sakura just stared at him for a few moments before looking down at her food. " Alright, but I'm not going to eat any quicker so you're going to have to wait."

"Sure." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura continued eating the rest of her food while avoiding eye contactwith Naruto who was smiling as she watched Sakura eat.

"_Sakura-chan is so cute when she's blushing."_ Naruto thought.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, Tsunade leans back in her chair and stretches until she hears the joints in her spine pop. "What a day." she says out loud as she gets up from her chair but then she hears a knock at her door. "Come in." Tsunade calls out as she sits back down on her chair.

The door opens to reveal Shizune and Temari, "Milady, Temari has returned."

"Kind of late and unexpected don't you think?" Tsunade asked Temari while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about that Lady Hokage." Temari apologized.

"It's alright I just didn't expect you to arrive the next day, I thought you said you had something planned today? "Tsunade asks.

"I did but something unexpected happened and it took me longer to complete what I had planned. " Temari told her as an image of a smiling Naruto poped in her head.

"Nothing serious I hope." Tsunade said a little concerned.

"No, nothing like that." Temari assured her.

"Very well then, I assume you have everything settled back home?" The Hokage asks.

"Yes Milady."

"Very well then." Tsunade rose from her seat and extended her hand out to her." Then let me be the first to welcome you to Konoha as her newest citizen and shinobi."

Temari shook Tsunade's hand. "Thank you Milady, I will do the leaf village proud as I did with Suna."

"I'm glad to hear that Temari, The will of fire is already burning brightly within you." Tsunade said happily as she let go of Temari's hand. "Tomorrow you'll be initiated as Konoha's newest shinobi and you'll be assigned to your new team."

"I understand." Temari said while noding.

"If you haven't found a place to stay yet, I can make arrangments for a temporary home until you find one." Shizune offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I already have a place to stay and my brother Kankuro is staying at a hotel." Temari explained.

"You had an escourt this time?" Tsunade asked.

"Gaara insisted on it and he'll be arriving tomorrow to see my initiation as a leaf shinobi." Temari explained unaware that her youngest brother is already on his way to Konoha.

"Very well then, get a good nights rest and I'll see you in the morning." Tsunade dismissed Temari and the former Suna kunoichi nodded before exiting her office.

"A good note to end the day don't you think so Milady?" Shizune says in an attempt to look at the positive side.

"Yes, after having meetings with unpleasent news this is a welcome change of pace." Tsunade agreed.

Back to Naruto and Sakura, the pair are walking down the lit streets of Konoha. Having enjoyed a wonderfull dinner they were conversing on how Sakura can further improve. "Naruto, I want to try fighting against a large number of your shadow clones." Sakura said.

"How many are we talking about?" Naruto asked.

"15, but I want you to keep replacing the ones that I defeat so that the number stays at 15." Sakura explained.

Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched his face. "are you sure that's a good idea, you probably won't last long if I do that."

"I want to test how much I can take and then improve from there, but I want to go another step forward and ask Ino for her help as well." Sakura said.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto asks looking at Sakura.

"Yes, she can also do shadow clones and I want her to mix hers up with yours but still keep the number at 15." Sakura further explained.

"Sakura-chan, don't you think you're pushing it." Naruto warned.

"I know, but I need to push myself if I want to have a chance against Shin and Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she clenched her fists. "Besides I promised you that we will get Sasuke-kun back together."

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're right, but I'm going to make sure that you don't push yourself so hard you collapse."

"You seem to do that alot and it's worked wonders for you." Sakura told him which caused them both to laugh, they spent the rest of the way to Sakura's house in silence before bidding each other goodnight. As Naruto was making his way to his apartment he could sense someone watching him, he continues his way home while his observer keeps his distance. As soon as his apartment building is in sight his observer stops following and stays a distance away, Naruto opens the door to his apartment and kicks off his ninja sandles as he steps inside. "Home sweet home." Naruto mutters as he goes into his room without turning on the lights and collapses on his bed. He reaches out for the covers but his hand grabs something soft instead. "Huh?" Naruto squeezed it several times and finding its softness very familiar. "It feels like..."

"Eager to get started are we?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he recognized the voice, he quickly sat up on his bed and turned on the lamp sitting on the drawer besides his bed which revealed Temari laying under the covers next to him. "Temari-chan?!"

"Surprise." Temari said smiling as she sat up on Naruto's bed.

"W-what're you doing here?!" Naruto asked as he took in his mate's appearance, she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that stretched over her massive breasts, and she has her hair down.

"I'm moving in." Temari said simply

"What?"

"Well only for a little while, we'll have to go look for a bigger place soon." Temari told him

"Wait, wait, wait, just what is going on?" Naruto demanded, confused at the current situation.

"Lets discuss that in the morning, but for now." Temari pulls Naruto down and gets on top of him. " Let me welcome you home." she said seductively as she planted her lips over his.

At the village entrance...

"Phew we finaly made it." Matsuri says in relief as she and Gaara walk up to the shinobi guarding the entrance.

"L-lord Kazekage?!" one of the shinobi on guard said, shocked to see the Kazekage in front of him at this late hour.

"I'm here visiting family, tell the Hokage I'll be staying at a hotel and that I'll speak to her tomorrow." Gaara informed him.

"Y-yes sir." The guard complied as Gaara and Matsuri headed inside.

"Matsuri."

"yes lord Kazekage?" Matsuri looked at Gaara expectantly.

"Tomorrow I'm going somewhere on my own and I need you to cover for me." Gaara told her.

"what?! I thought you were here to visit family?!" Matsuri kept herself from shouting at what her Kage was asking of her.

"I am, which is why I need to go alone and before you ask I can't bring Kankuro yet. In fact he doesn't know about them and I want to surprise him when the time is right." Gaara explained and Matsuri saw him smile slightly.

"Okay, I'll do it but for how long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Probably all morning but I'll try to be back by lunchtime." He explained to which Matsuri noded.

**Yamanaka house.**

Inoichi was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a cup of Sake in his left hand and browsing through a photo album of Ino when she was little. he let out a sigh as he took a sip from the cup and letting the alcohol run down his throat, he stared at a photo of a younger Ino holding a white teddy bear. "Ino." he whispered his daughter's name as he looked next to his wife who is looking at him worriedly.

"Are you certain about this?" she asked him.

"The hokage asked me to do this and I want to know whether or not Ino is pregnant." Inoichi said as he stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"But you said that the Hokage said that Ino was producing breast milk, that doesn't mean she's pregnant." Mrs Yamanaka said as she followed her husband up the stairs and towards Ino's room.

"We'll know soon enough." Inoichi said as they stood in front of the door to Ino's room, he quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see Ino peacefully sleeping on her bed. They both quietly made their way towards the side of Ino's bed, Inoichi carefully placed his right palm against Ino's forehead and closed his but quickly opened them." This...this isn't Ino." Inoichi whispered in disbelief.

"W-what're you saying?" Mrs. Yamanaka asks.

"This is a shadow clone, The real Ino isn't here." Inoichi looked at The clone sleeping in Ino's bed ,his mind was a storm cloud of questions, why was Ino doing this? how long has she been doing this? What was she hidding? Is Naruto somehow involved? Inoichi took a deep breath to calm himself before closing his eyes again. When he opened them he found himself in a dark place with one door in front of him, he opens the door and finds himself looking through the clone's eyes at Ino.

_"Pleasent dreams." the real Ino says to her clone._

_"Can't say the same for you." The clone chuckled._

_"Yeah, yeah, I can't wait till they can sleep through the night. Now I know how my parents felt when they had to take care of me when I was a baby." Ino sighed before disappearing._

The clone pulled the covers back before getting on the bed and pulling the covers over herself, Inoichi opened his eyes and removed his palm from the clone.

"Inoichi?" Mrs. Yamanaka watched her husband step back and calmly walk out of Ino's room, she quickly followed close behind and descended down the stairs. Inoichi went into the living room and sat in a meditation position. "Inoichi, what're you doing?"

"I'm getting to the bottom of this once and for all." Inoichi said with determination as he closed his eyes and concentrated, he reached his mind out to connect with Ino's but couldn't establish a connection. He then tried to reach out to the kits but couldn't, sighing he opened his eyes to look at his wife.

"Anything?" She asked expectantly.

Inoichi shook his head. "She thought ahead and blocked any attempts I make to connect with her."

Mrs. Yamanaka kneeled beside her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe we should try just talking to Ino."

Inoichi thought for a moment before answering. "But how do you bring up something like this,_ Listen Ino your mother and I know that you're producing breast milk and we suspect that you're pregnant._ "

"I know...but you told me that a member of the Yamanaka clan is spying on Ino, our daughter could be in danger." Mrs. Yamanaka said worriedly.

Inoichi smiled at this. "I'm not too sure she's in that much danger."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know how, but Ino is aware that she's being watched and if Fu makes a move then Ino will already be aware of it and be ready." Inoichi told her.

Inoichi's wife sighed. " So we just wait until she tells us herself?"

"Maybe, but we will be having a conversation with her on why she snuck out." Inoichi pointed out.

The next morning...

Hiashi Hyuga is facing his eldest daughter on the training fields of the Hyuga compound, both are in the gentle fist stance and neither have moved for 10 minutes. watching them is Neji and Hanabi, both waiting anxiously to see who would make the first move. Hiashi stared into Hinata's eyes trying to get a read on her, Hinata stared back, her intense gaze made Hiashi nervous. Suddenly Hinata made the first move and thrust her right palm forward creating a strong vacuum of air heading towards Hiashi. He thrusted his arm forward and using the same technique cancelled out Hinata's attack, but Hinata moved towards Hiashi at an amazing speed and before Hiashi could react Hinata struck him in the chest with her palm. "Shotei." Hinata whispered as Hiashi was unable to move and fell backwards but was caught by Hinata before he could hit the ground.

"I win again father." Hinata declared as she placed her palm on Hiashi's chest and sent chakra through his body to free him of his paralysis.

"Yes you did." Hiashi agreed as he felt feeling return to his body. "I don't see why you insist on these sparring sessions, It's very obvious that I'm no match for you so I'm not going to be much help in helping you get stronger, and you've mastered our clans Jutsus."

"It's not for my benefit Father but yours." Hinata corrected him which caused him to look at her with wide eyes.

"My benefit?" Hiashi questioned.

"Yes, only by fighting against strong opponents does one improve." Hinata explained while smiling kindly.

Hiashi was taken aback and felt a little insulted but before he could say anything Hinata continued. "Don't take it as an insult father, you were always stronger than me and trained me hard. I always wanted to be as strong as you and despite the difficulty of the training I always looked forward to them as I get to train with you." Hinata told him honestly.

Hiashi was touched, he assumed his daughter hated him for being so hard on her and considering her a failure. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Another benefit of these sparring matches is that I still get to train with you, and that goes for Neji and Hanabi." Hinata said as she looked at her older cousin and little sister who smiled back.

"Hinata, if I may ask. How are you continuing your training? I doubt anyone in the village could be a match for you considering how you defeated the entire Hyuga clan without trying." Hiashi asked.

"Actually there are two people in the village that are strong enough to help me get stronger." Hinata answered with a smile.

"Two?!" Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji said.

"Yes, and one of them isn't from the village." Hinata added.

"By any chance would one of them happen to be Naruto." Hiashi asked.

"Yes!" Hinata answered without hesitation. " Whenever we have some free time Naruto and I help each other improve in areas where the other excells and we both work on areas where we both need improvement, and we have a sparr to see how far we've improved and what still needs improvement."

Hiashi took in what Hinata just told him, that might explain her sudden growth skill...but. "Hinata, how long have you been training with Naruto and the other person?"

"About two weeks."

Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji were stunned. "You managed such an amazing improvement in such a short time?!" Hiashi blurted out.

Hinata frowned. " Are you implying that I was still weak before?"

Hiashi realised his mistake and took a step. "N-no that's not it, I was just-"

"I know what you meant Father." Hinata interupted. " But who's to say I wasn't already stronger than all of you before?"

"What a shame we'll never find out." Hiashi said while looking away.

"Yes, what a shame." Hinata said sarcastically. "Then we'd better make up for it now, Neji, Hanabi, you two are next."

Neji and Hanabi looked at each other nervously before stepping on to the field.

At the Yamanaka home Inoichi and his wife are sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffe in their hands. They nurse their drinks as they wait for Ino to finish taking a shower, they didn't have to wait long as they heard the bathroom door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Ino walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, Morning Daddy." Ino greeted her parents as she gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart." Inoichi greeted his daughter.

"Did you sleep well?" Ino's mother asked.

"I slept like a baby." Ino answered which caused Inoichi to choke on his coffe. "Are you alright Daddy?"

Inoichi coughed several times before speaking. "I'm fine...just went down the wrong way."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

Ino's parents glanced at each other and nodded. " Ino there's something we-" Mrs. Yamanaka began but was interupted by a tapping sound at the kitchen window where a messenger hawk is on the other side. Inoichi stood up from his chair and went to the window to open it, he takes the message from the hawk and looks it over.

"What is it?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"The Hokage has summoned me and Ino." Inoichi informed her as the hawk flew away he looked at Ino who nodded and they were both off.

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade is sitting on her desk staring at the shinobi in front of her which included Temari. Gaara, Kankuro and Matsuri are standing at the left side of her desk while Shizune stands on her right. Tsunade clears her throat and addresses those present. " I've gathered you all here to witness the Initiation of the leaf village's newest shinobi, Temari." the rookie nine were all surprised even some of the veteren shinobi present, Tsunade gestured for Temari to step forward and then she opened a drawer to pull out a Konoha shinobi headband before standing up." Temari, are you ready to defend and serve the village and her people with everything you have?"

"The Leaf village is now my home, I will defend her and her citizens from all who threaten her." Temari declared without hesitation.

Tsunade smile as she handed Temari the headband, Temari held the headband in her hands and traced her thumb over the leaf symbol. She removed her Suna headband around her neck and tied her new one in it's place. "Your new team will be team 7, and Kakashi will evaluate your abilities and report to me later, also Team Kakashi has the day off from missions so they can get better aquainted with their new teammate." Temari walked over to stand with her new team but Tsunade wasn't done yet. "Temari isn't the only reason I called you all here, I'm assembling a task force that will consist of twenty four-man teams, who's mission will be to scour the land of fire to search for any members of the Akatsuki." She started calling out names which included all the members of team Asuma. "Those who's names I haven't called are dismissed, the one's who's name I did call will be given the mission details." Everyone minus the people who's names were called began to leaf, but Naruto cast a worried glance at Ino.

_"Ino."_ Naruto thought as he exited the Hokage's office but his glance didn't go unnoticed as Sakura saw the worried look and felt a pang in her chest.

Once outside of the Hokage tower, Kakashi adressed his new team." alright, we'll head over to the training grounds to begin the evaluation or our new teammate, after that Temari can use the rest of the afternoon to spend time with her brothers before they leave. Is that alright with you lord Kazekage?"

"yes, That is acceptable." Gaara agreed, this will give him time to do what he planned.

"Then I'll see you four at the training ground." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is he always like this?" Temari asked no one in particular.

"Unfortunately." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"So what're you guys going to be doing while we're gone?" Naruto asks.

"we'll just be exploring the village for a while." Gaara told Naruto. "There's something I want to see."

Temari and Kankuro raised at eyebrow at this, Gaara is acting a little odd, but considering how he was before they think nothing of it. " So where should we meet up?" Temari asks.

"How about Ichiraku!" Naruto suggests enthusiastically which causes Temari and Sakura to facepalm.

"Naruto, we are not going to Ichiraku so you can get your ramen fix." an annoyed Temari told him.

"Actually I don't mind." Gaara told them causing Temari and Sakura to blink.

"Do you even know were it is, lord Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, but I can ask someone where it is." Gaara simply said.

"A meal shared between friends is a good way to strengthen the bonds they share." Sai commented.

Gaara thought for a moment about what Sai just said." Yes, you're right."

Temari saw that Gaara had a look in his eye that meant he was going try something." We'll see you later then." Gaara said as he, Matsuri and Kankuro begin walking away but not before Kankuro glared at Naruto.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked about Kankuro's glare at Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." Temari said. "Lets just head towards the training grounds."

The group made their way towards the training grounds with Naruto leading the way, upon arriving they spot kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book. "I see you've finally arrived." He commented as he closed his book. "Alright before we get started, Lets all introduce ourselves to Temari."

"You mean like we did when we first met?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, why don't you start us off Naruto." Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile.

"Alright, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto declared causing Temari to smile. " Also I want to get stronger so that I can protect the people who are precious to me and complete my promise of a lifetime."

Sakura, Kakashi and Temari had a solemn expression upon hearing the last part, Kakashi then motioned for Sai to go next.

"My names is sai." was all he said while smiling his fake smile.

"That's it?" Naruto questioned while raising an eybrow.

"Yes, I don't have any dreams of which to aspire to." Sai told Naruto still with his fake smile, everyone sweatdropped at this. Kakashi then motioned for Sakura to go.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I recently became aware that I still have plenty of room to improve and one of my dreams is to become a stronger Kunoichi so that can fight along side my teammates without getting in their way." Sakura started and then her cheeks turned red. " My other dream is to...!" Sakura's eyes widen as she was going to say to marry Sasuke but then an image of her and Naruto kissing passionately popped in her mind. "_Wha-?"_

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"uh yes, I'm fine. Anyway that's it." Sakura finished.

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, he could've sworn she was going to say something about Sasuke. But the shocked expression she made suggested otherwise. " And now for our newest member." Kakashi motioned to Temari.

"My name is Temari-" She stopped herself before she could say Uzumaki. "Just Temari, My dream is to become one of the strongest Kunoichi of the elemental nations. _And to be a good mother to my children._" she thinks the last part, she didn't have much of an example from her parents but she knew her mother loved her and her brothers, in the same way she loved her children and she had no doubts that it will continue to grow stronger.

"Alright now, lets move on to testing Temari's abilities." Kakashi told everyone. " Naruto, you'll face off against Temari."

"Me?!" Naruto said surprised as he pointed at himself.

"You are a very versatile fighter Naruto, you're the only one here who can properly asses Temari's skills without either of you having a complete advangate over the other." Kakashi explained giving him an eye smile.

"I guess." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, not sure if he fully understood What Kakashi just said.

"But that doesn't mean Sakura and Sai won't get a chance to participate." He added looking at the individuals in question." You'll also spar with Temari so all of you can be familiar with each others fighting styles and techniques."

The two just nodded as Naruto looked at Temari. " Alright, are you ready?"

"Against you, I doubt anyone will." Temari joked causing Kakashi and Sakura to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto said proudly as he and Temari walked away from the others until they are a fare distance away.

"Don't hold back." Temari told Naruto as she summoned her fan.

"I'll try." Naruto told her honestly, whenever he trained with his mates he couldn't bring himself to fully go all out. But that doesn't stop them from going all out.

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted and Naruto immediately summoned several shadow clones that charged at Temari.

Temari smirked and opened her fan enough to reveal one moon and swings her fan forward creating a strong gust of wind that blew the shadow clones away. She brought her left elbow back and hitting a clone in the face, causing it to disappear. "You have to do better than that." She mocked as she did a backflip just as a shadow clone appeared and landed behind him and struck his head with her fan causing him to disappear. She then charged at Naruto who took up a fighting stance but to him and everyone's shock she ran past him and kicked a peble which truned into Naruto.

"She saw right through Naruto's clones." kakashi commented.

"But how was she able to do that so quickly?" Sakura asked as she watch Temari close in on Naruto and swing her fan making a powerful gust of wind that blows Naruto into the air.

"Temari seems to be in control of the battle." Sai commented.

Temari leaps in to the air after Naruto, but as she gets closer, Naruto makes a cross seal and creates a shadow clone that throws him at Temari. She brings her fan up in front of her to block, but he makes another clone that grabs her fan while the real one wraps his arms and legs around her. "Gotcha!" Naruto says while smiling widely, but Temari just smiles as the wind begins to pick up around them and it begins to make lacerations on his clothes and exposed skin like his face , and hands.

"We're coming up on the ground." Temari alerts him as they both rapidly descend on the ground.

Naruto sees this but smirks as the wind around them continues to cut him. "You already have that covered."

"You got me there." Temari agrees with him as just before they hit the ground a cusion of wind forms between Temari's back and the ground slowing their descent until Temari's back gently touches the ground.

"I win." Naruto tells Temari with a wink.

"Don't get ahead of yourself stud." Temari says in a low seductive voice as her eyes turn to slits.

"Huh?" Kakashi senses Temari's chakra spike and a strong gust of wind forms around Naruto's clone, trapping him in a twister.

"Gah!" The clone soon disappears and the wind throws Temari's fan over to where she and Naruto are.

"Uh oh!" Naruto pulls away to avoid being hit by the fan but in doing so he lets go of Temari and she catches her fan.

"Prepare yourself now." Temari warned as she reached into her ninja pouch and threw several shuriken into the air over Naruto, she then swings her fan at the shuriken and encloses the shuriken in wind.

"what's she doing?" Sakura asks as she watches the shuriken descend on to Naruto.

Naruto jumps back to avoid the falling shuriken but as soon as they hit the ground they spring back up and towards him."What the?!" Naruto is surprised at this and creates a shadow clone to pull him away from the shuriken while the clone gets hit. Temari charges forward, she places her fan on her back and weaves through several handsigns. "Wind style: Air bullets!" she spews out three spheres of air at Naruto, thinking quickly he creates numerous shadow clones to take the hit which resulted in a big explosion that covered the are in smoke. Temari closed her eyes and smiled, she could easily clear the smoke with her fan but decided not to, instead she sits down in a meditation position and meditated. she heard several puffing noises before hearing the sound of feet hitting against the dirt floor all around her. Temari smile as she found herself surrounded, but noticed that she wasn't being attacked yet, "_He's learning."_ she thinks to herself as she recalls when she was training with Naruto that he tended to rush right into things and she always ended up beating him.

"What's going on in there?" Sakura asks out loud.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kakashi stated as the smoke began to clear and revealed Temari meditating as she is surrounded by numerous shadow clones.

"Naruto has her surrounded." Sai commented.

"Why is she just sitting there?" Sakura asks her Sensei.

Kakashi doesn't respond but instead lifts his headband to reveal his sharingan, Temari begins to stand but her eyes remain closed. "Lets try taijutsu." she snaps open her eyes and dashes towards the real Naruto. The shadow clones begin to attack and Temari ducks to avoid a spin kick then performing a low spin kick to sweep several clones off their feet, she then grabs one of their feet and using him to strike several clones. The real Naruto charged at Temari and threw a puch which Temari blocked before ducking down to avoid a kick, she grabbed the real Naruto's arm and flung him over. but a clone jumped to him and threw him back at Temari. She jumped up to avoid him but Naruto's shadow clones jumped after her and engaged her in midair.

"She's holding her own against Naruto very well." Sai commented as he watched Temari dodge and block the clones punches and kicks and delivering her own.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed as she closely observe how Temari blocked and countered Naruto's moves. "_It's almost like she knows what his next move will be."_ to further prove this, Naruto was about to use his Naruto barage as Temari was about to hit the ground. But instead as each of them made an upward kick, Temari stepped off each kick to do a backflip kick at the clones that were above her, then she opened her fan all the way and swings her fan below her to unleash a powerfull wind jutsu on the clones causing them to be blown away before disappearing. "Increadible." Sakura whispered in awe as she watched Temari land on the ground with her fan behind her fully opened facing the real Naruto.

"Are you going to keep throwing clones at me?" Temari asks.

"Against you it'll be pointless, especially since you can always tell which is the real me." replied Naruto.

"You got that right." Temari folded up her fan and placed it back on her back before walking towards Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're done!" Naruto called out as Temari stood besides him.

Kakashi's eyes widen that Naruto called off the match but quickly recovered." Alright then, Sai you're up next."

"Okay." Sai went over to where Temari was standing and Naruto is walking back.

"Good luck Sai." Naruto told his teammate as he passed him.

"Thank you." Sai responded as he continued towards Temari until he stood in front of her. "Let's have a good battle." He extended his right hand out for Temari to shake.

"Likewise." Temari shook his hand and felt something off.

"Alright if you're both ready, then begin!" Kakashi declared.

They both jumped back, Sai pulled out a scroll and brush and began to draw. " Super beast imitation drawing!" Several ink lions emerge from the scroll and head towards Temari.

Temari smirks as she opened her fan all the way. "Wind scythe Jutsu!" she swings her fan and released a powerful gust of wind that caused the ink lions to burts back into ink.

"It appears that I'm at an extreme disadvantage." Sai siad out loud as he thought of what his next move will be.

Temari pulls her fan back " Dust wind technique!" she swung her fan towards Sai generating a gust of wind that layers the surrounding area in sand.

"Ugh." Sai closed his eyes as sand managed to get in them and began rubbing them furiously, Temari used this oportinuty to swing her fan into the sky, but nothing happens. " Wind style: Wind blade jutsu!" Temari swings her fan creating a single blade of wind that heads towards Sai and slices him in half.

"Sai!" Sakura yells out in horror as she watch her teammate be sliced in two, but then Sai's body turned into ink. "An ink clone?"

"C'mon Sakura-chan, Temari wouldn't kill Sai...not yet anyway." Naruto shivered as he imagined Sai saying something that offended Temari and she slices him in half with her fan or tears him to pieces with her claws and teeth.

"This match belongs to Temari." Kakashi commented without taking his eyes of the battle causing Sakura to look at him surprised.

"What makes you so certain Sensei?" Sakura teacher before bringing her attention back to Temari

"The obvious reason would be that Sai is a really bad match up against her and another would be..." Before he could finish he Saw Numerous snakes made of ink emerge from the ground and wrap themselves around Temari and her fan, and then she sinks into the ground only leaving the half from her mid chest exposed.

"I finaly caught you." Sai states as he emerges from the ground in front of Temari.

"You sure about that?" Temari asks calmly as she looks up at him.

"You cannot possibly escape from this." Sai confidently tells her.

"Don't underestimate me." Temari says as suddenly sand spews from the ground pressing on her body.

"Sand?!" Sai immediately jumps back but then he notices storm clouds gathering above him and suddenly a tornodo begins to descend upon him. "Oh no." he attemps to jump out of the way but is unable too, he looks down to see sand wrapped around his ankles. his eyes widen as he's unable to escape and the tornado consumes him. He feels multiple cuts across his body, he feels the sand around his ankles loosen and he's lifted into the air. soon the tornado disappears and Sai falls towards the ground but unlike what happened to Tented, Sai was caught by Temari who was on her fan and they both gently descended to the ground.

"It appears that I made a mistake in assuming my victory." Sai said as he groaned in pain.

" Better to learn that lesson now than during a life or death mission." Temari added as she helped Sai to his feet.

"That is so true, but at least it helps knowing that you have my back." Sai commented as he smiled his fake smile at Temari.

"Anytime."

"Looks like you're up Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"y-yeah." Sakura stuttered, not even sure if she can be a match for Temari.

"Don't be nervous Sakura-chan just remember what we trained for." Naruto assured her.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled at her teammate, feeling a little more confident now, she walked over to where Temari is and saw Sai approaching.

"Good luck, ugly." Sai wished his teammate luck while adding his fake smile.

Sakura had a vissible tick at this. "Thanks Sai." she said through gritted teeth, trying very hard to resist the urge to pound him into the ground. she continued on until she faced Temari.

Temari smiled as she decided to mess with Sakura a little. " I look forward to seeing what you're capable of." she extended a hand to Sakura.

"Thanks, I promise not to disappoint." Sakura took her hand and shook it. it was then that she felt a chill go up her spain and she broke into a cold sweat. "_What was that?"_ Sakura thought as Temari let go of her hand and stept back.

Kakashi's sharingan detected Temari's chakra pour into Sakura and causing a reaction from Sakura's chakra. "_What just happened?"_

_"Temari-chan."_ Naruto groaned internally as he realized what his mate had done, by pouring a bit of her chakra into Sakura, she caused the fox chakra he poured into her to react. "_She's established that she's above her as a vixen."_

Temari continued to smile as she watch Sakura look visibly shaken. "_ Sorry Sakura, but I need to establish were you currently stand."_

Sakura couldn't understand what was happening to her body, one minute she was fine, then the next minute she is suddenly feeling like she did when she was a shy little girl. "_Did Temari do something to me?_"

"Here I come!" Temari declared as she quickly got in front of Sakura who was caught by surprise, Temari kicked Sakuraon her right side and sent her rolling across the ground leaving a trail of dust.

Sakura came to a stop but before she could get up she spotted Temari heading towards her again, she raised her fist to punch the ground but then Temari flared her chakra causing her to stiffen. "_I can't move!_" Sakura thought as she struggled to move her body but proved useless until Temari punches her in the face, then she grabs Sakura's arm and throws her over her shoulder.

"Why did Sakura not go through with her attack?" Sai questioned.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "_ Temari flared her chakra and my sharingan saw Sakura's chakra almost stiffen, just what did she do to Sakura?"_

Temari closed in on Sakura and delivered several pounches and kicks at Sakura who could only put her arms up to block the hits. "Why aren't you fighting back?!"

Sakura didn't answer as she didn't know why herself, Temari crouched down and kicked Sakura's leg causing her to fall on her back. she pounced on Sakura and pinned her down by her shoulders. "You're done." Temari whispered as she leaned down and opened her mouth, she felt Sakura struggle but she flared her chakra again making her stop. Sakura was helpless as Temari leaned her head to her exposed neck.

"So this is all you got?" Temari whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Huh?"

"What happened to that determination I witness during the chunin exams? are you still that naive girl that needs to be rescued constantly?" Temari grinned as she spoke her next words. "I bet that blonde girl would put up a much better fight, you both tied last time but it appears you're still weak."

That last word echoed in Sakura's mind, Shin's and Sasuke's harsh words soon followed. she stared blankly up towards the sky as she was lost in her own mind. The mean names Amy and her friends called her, everyone putting her down and tearing apart her self esteem. She was begining to loose herself in the negatives thought until...

"I believe in you."

Naruto's words echoed through Sakura's mind and silencing the negative words, his bright smile filled her mind, his encouraging and supportive words are filling her with strength. Naruto helping her train to get stronger, always believing in her and her strength, never leaving her side, sacrificing his well being for her...and then there's the kiss. So full of passion, desire, and love.

Temari noticed that Sakura was unresponsive due to her last statement and proceed to bite her neck when she felt her chackra spike before her body erupts with chakra pushin her off Sakura. "The hell?" she looks at Sakura in shock as she gets on her feet.

"I'll show you who's weak, Cha!" Sakura declared as her eyes turned to slits and charged at Temari.

Temari flared her chakra but it didn't have any effect on Sakura this time, Sakura weaved through several hand signs before declaring "Water style: liquid bullets!" she spits out three waters balls at Temari.

"Wind release: wind cutter technique!" Temari declared as she swings her fan and releases three blades made of air that slices through the water balls and contiinue towards Sakura.

Sakura jumped into the air to dodge the wind cutter and weaved through more handsigns, "Earth style: fist rock technique!" Sakura's right arm became incased in stone to form a large stone arm.

Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise. "When did she learn a technique like that?" Kakashi asks out loud.

"_I knew Sakura-chan wouldn't just accept a submisive role." _Naruto thought as he watched Sakura descened towards Temari with her stone fist ready.

Temari smiled as she readied her fan." Wind scythe Jutsu!" She swings her fan creating a powerful gust of wind, but Sakura brings her stone fist in front of her and pours more of her earth chakra into it to make it big enough to shield her whole body. "Clever." Temari whispered as she closed her fan and placed it on her back before making a rat hand sign. " Wind style: Air current dance." she places her hands in front of her with her palms open and the wind in front of her starts to pick up and whips up loose dust from the area creating a controlled dust storm.

Sakura lifted her arms in front of her to protect herself from the sand, the stone on her right arm crumbled signifying the end of her Jutsu. "I can't see." she could barely keep her eyes open as sand threatened to get in them, but a chill ran up her spine and her body moved on it's own to crouched down and avoided a roundhouse kick by Temari.

"Tch." Temari soon disappeared back in the sandstorm.

Another chill went up Sakura's spine and she did a backflip just as ball of wind passed where she use to be. "_Even if I can't see, as long as this sensation I am feeling warns me about any incoming attacks, I should be safe."_ the feeling returned and Sakura moved her head to the right to avoid a punch, she grabbed the arm and threw Temari over her shoulder. But the feeling returned again as she brought her right leg around to block a kick from Temari, then another chill warned her of an attack coming from above so she did a spin kick to deflect Temari's attack. "She's all over the place." Sakura muttered as she kept blocking and evading attacks from several Temari's, but everytime she blocked one of them it would be immediately followed by an attack from another as the previous one would fade back into the dust storm. Suddenly it went on overdrive and she knew something big was coming. She gathered chakra to her right fist and punched the ground causing it to shatter.

"Whoa!"

Sakura heard Temari and immediately went in the direction of the voice, she gathered all the chakra she had left to knock out Temari. She threw her fist in front of her and made contact, she managed to see Temari at the other end of her fist. "Yes!" she cheered before Temari instantly appeared in front of her.

"Boo."

Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she stared into Temari's slitted eyes, she cast a glance at what she hit and it was a clone made of sand. she opened her mouth to speak but then felt the air leave her as Temari punched her in the stomach, Sakura fell to her knees while holding her stomach, her vision already becoming blurry.

"Goodnight." Temari said with a smile as Sakura lost consciousness but just before she did, she could've sworn she saw animal ears similar to a fox pop out from atop Temari's head.

Temari caught Sakura before she planted her face in the dirt. "Not bad." she brought her arms behind Sakura's knees and lifted her off the ground carrying her bridal style as the dust storm begins to subside. "You'll definetly be a force to be reckoned with after you become part of the pack."

The dust storm cleared completely and revealed Temari carrying an unconscious Sakura, Naruto immediately goes to meet them followed by the Kakashi and Sai. "Is she-"

"She's fine I just knocked her out." Temari assured Naruto. "But she'll be out for a while."

"Then we better get her home, Naruto take Sakura home, I need to go over a few more things with Temari." kakashi informed them as he covered his sharingan.

"Sure thing Sensei." agreed Naruto as he took Sakura from Temari, they shared a look before Naruto was on his way towards Sakura's house.

Meanwhile Gaara is walking through the forest outside of Konoha, and looking around for any distinguishing landmarks. However his presence hasn't gone unnoticed, for the area that contains the den is surrounded by a barrior that alerts Naruto and his vixens the instant anyone sets foot in their territory.

"_Intruder!"_ All four of them thought as they are alerted by the barrior.

"_Ino-chan!"_Naruto called her telepathicaly.

"_I'm on it._" Ino responded as she was on her way home to prepare for her mission, she went behind an alley and closed her eyes. Seeing through the plant life, Ino sees Gaara venturing further into her territory. "_This isn't good._"

"_What is it Ino-chan._" Naruto asks with concern, Ino shares what she sees with them and they are shocked at what they see.

"_GAARA!?_"

"_What's he doing there, I thought he was suppose to be in the village?!" _Naruto was begining to panic.

"_Naruto, clam down."_ Temari ordered. "_Ino, whereis he heading?"_

"_It appears he's heading towards the entrance of the den._"

"_He knows!"_ Naruto yelled internaly.

"_We don't know that for sure, besides even if he was, he can't find the entrance.'_ Temari assured her mate.

"_But just to be safe one of us should go to the den just to be sure."_ Naruto suggested.

"_I'll go, I'm not busy at the moment._" Hinata volunteered.

"_Thanks Hinata-chan, I'll be there as soon as I drop Sakura-chan at her place."_ Naruto informed her as he quickened his pace but not enough to disturb Sakura.

"_I just need to finish speaking with Kakashi-sensei, and I'm there."_ Temari also informed Hinata.

"Temari?"

Temari was brought out of her thoughts and saw Kakashi looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Y-yes?"

"I was asking you what your thoughts are on Shin?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, him." Temari thought for a moment, before she recieved the intruder alert, Kakashi was filling her in on the new threat named Shin. She heard about him from Gaara just before she left the village to move to Konoha, and Kakashi filled her in on the details about him. "From what you just explained to me, Shin sounds like a loose canon."

"How do you figure?" Kakashi asked with interest.

"From what you just told me, Shin does pretty much whatever he wants. He's someone who doesn't take orders from anyone which puts him joining up with Sasuke into question." Temari explained. " He's strong enough to go up against two shinobi teams which includes yours, he's also able to take on the insane strength of Sakura's punches. Then there is his swords which can absorb physical hits and chakra, I'm surprised that someone with that kind of power and skill managed to remain undetechted until now."

"There have been cases where extremely powerful shinobi have disappeared without anyone noticing and reappearing later." Kakashi reminded her.

"I know that, but Shin somehow doesn't fit that. I believe there's more to him than what he's shown us." Temari told him, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Then Shin is still a big threat." kakashi said while sighing.

"But the question is how big? with his defeat at the hands of Hinata, his threat level has decreased but that won't stay that way for long." Temari stated.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want to ask you a favor."

Back at the den, a clone of Hinata is laying on her side with all seven kits snuggled against her when the real Hinata suddenly appeared. " Is it just you?" the clone asks raising her head to look at HInata.

"The others will be here shortly, but we're going to wait and see if the intruder simply wandered in or is looking for us." Hinata answered her clone as she went to the entrance of the den which has been sealed off with the surrounding stone, she stops ten feet away from it before kneeling down in a meditation position and waited. She didn't have to wait long as she sensed Gaara approaching the area, he looked around and confirmed that this is the area he saw. he went towards a spot where the entrance is suppose to be but found the side of the cliffs rock face. " The entrance should be here. " Gaara muttered which caused Hinata's eyes to widen.

"_So he is looking for us!_" Hinata got up and walked towards the entrance and placed her palm against the surface which caused the rock surface to move into the wall.

Gaara was startled as the rock surface in front of him started to move and reveal a person he didn't expect. " What're you doing here?"

"Kazekage-sama." Hinata bowed before stepping out into the open. " Temari-san, and Naruto-kun will be with you shortly."

"What is going on here?" Gaara asks while narrowing his eyes.

"It would be best to wait until everyone is here first." Hinata told him calmly.

Gaara was silent for a moment before speaking. "I want to see them."

Hinata's eyes widen at hearing this. "You know?"

"Yes."

"How?" Hinata wanted to know.

"When Temari gets here I will show you." Gaara told her.

"Then here I am."

Gaara looked behind Hinata to see Temari who is carrying Akiko and Akio and behind her is Naruto who is carrying Hikaru. He smiled at seeing his niece and nephews but the smile quickly vanishes when he sees Ino come out of the cave holding Inoki and Inoka, followed by Hinata's clone holding Katsu and Katsuo. "Naruto." Gaara looks at him which causes him to flinch, Gaara is giving him the ultimate death glare, Naruto could feel the hate, and bloodlust emanating from his eyes. "Is there something you'd like to tell, before I bury you."

Naruto was about to panic but Temari, Ino and Hinata stood by his side. " He definetly has a lot to say so we better get comfortable." Temari spoke up as she gestured everyone to head inside the cave.

"Why are you all living in a cave? with infants no less." Gaara asks, his tone hinted his disaproval of their living conditions.

"This is where we gave birth to them." Temari informed him making Gaara stop.

"All of you gave birth to them here?" Gaara asks stunned.

"Yep." Ino confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because it was the only safe place." Naruto answered. "And that's what foxes do in the wild." They reached a part of the den that was illuminated by sunlight, they all turn to face Gaara and he's shocked at what he sees. Naruto and his mates hace sprouted fox ears on top of their heads, their eyes have become slits, and the vixens have three dark lines on each of their cheeks that look like whiskers.

"Gaara, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but we are all foxes." Naruto finaly told him.

Gaara was at a loss for words, he wasn't prepared for this type of revelation. How was Temari able to hide this from him?, how was she able to hide her pregnancy?, and for how long were they hiding this secret?

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asks his friend worriedly.

"How? how did you become like this? can you fully turn into foxes? " Gaara walked up to them and narrowed his eyes. "No more secrets, no more stalling, tell me everything."

"To answer your second questions, yes. we can turn into foxes, and to answer your first question it started several months ago."

_Flashback_

_Naruto finds himself in the sewer of his mind, walking through ankle deep water towards a massive cell door with a sealing tag at the center. "Hey fox, why did you drag me here?" he demanded as The nine tailed fox emerged from the the back of the cell._

_"__**I just wanted to give you a heads up**__." The fox said while grinning._

_'Heads up for what?" Naruto asks while raising an eyebrow._

_The fox chuckled "__**You've finaly reached full maturity.**__." He chuckled._

_"Full Maturity? in case you haven't noticed I'm still a teenager." Naruto reminded the fox which anly caused him to laugh._

_"__**I see you're not as dumb as I thought."**__ The fox mocked. "__**But in reality you're body has reached maturity since you were twelve, but it took your mind a while to catch up. either way you're ready now."**_

_"Ready for what?" Naruto questions, suddenly not likingwhere this conversation is heading._

_"__**To mate."**_

_Suddenly red chakra rushes out of the cell door and wraps itself around Naruto. "Hey, what're you doing?!" he struggles to break free but it prooves futile._

_"__**I'm looking forward to see who you choose as your vixen."**__ The fox says as everything around Naruto begins to fade._

_"No!" Naruto shoots up from his bed, he looks around to see that he is in his bedroom. "A dream?" he asks himself but then his stomach starts growling. "No use thinking on an empty stomach." he jumps out of bed goes to bathroom to take a quick shower before heading towards Ichiraku. Along the way Naruto's eyes were checking every pretty girl that he came across, some of them waved hello as they walked past him._

_"Hey Naruto!"_

_Naruto turned to the direction of the voice to see Ino waving at him. "Hey Ino-chan!" he waved back as they apprached each other._

_" I was just on my way to your apartment." Ino told him, truthfully there was something that she meant to tell Naruto since he got back from his training trip._

_"what for?" Naruto asks as his eyes trailed down her body. "_Wow, I never noticed how hot Ino-chan is."_Naruto thought, his nose picking up a pleasent scent coming from Ino. _

_"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ramen?" Ino asks and she watched Naruto's eyes light up._

_"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouts excitedly gaining some attention from the surrounding poeple._

_"Not so loud, baka!" Ino hissed._

_"Sorry about that, but c'mon lets got." Naruto takes a hold of Ino's hand and dashes towards Ichiraku. They order their ramen and Naruto immediately digs in, quickly finishing his ramen before ordering watches him devour bowl after bowl of ramen while she barely consumed half of hers. "_Where does he put it all?"_ She thought she examined his body, but his jacket was loose enough for her to determin whether he has muscle or fat._

_"You sure can put it all away huh?" Ino asks nonchalant. "Must be nice being able to eat whatever you like and not worry about getting fat."_

_Naruto puts down his ramen bowl after finishing its contents to look at Ino. "Why worry about something like that?"_

_"Baka, A woman has to always look her best!" Ino told him while glaring at him._

_" I know about, but your a ninja. like don't you loose calories when you train?" Naruto asks her like it was obvious._

_"yeah but-"_

_"Then what's the problem?" Naruto questions as he turns to face Ino._

_Ino sighs. " Ordinarily you would be right, but like always you miss the mark. I still have to watch what I eat, My body needs diffirent types of nutrients to remain healthy, and there are certain types of foods that have them, some more than others. I need to balance what I eat to make sure my body has the right amount, especially when I train. You following me?"_

_"For the most part." Naruto admited as he scratch the back of his head._

_"Let me dumb it down for you, it takes a lot of work to look as good as I do." Ino struck a pose for Naruto and winked at him._

_"I'll say." Naruto muttered as he ogled Ino's body, his eyes taking in every inch of her. he stares at her exposed midriff and imagines runing his hands over it._

_Ino notices the way Naruto's eyeing her and smiles. " At least you appreaciate my efforts." she teases him._

_"Say Ino, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." _

_"How come I don't see guys crowding around you, I mean you are a bombshell." Naruto asks while complimenting her at the same time._

_"Thank you. It's probably because I'm a kunoichi and that intimidates most guys, another reason has to do with my father." Ino explain while thanking Naruto for the compliment._

_"Your Dad doesn't want you to date?" Naruto asks._

_"Something like that." Ino laugh nervously, truthfully eversince her body filled out her Dad has become a bit over protective, saying that guys just want to sleep with her and brag about it to their friends. "Besides I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun."_

_"That Teme." Naruto says sourly._

_"Hey don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Ino defended._

_"Why not, I say your wasting your time with Sasuke."_

_"You take that Back!" Ino said while rising from her seat and staring down at Naruto._

_"Ino, you're too good for Sasuke." Naruto said calmly._

_Ino was taken aback by this, she assumed Naruto was saying this out of jelousy but looking into his eyes she saw no trace of that, only concern...for her._

_"Ino, I've seen how you, Sakura-chan and every other girl fawned over him throughout our years at the academy and the guy just ignors all of you, he doesn't even say hello." Naruto ranted. " He actually thinks you were all annoying, can you believe that, even when you draped your arms around the guy he thought it was annoying. Granted I thought you were annoying back then too but at least we were able to get along...for the most part." he added._

_"What am getting at is, you deserve a lot better. you deserve a guy who treats you as his most important person in the world, someone who treats you with the respect you __**deserve**__, someone who is thankful every single day that you exist!" Naruto rises from his seat and stares deep into Ino's eyes. "If you were my woman, I'd show you everyday just how special you are to me."_

_Ino eyes widen at his declaration, her cheeks became red as she took in every word. " You really believe I'm worth that much?" she asks softly._

_"You're worth much more." Naruto answers her confidently._

_"Wow Naruto, I had no idea you felt that way." Ino said bashfully, she couldn't help smiling at every compliment._

_"We didn't hang out much when we were in the academy, so we really never truly got to know one another." Naruto explained while shrugging._

_The smile was wiped from Ino's face as she remembered how she treated Naruto when they were in the academy. Naruto notices this and becomes concerned. "What's wrong Ino-chan?"_

_"Naruto, I'm sorry." Ino softly said._

_"Sorry for what?" Naruto asks tilting his head to the side._

_"For how I treated you during our time in the academy, and during our time as genin." Ino apologized as she cast her gaze down._

_Naruto brought his right index finger underneath her chin and raised her head to face him. "Apology accepted." Naruto simply said before smiling widely._

_Ino smiled as well, she should've know Naruto would forgive her. That's just the kind of person he is. _

_"Here's your bill." Teuchi said as he handed their bill._

_"Ramens on me Ino-chan." Naruto offered as he took out his walet._

_"Oh no I got this Naruto, I did invite you after all." Ino insisted as she took the bill, but when she took a look at it, her eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets._

_"Like I said, I got this." Naruto said as he gave a smiling, happy Teuchi a wad of bills. They both left the ramen shop and casually walked for a little bit._

_"Sorry, you had to pay Naruto, even though I was the one who invited you." Ino apologyzed slightly sad._

_"Nah, don't sweat it, you had no idea I could eat so much ramen." Naruto waved off her apology._

_"Still.." Ino began fidgeting, somehow being near Naruto was making her body feel odd, little does she know that the nine tailed fox his making Naruto's body emit pheromones that are alerting Ino's body that Naruto is a strong, and healthy male that is ready to mate. Ino's body is also releasing pheromones of her own that thanks to Naruto's enhanced sense of smell is easily able to pick up, telling him that she is ready to mate._

_"Say Ino-chan, do you wanna join me for some training?" Naruto offered._

_"Sorry but I'm already training with my teammates." Ino apologyzed._

_"Don't worry about it, it was short notice anyway." Naruto told her, a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"We'll train together next time Naruto, I promise." Ino proposed, Naruto smiled as he agreed. They parted ways and Naruto headed off towards the training fields, when he got there he noticed someone training._

_"Wind release: Air current dance!." The young woman moved her hands around, controling the air currents to create a dust storm._

_"Hey isn't that Gaara's sister?" Naruto said aloud as the dust storm increased in intensity, then Temari jumped above the dust storm and opened up her battle fan to three moons. "wind scythe Jutsu!" she swings her fan creating a powerful gust of wind that disperses the dust storm._

_"Argh!" Naruto tried to remain on his feet as hs body is being hit by the strong winds but it proved to much as he was blown back._

_Temari landed on her feet with grace as she brought her fully opened fan behind her, she just finished meeting with the fifth Hokage and decided to do some training to keep her skills sharp. The greenery of the leaf village's envirement is a stark contrast to the deserts of Suna, she took every oportunity she had to train in this envirement to familiarize herself with how she or her opponent can use it in battle._

_"That was some attack."_

_The voice caught her by surprise as she swiftly turned around to see Naruto. "Oh, it's you."_

_"What's with the tone? you sound like you're not happy to see me." Naruto sad, his face forming a scowl._

_" It's not you, It's-nevermind." Temari shook her head, truthfully she had another reason to be here, and that's blowing off some steam._

_"What's wrong?" Naruto asks, eyeing her curiously._

_"Just forget it okay!" Temari orders, raising her voice._

_Ordinarily Naruto would drop it, but something inside urged him to continue. " I can't just turn a blinde eye when one of my friends is upset and there's something I can do to cheer them up."_

_Temari raised an eyebrow at that. "Since when are we friends?"_

_"Since we went to go rescue Gaara, sure we may not be best friends but we are friends." Naruto stated._

_Temari shook her head at his logic, but granted she didn't have any friends outside of her brothers (If one's family counted as friends) although she did engage in pleasent conversation with other shinobi and Kunoichi, she didn't consider them friends; so she didn't know what truly makes someone your friend. "You wanna know? fine! I wanted to train with Shikamaru but that lazy bum just wanted to stare at clouds." she confesed, she didn't know why she told him this, but when looking into Naruto's eyes she felt like she could trust him. _

_At the mention of Shikamaru's name Naruto felt his body tense up, he actually felt angry that she mentioned his name. " She he blew you off? that idiot. he could've at least invited you to watch clouds with him." he said._

_"We're not dating." Temari clarified. "I just wanted someone to help me train and also I'm still ticked at what happened during the chunin exams."_

_"If you need a training partner, then I'm your man!" Naruto declared while puffing his head and pointing his thumb at himself._

_"Really? you'de offer to be my punching bag?" Temari teased._

_"Who said anything about a punching bag?" Naruto took up a fighting stance. "I plan to keep you on your toes, otherwise you won't really be training."_

_Temari smirked. "Have it your way." _

_"And to add more incentive." Naruto makes a transformation handsign and a puff of smoke later turns into Shikamaru. "Alright lets get this over with, this is such a drag." he mimics Shikamaru._

_Temari couldn't help but laught. "Alright then." The battle was underway and Naruto/Shikamaru did his best to avoid Temari's attacks while staying in character,Temari for her part was impressed that he was able to last this long. But that was quickly growing old as Naruto/Shikamaru was mocking her._

_"Man I hate putting this much effort, could you hurry up and take me down already?" Naruto/Shikamaru whined._

_"Why you!" Temari had enough and swings her fan to unleash a powerful gust of wind at Naruto/Shikamaru but he simply jumps out of the way into a tree branch, which is exactly what Temari wanted. because of the dust storm earlier, there is a thin layer of sand on the tree branches that will cause anyone who steps on them to slip. And right on cue as soon as Naruto/Shikamaru stepped on the brach he slipped off. _

_"What the?!" Naruto/Shikamaru was caught by surprise and fell of the brach,Temari raced towards him and jumped to meet him and pin him down. Naruto/Shikamaru notices her and positions himself to intercept, the result his a tangle of limbs as one tries to subdue the other. They both hit the ground but Narut/Shikamaruo positioned himself to take the brunt of the impact causing his transformation to end as he and Temari rolled on the ground. Their close proximity caused Temari to be exposed to Naruto's pheromones and due to their entanglement Temari could feel Naruto's muscles which caused her body to react by bringing herself closer to him. "_I'm feeling strange."_ She thought as she felt herself getting hot. Naruto was also feeling the effects of their closeness, he smelled a combination of Temari's own pheromones and her vanila scented body wash. his testosterone levels increased giving him a boost in strength which allowed him to pin Temari down. _

_"Gotcha." Naruto said huskily as his eyes became red slits, his whisker marks darkened, and he had a feral predatory look._

_Temari was panting as she looked up at Naruto, she noticed his changed features but instead of feeling afraid, she was getting turned on. She can see lust in his eyes, the way he pinned her by holding down her wrists, his legs wrapped around her, she can feel his heartbeat through his hard chest that was pressing against her bossom, he exudes strength that is most becoming of a male like him. Naruto noticed the lustful look in Temari's eyes as she gazed up at him, without realizing it he dipped his head to capture Temari's lips in a lustful kiss. Temari's eyes widen at the sudden kiss but she felt the passion and lust pour into her from the kiss that she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Naruto let go of her arms, and they both wrapped each other in their arms as they continued their passionate lip lock. Naruto managed to pull them into a sitting position with Temari sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waste, her fingers threading his blonde locks as their tongues wrapped around each other. Naruto's hands ramed Temari's back before kneading her ass, causing Temari to moan in the kiss. Red Chakra began to emerge from Naruto's body to completely cover them both, Temari felt something warm envelope her but figured it was due to the heavy makeout and fondling session, soon they both needed to breath and reluctantly broke apart, they both leaned their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath, they closed their eyes and basked in the moment, the red chakra seeping back into not just Naruto's body but Temari's as well._

_"That was something." Naruto spoke first after catching his breath, his features reaturning to normal except for his eyes which remained slits, but were now blue instead of rest._

_"I'll say." Temari opened her eyes to reveal that they have become slits, the nine tailed fox's chakra already traveling through her chakra network to spread through her body, already begining the changes to her body that would not only make her one of the most beautiful, sexiest women of the elemental nations but increasing her chakra reserves, physical strength, and give her abilities that will make her a force to be reckoned with. "I had no idea you felt this way." She said while iddly playing with a lock of his hair._

_"Neither did I." Naruto admited, he had no idea what got into him but seeing Temari in such a submissive state drove him insane. _

_Temari blinked and looked at him. "Huh?"_

_"Don't get me wrong I really enjoyed our kiss and would like to do it again if you want, but up until now I never really considered a relationship with you. But as we fought and struggled in each others arms, I had this overwhelming desire to be close to you and make you mine." Naruto confesed._

_Temari's eyes narrowed. "So you're just lusting after me, is that it?"_

_Naruto cupped Temari's face in his hands and stared into her slitted teal eyes. "No, but that's how a relationship starts. sure some people might say that a relationship starts with finding what they have in comon, but even they have to admit that it's also a physical attraction to each other." he explained._

_Temari thought for a moment and knew that Naruto was right, and if she were to admit to herself, Naruto is pretty handsome. "okay. I'm actually going to be in the village for a while, since Lady Tsunade is going over several trading agreements between our villages, as well as going over what Gaara wants to add to the treaty between our villages."_

_"Wow that sounds like a lot of work." Naruto notted as he dreaded going over the same things when he becomes Hokage._

_"That's that even half of what Kages go through, but that leaves us more time towards working on our relationship." Temari said before kissing his lips again. They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, their likes, dislikes, favorite foods, etc. They sparred again and kissed a lot more. Eventually the sun began to set and they had to call it a day, he escourted Temari to her hotel, and asked if she wanted to get something to eat but turned him down, he was disappointed but Temari promised they can go out to eat tomorrow after their next training session. Naruto nodded vigorously and he looked to see that no one was looking before giving Temari a goodnight kiss. They decided to keep their relationship a secret for now due to fear that the villagers would treat Temari badly since they still hated Naruto for what he has sealed inside him, as well as some villagers still held grudgeat Suna for their betrayal during the chunin exams, and Temari because she didn't want word getting out to her brothers before she can have a chance to explain. Not realizing that they'll be keeping their relationship a secret for other reason soon. Naruto made his way to Ichiraku, but ahead of him around a fenced corner, a young woman is leaning against the fence and mentaly preparing herself for what she was about to do. _

_(You guys know what happens so I'll forward to the part where they get ramen.) Naruto and Hinata are enjoying their ramen, Naruto is slurping up his ramen while Hinata is eating hers with a grace and difnity. a neat pile of ramen bowls stood next to Hinata while Naruto's pile was not as neat as hers and it was smaller too. As Hinata continued to enjoy her next bowl of ramen, Naruto wasstruggling to swallow his. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks with concern._

_"I don't feel so good." Naruto replied as his stomach was starting to hurt, he suddenly stood up, his hand covering his mouth, and quickly exited the ramen shop._

_"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she quickly paid for her and Naruto's ramen before going after him, she saw Naruto hunched over and expelling his stomach contents. She placed her left hand on his back and waited for him to finish. After Naruto was done emptying his stomach, Hinata guided him to sit down on a nearby bench. "Feeling better now?"_

_"Yeah." Naruto answered, taking deep breaths to help settle his stomach._

_Hinata watched Naruto take in deep breaths. "Um Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto turned to face Hinata. "Yes?"_

_"I think...I-I might be able to help." Hinata offered shyly._

_"How?" Naruto questioned._

_"Well...I know a b-bit of medical ninjutsu." Hinata answers._

_"You do?." Naruto's eyes widen, he didn't know Hinata could use medical ninjutsu. Hinata simply noded. " Then please do."_

_Hinata's hands are covered in green chakra and she places them on Naruto's stomach, Naruto sighes in relief as his stomach begins to settle down._

_"How does that feel?" Hinata asks looking at Naruto expectantly._

_"Much better,thanks Hinata-chan."_

_Hinata blushes. "Don't mention it." a few minutes later and she removes her hands from his stomach, they sit in comfortable silence for a bit before Hinata speaks up again. "S-so, I was wondering." Hinata fidgeted._

_"What is it?" Naruto asks curiously._

_"_This is it._" Hinata thought as she gathered up all her courage."Would you go out with me!"_

_Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. "You want to go out...with me?"_

_Hinata noded shyly, looking at her hands._

_"Why?"_

_Hinata snapped her head up to look at Naruto. "Huh?"_

_"Why would you wanna go out with me?" _

_"Well...because for the longest time, I..." Hinata didn't count on confessing her feelings this soon, she took in a deep breath through her nose to steady her nerves and in doing so inhaled more of Naruto's pheromones. " I love you Naruto-kun."_

_Time stood still for Naruto, Hinata's confession repeated several times in his head. Hinata was getting nervous, she waited for Naruto to respond but he still didn't say anything. She wanted to cry and leave before she embarassed herself even more. but then she felt her body move on it's, she cupped Naruto's face in her hands, and to her shock she kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was brought back to reality as he felt Hinata's tongue probe his mouth, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and made her sit on his lap. "_I'm making out with Naruto-kun."_ Hinata thought as tears of joy ran down the sides of her cheeks, Naruto's tongue wrapped itselfaround hers while his hands roamed her body. Passion filled her body as she trailed her hands down Naruto's chest, feeling his strong chest muscles, she slipped her hands underneath his jacket to feel Naruto's hot fless against her hands. This action made both their bodies hotter, Naruto groped Hinata's butt and brought her closer to him, Hinata repositioned herself so she could wrape her legs around Naruto's waist and grinded herself against him. Red chakra emerged from Naruto's body covering them both, Hinata could feel her blood boiling as the desire to rip Naruto's shirt open and make love to him was overpowering her rational mind. They soon parted for air and like with Temari, the red chakra seeped into Hinata's body, After catching their breath Naruto spoke up. "Yes. I would love to go out with you."_

_Hinata was overcome with joy. "Oh Naruto-kun!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They chatted for a bit, discussing the details of their data until it was getting really late and they decided to head home. Naruto escourted Hinata to the Hyuga compound before heading back to his aprtment. He collapsed on to his bed, exhausted by the days events he immediately fell asleep, but deep within his mind the nine tailed fox is overjoyed that Naruto has chosen two young women to become his vixens, the platinum blonde had yet to recieve Naruto's chakra but hopefully that'll be fixed tomorrow. All that's left will be the marking and then the mating will begin, he wondered if Naruto will mark the pink haired one. Laughter echoed around as the nine tailed fox was enjoying the fact that even though the fourth Hokage sealed him inside Naruto to prevent him from reeking havoc on the village, It did not stop him from choosing someone who will in his place, Naruto and his vixens will stirr up the village in ways he never could; And Naruto will begin a new clan in Konoha, the Fox clan._

**Soooo sorry for the really late post but I was having a terrible case of writers block, not to mention other things happening in my life that have prevented me from finishing this chapter such as that I'm still not truly over how Naruto ended. Specifically that Sakura ended up with Sasuke despite a list of reasons why she shouldn't be with him, I'm even thinking of writing my own take on how it should have ended but I'll save that for later. Some of you have been asking me about Kurama and how Naruto and his vixens became what they are, I hope this satisfies you until the next chapter, and Gaara's response to all of this. Don't know when the next chapter will be up as I'll be working on the fox god and rise of Godzilla, Haven't uptaded that on in a long while. till next time and thanks for your patients. As for the spelling errors, sorry but I've been using wordpad to write my stories since I don't have microsoft word. don't for get to leave a positive comment, positive criticism helps especially Uzushiogakure. Also there's a reason Shin is overpowered, which I'll explain later. Sorry for rambling.**


	10. Gaara's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, He and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gaara's decision.**

"Wait a minute." Gaara interrupted. "You made out with Hinata after making out with Temari?"

Naruto looked at Gaara nervously before answering. "Yes?"

The cork in Gaara's gourd popped out and sand rushed out and surrounded Gaara before going towards Naruto, but before it could reach him a gust of wind surrounded Naruto and repelled the sand.

"Gaara!" Temari glared at her brother but he appeared unaffected.

"I'm expressing my feeling on the story of how you all came together." Gaara explained as he looked at Ino. " I'm surprised that he didn't steal a kiss from you as well."

"Ah, about that." Ino scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Before we get to that part." Hinata brought the young Kazekage's attention to herself. "We still need to tell you what happened after the nine tailed fox's chakra entered our system."

_Flashback._

_Temari tossed and turned in her bed, her body covered in sweat as scenes of her making love with Naruto plagued her dreams. She isn't the only one going through this as Hinata and Naruto are also experiencing the same thing but for Naruto it was with both Hinata and Temari, their hands roaming all over each others bodies. He was fully enjoying the activity but he felt that something or someone was missing and just like that a nude Sakura and Ino appeared next to the three of them. Each with their eyes in slits and whisker marks on their cheeks staring longingly at him, he reached for them and just before he could touch them, he woke up. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes before getting off his bed. "That was some dream." Naruto muttered as he stretched. He made his bed before taking a shower, he made breakfast which consists of a cup of milk and a bowl of ramen. "_What am I going to do today?"_ He thought, "_Sakura-chan will be busy at the hospital all week, maybe I should go ask Kakashi-sensei for some extra training."_ With that in mind Naruto finished the rest of his breakfast before throwing the ramen cup in the garbage and the cup in the sink, he made his way to the door and when he opened it he was surprised to see Ino on the other side. "Ino-chan?" _

"_Morning Naruto." Ino greeted cheerfully._

"_Good morning, but what brings you to my apartment so early in the morning?" He asked, his nose picked up the pleasant scent of her lavender body lotion._

" _I wanted to ask you if you wanted to train with me today?" Ino asked smiling._

" _I'd love to, in fact I was just on my way to find Kakashi-sensei to ask him for some extra training." Naruto tells her._

"_Hate to break it to you Naruto but Kakashi-sensei left on a mission." Ino informed him sadly._

"_Oh." Naruto was disappointed, but quickly cheered up. "Oh well at least I'll get to train with you."_

"_What're we waiting then?" Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of his apartment, for a brief moment Ino felt a tingle ran up her arm causing her to shudder._

"_Is something wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, he could feel how soft and warm Ino's hand felt against his._

"_It's nothing, c'mon let's get some training done!" Ino continued leading Naruto to the training grounds, putting aside the strange feeling that rose up her arm a minute ago. When they arrived at the training grounds Ino and Naruto stood facing each other. "Alright Naruto, let's see how good you really are." eIno gestured for him to come at her._

"_You asked for it." Naruto charged at Ino, who created remained still. Naruto kicked Ino's legs causing her to fall on her side, however just before she hit the ground she placed her hands on the ground to stop her fall while at the same time tucking in her legs before springing them forth to kick Naruto. But he bends down to avoid the kick, Ino used the momentum to jump over Naruto and land away from him._

"_That all you got." Ino mocked. Naruto aimed a kick to her face but as he expected she blocked it, But what he didn't expect was for Ino to pull on his leg while crouching down to kick at his other leg to knock him off balance and then maneuvering him to lay on his stomach with her on his back and pulling both his legs back. "I gotcha!" Ino leaned back while pulling On Naruto's legs. Naruto made a cross hand seal and created multiple shadow clones to pry Ino off him. Ino wasn't going to make it easy for him, she took out a Kunai and slash the nearest clone causing it to disappear. She avoided a kick from a another clone but failed to block a kick from another, the clones ganged up on her as Ino tried desperately to fend them off. She did a backflip to avoid a punch from a clone but then the real Naruto jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. " Gotcha!"_

_Soon the other clones followed his lead and jumped at Ino, they all landed with a thud as Ino found herself wrapped in the arms of many Naruto's. " You can't escape Ino." the Narutos said in unison._

_Ino merely smirked. "My Naruto, I didn't realize you wanted me this badly." She teased._

"_Huh!" The Narutos blink in confusion before realizing that they had their hands all over Ino and quickly let her go. "S-sorry Ino-chan, I didn't mean-"_

_The Naruto's were cut off as they took sight of Ino, she was now laying on her side, her right hand supporting her head while her left hand rested on her hip. "What's the matter Naruto?" Ino asked seductively._

_The Narutos were glued on Ino, they watched as she trailed her left hand up the side of her body. They swallowed a lump in their throat, their hearts beating rapidly against their chests. "Do you think you could give me a hand?" She asked sweetly while lifting her hand for them to take. _

_The real Naruto is about to take her hand but one of his clones pushes him aside. "I would love to Ino-chan." That clone was also shoved aside by another clone. "No let me."_

"_Like hell!" The real Naruto yelled as he jumped on the clones and soon the rest joined in._

_Ino giggled at how the Naruto's were fighting over her, It's a sign that she's that attractive. But then she thought about what Naruto told her yesterday. "_They're fighting over themselves because they think I'm worth it."_ she smiled at this._

_In his cage The nine tailed fox groans in frustration as he rolled his eyes. "_**That boy is an idiot.**"_ the fox then smiled. "_**It seems this Ino isn't one to be seduced so easily, in fact it seems she's the one doing the seducing."** He knew Ino is being affected by Naruto's pheromones, but rather than give in to it, it appears to have embolden her to flirt with Naruto, instead of being the one chased, she's doing the chasing and has Naruto cornered. The fox laughed. "**She truly is a vixen, the brat needs to really work hard to win her over."**

_The real Naruto is panting after defeating all of his clones, he has established himself as the alpha male and earned the right to help Ino up. But then he felt a soft hand against his cheek, he looked to see Ino's smiling face. "Tired stud?" she asked while caressing his cheek._

_Naruto stood straight and puffed out his chest. "Never!"_

"_Is that so?" she trailed her hand down to the zipper of his jacket and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Glad to hear it." her hot breath tickled his ear making him feel hot and his eyes turning into red with slits, he stared at Ino's exposed neck and opened his mouth, exposing his enlarged canines. He leans down to bite a spot between her neck and collarbone when he felt Ino gripp the front of his jacket. "Then there's no need to stop." Before Naruto could ask, Ino turned her back to Naruto and lifted him over her shoulder and slammed him against the ground, before pinning his arms. Naruto groaned as he looked up at a smiling upside down Ino. "Gotcha." Ino informed him, Naruto's pheromones bombarded her senses, she felt herself getting hot, she stared into his eyes, not minding that they were red. She released her grip on his arms and stood up. " Need a hand handsome?" she extended her hand to him._

"_If it's your hand then I'll gladly take it." He grinned as he accepted Ino's help, he rose to his feet but didn't let go of her hand instead he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her."Ooh!" Ino was caught off guard by Naruto's sudden action, but it was not unwelcomed. "Do you like the feel of my body, stud?" she asked, her voice sensual._

"_And if I said yes?" He asked, he looked down at her lips hungrily. _

_Ino recognized the look in his eyes, she knew that he wanted her. " Then I'll continue to let you hold me." she responded as she raised her arms and cupped his face between her hands, she rubbed his whisker marks with her thumb which caused him to purr. "You purr? That's so cute." she cooed as she continued to rub his whisker marks._

_Naruto felt embarrassed of the fact that he purrs, but he couldn't help it. The way Ino would caress his whiskers felt so good, and he can really smell her lavender body lotion. Ino herself was enjoying the power she has over Naruto, he was pudding in her hands, "_He is just a guy after all, and what guy can resist me?"_ She thought, as she breathed in Naruto's masculine smell. She loved his smell and judging by his deep breaths he loved the smell of her body lotion, deciding to tease him some more, she trailed her right hand towards his lips, slowly tracing the outline of his lips which sent shivers up Naruto's spine. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned her face towards Naruto's, Naruto closed his eyes expecting Ino to kiss him, but instead Ino went past his lips and instead blew on his ear. "Hey Naruto, I think we should get back to training." she whispered in his ear in a seductive, sultry voice before pulling away to stare into his now open eyes. She could see the disappointment in his eyes and grinned as she felt something poking her stomach. _

_She trailed her arms down his arms until she stopped at his hands, she took his hands in hers and laced their fingers as she released his hold on her. "If you're lucky, I'll let you hold me again." She promised him as she backed away and released their laced fingers. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, he could practically hear the nine tailed fox laughing in his mind at being denied what he wanted. But nonetheless the promise of holding Ino again was too tempting and he didn't want to screw up that chance. they continued training for the remainder of the morning all the while Ino continued to tease him, she would pretend to allow him to cope a feel of her butt, midsection and even breasts but would always pull away at the last minute leaving Naruto frustrated and wanting more of her. This caused him to become unfocused and fall for every trick she pulled on him, Ino loved the predatory look in Naruto's eyes, it was directed only at her and Naruto's desperation to feel her body made her feel sexier, wanted, it brought her great satisfaction as a woman to be desired by a powerful shinobi like Naruto. Despite Naruto's growing frustrations at Ino's constant teasing, he was enjoying himself, the thrill of the hunt, of wanting something that was just beyond his reach. It boosted his ego that someone as beautiful and sexy as Ino would look at him with desire, longing and need. She wanted him too, but was making him work for it."_What a vixen!" he_ thought as he continued sparring with Ino. At around noon Naruto lay on his back, staring up at the sky, despite his best efforts he couldn't catch Ino. He thought summoning shadow clones would give him the edge but like before they all got into a big fight to decide who would get to hold Ino in their arms. Even when he got them to agree that they could all share the spoils, Ino turned them against each other by promising a kiss to whoever catches her first before striking a sexy pose. Needless to say that got them all worked up and they beat each other to the ground. Naruto sighed, he really wanted that kiss, just then he someone lying next to him, he turned his head to see Ino's blue eyes staring at him. " Giving up already?" She teased._

_Naruto simply turned to face her and wrapped an arm around her. "I never give up." He told Ino as he brought her closer to him, Ino nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. She doesn't understand why but Naruto seems to bring out something in her she can't explain. She closes her eyes and they both lay there in each other's arms…...until Naruto's growling stomach demanded to be fed. "Sorry Ino-chan, but I guess it's time for lunch," He grinned sheepishly causing Ino to roll her eyes playfully. Naruto stood up and helped Ino to her feet. "Care to join me for some ramen?" _

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I promise to have lunch with my Dad before he trains me in mastering the rest of my clan's Jutsus." Ino told with a sad expression._

_Naruto's good mood dropped at this but quickly rose as he smiled at Ino. "Don't worry about it Ino-chan, I understand. You need to learn your clan's techniques and I certainly don't want to get in the way of that."_

_Ino smiled at this. "Thanks for understanding Naruto, if you'd like we could train tomorrow morning too?" _

_Naruto beamed at her suggestion and gave her a thumbs up. "You bet!" They both parted and Naruto made his way towards Ichiraku, along the way he felt a familiar presence approaching him. He smirked as he realized who it was, he saw a corner up ahead and hid behind it. He listened closely to the approaching footsteps before jumping in front and surprising the person. "Gotcha-Huh?" Naruto was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone there. "I could've sworn I sensed someone following me." He scratched his head in confusion before he felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes._

"_Guess who?" A gentle feminine voice asked._

"_Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared as the person removed her hands and he turned around to see a smiling Hinata._

"_You guessed right." Hinata said smiling._

"_Do I get a prize?" Naruto asked in a low voice as he approached Hinata._

_Hinata blushed as she looked away from him. "Maybe." she then looked back up at him, staring into his bright blue eyes." W-what would you like as a prize?" she asked timidly._

_Naruto placed his index and middle finger underneath her chin. 'How about this." He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. Hinata closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, a fire igniting within her. She brought her hands up to grab at the front of Naruto's jacket, Naruto brought his free arm around Hinata's lower back and brought her closer to him. Their tongues exploring each others mouths before finally parting._

"_You taste so good Hinata-chan." Naruto complimented as he licked his lips._

"_You taste good too Naruto-kun." Hinata responded without stuttering, her mind becoming mush whenever she kissed Naruto. But she managed to clear her mind to ask Naruto a question. "Naruto-kun do you want to get some ramen with me?"_

"_Hell yeah, I was just on my way to get some myself!" Naruto offered his arm to Hinata which she gladly took and they were both on their way to Ichiraku._

**XOXOXOXO**

_Temari is in the Hokage's office, Tsunade is looking over a document while several other are spread around her desk. She sighed before placing the document down. "Why don't we break for lunch?" Tsunade suggested as she raised her arms and stretched._

"_Yes, we could use a break." Temari agreed, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to the Hokage's well endowed chest. "_ Those are huge."_ she thought before looking down at her own chest. "_I can't compete."_ she sighed as she and the Hokage stood up and headed towards her office door._

"_Do you want to join me for lunch or do you have other plans?" Tsunade asked as she opened the door to her office and gestured for Temari to go first._

_Immediately an image of Naruto popped in her head. " Thank you for the invite Milady but I already have something else in mind." she responded smiling._

_Tsunade noticed something about that smile but decided not to say anything, she simply smiled as they exited her office and parted went to the only place she was sure to find Naruto during this hour. _

**XOXOXO**

"_No way, that really happened?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata._

"_Yes, Kiba-kun did complete the entire mission by himself when we were Genin." Hinata was telling Naruto about the time when her team had to babysit two three year old twin boys and Kiba volunteered to do it solo."He and Akamaru were able to entertain the boys until their parents arrived home from their date."_

"_Pft he cheated using Akamaru." Naruto said as he ate his ramen. _

"_I do admit that the boys were quite found of Akamaru and were amazed at the tricks he can do." Hinata admitted as she smiled. "But when world got out of him being such an _amazing _babysitter, parents kept coming to him to watch their kids for them. In fact he's doing it now."_

_Naruto almost choked on his ramen upon hearing that, he grabbed his glass of water and gulped it down. He set the empty cup down and let out a relieved breath. "Seriously?"_

"_Yes, Kiba-kun is really great with kids." Hinata blushed before thinking. "_Maybe we can ask him to watch over the children I have with Naruto-kun."

"_I never would've thought Kiba of all people would be great with kids." Naruto shook his head. "And people say I'm full of surprises." he snickered._

"_Um Naruto-kun?" Hinata called his name._

"_Yes?"_

"_Um do you want do you….maybe….." Hinata shifted on her seat nervously, trying to work up the courage to ask him the question that lingered on her mind since they kissed. "Do you want to go on a-"_

"_I knew I'd find you here."_

_They both turned to the entrance to see Temari. "I guess what everyone says is true, if you want to find Naruto Uzumaki, just go to Ichiraku." she then noticed Hinata. " I see you have company."_

_Hinata's eyes narrowed at seeing Temari, she has seen her around but never interacted with her. They sized each other up, eyes scanning every inch of their bodies._

"Temari-san has an amazing figure."_ Hinata thought._

"Her sweater is loose enough to hide her upper body so I can't see all of her body,but."_ She eyes Hinata's chest. "_It isn't loose enough to completely hide her breasts"_ she gritted her teeth._

"_Temari-chan would you like to join us?" Naruto asked breaking the standoff._

_Temari looks at Naruto then back to Hinata. "Sure, if you don't think I'm imposing?"_

"_None at all, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto looks to Hinata._

"_No, we'd be happy to have you join us Temari-san." Hinata said with a strained smile._

_Temari took a seat to the left of Naruto, Hinata was on his right, she ordered her ramen and they all ate in relative silence. Hinata and Temari glare at each other, Naruto notices this and places a hand on each of their shoulders. "Hey don't be like, we all have to get along." he told them in a soft, gentle voice._

_Temari and Hinata shuddered under his touch, their noses picked up his pheromones that helped calm them down. They both stared at each other before replying in unison. "You're right." they continued eating their ramen in relative silence until Naruto decided to tell them about his training trip, he told them about the places he's visited, the dangers he had to overcome and how much of a pervert Jiraiya was. "So pervy sage got chased out of this town we were staying by a mob of angry women, because he peeked on them bathing in the hotspring."_

"_Wow I never would've guessed that one of Konoha's legendary Sannin would be such a pervert." Temari said in disgust._

"_But I'm wondering, if lord Jiraiya was being stealthy, how did he get caught?" Hinata asked curiously._

"_That's because I told them." Naruto answered simply causing both girls to laugh._

"_You are just evil." Temari said between laughter._

"_The pervert had it coming, he kept doing his research instead of training me most of the time." Naruto explained to them. "So Temari-chan, tell me more about yourself?" _

_Temari blinked a couple of times before staring at Naruto, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Um what would you like to know?"_

_Naruto started asking Temari questions ranging from her favorite color to her favorite food, simple questions about herself that Temari can easily answer. Naruto then asks Hinata the same questions, then it was his turn to answer their questions, they all had a good laugh at some of the things Naruto said; but then Temari realized that she needed to go back to the Hokage's office. "I should be heading back to the Hokage tower."_

"_Still working on those documents with Baa-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_Naruto, you shouldn't call the Hokage that." Temari chastised._

"_I call em like I see em." Naruto shrugged._

"_One day the Hokage's going to get you back you know." Temari warned._

"_Then I'll get her back too." Naruto grinned._

_Temari rolled her eyes as Hinata giggled, she stood up and was about to leave when she felt Someone grab her arm. She turned back to see it was Naruto. "What is it?"_

_Naruto said nothing he simply smiled as he stood from his seat, he wrapped his arms around Temari and planted his lips over hers. Temari's eyes widen in shock, she looked towards the ramen stand owners to see them working on something else. She looked to HInata to see the girl looking at them in disbelief, hurt clear in her eyes, Temari tried pushing him away but Naruto held onto her strongly and eventually she succumbed and kissed him back. _

_Hinata's heart was breaking. "_Naruto-kun, Why?"_ Tears threaten to spill from her eyes the longer she continued to watch. But fortunately for her they soon parted and Temari was catching her breath, Naruto turned to Hinata and smirked, his eyes becoming slits. Hinata shuddered at the way Naruto was looking at her, his eyes filled with desire and want. Naruto then reached into his pocket, pulled out a wad of bills, placed them on the table and without warning grabbed Hinata and lifted her and Temari on to his shoulders and ran out of Ichiraku._

"_Naruto-kun, what're you doing?!" Hinata demanded, she didn't know why Naruto was acting this way. She looked to Temari to see the blank look on her face." _Temari-san."_ She felt Naruto stop and set them both on their feet, she looked around to see that they were in an alley. "Naruto-kun why-" Hinata was cut off as Naruto kissed her, she could feel the passion from the kiss course through her body. She eventually gives in and wraps her arms around his back and kissed him back with equal passion, their tongues swirled against each other, her grip on his back tightened as the kiss intensified but Naruto parted all too soon. Hinata looked at Naruto, then to Temari and back to Naruto." Why?" she asked as tears started to spill from her eyes. "Why did you kiss her too?!"_

_Naruto just grinned as her caressed her back. "Because she's my vixen, like you."_

_Hinata's eyes widen at that word, something in her brain was triggered by that word. "_Vixen."_ Hinata thought. "_Yes, I am a vixen along with Temari-san. Naruto-kun is a healthy, strong, masculinemale, and can have as many vixens as he wants_." Hinata would've never thought this but her mind has begun to change, developing to what she will soon become, and her body will not be far behind. Her eyes Narrowed as her pupils became slits and grinned at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, why do you need Temari-san, I'm all the vixen you'll ever need." Hinata told him as she brought her hand to stroke his left cheek. She felt a huge boost to her confidence and is marking her territory. _

_Temari heard this and immediately snapped out of her daze to glare at Hinata with slitted eyes. "What did you just say?"_

"_She couldn't even handle your amazingly, passionate kiss, but then again I doubt anyone could." Hinata purred, she didn't know why she was acting like this but she liked it._

"_He truly is a stud isn't he?" Temari said to Hinata as she stared hungrily at Naruto,her own mind now awakened._

_Naruto's grin got wider as he gave each of the girls a kiss on the lips. "To answer your question Hinata, I need Temari-chan because I want her." He growled before looking at Temari and back to Hinata. "Just like I want you."_

_Both girls felt a jolt up their spine and in their brains, he is right, as an alpha male fox he can have as many vixens as he wants, They slammed him against the wall catching Naruto off guard._

"_I think I can speak for Temari-san and myself when I say we want you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke seductively._

"_Can you manage two needy vixens like us?" Temari asked already knowing the answer._

"_Hell yeah!" Naruto declared as he assaulted each of their lips._

**Xoxoxoxo**

_Tsunade sat on her desk going over the documents again, she was the first to arrive and Temari was a few minutes late. She suddenly heard a knock on her office door. "Come in." the door opened to reveal a red faced Temari._

"_Sorry I'm late lady Hokage, I got sidetracked." Temari apologized._

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she looked at Temari's flustered face. "It's alright, you weren't that late."_

_Temari took a seat and they resumed their discussion,_

_Interruption._

"Ugh!" Naruto bended forward as a fist made of sand punched him in his stomach.

"Gaara, what did I just say?!" Temari raised her voice at her brother in annoyance.

"I've just told you that I'm just expressing my feelings of your story." Gaara reminded her in a monotone voice as his sand wrapped around Naruto's leg and lifted him into the air.

"Whoa!" Naruto is repeatedly slammed against the wall of the cave.

"He's taking this a lot better than I thought." Temari commented as she cringed when Naruto was slammed against the wall again but a little harder.

"Don't you think maybe we should stop him?" Hinata asked as Naruto was slammed against the ground then dragged along it.

They all heard laughter coming from the babies and looked down to see them smiling and clapping their hands happily at seeing their dad being slammed all over the cave and making funny noises.

"And spoil their fun?" Ino said as she tickled Inoki and Inoka. "You like funny Daddy huh? Yes you do." she cooed causing them to giggle more.

After a couple of minutes Gaara dropped Naruto back on his seat but on his head. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'll be okay." Naruto responded as he sat on his seat properly and dusts himself off, his visible bruises already starting to hear.

"Alright, before we continue I want to ask if Ino also knew that Naruto was seeing Hinata and Temari?" Gaara asked while looking at Ino.

"Nope." Ino responds simply while shaking her head.

"When did you find out then?" Gaara asks curiously and looking to Hinata and Temari." when did you two find out Ino was also seeing Naruto?"

All three girls shifter nervously in their seats. "Oh boy." Ino spoke avoiding Gaara's gaze before mustering up the courage to look him in the eye and answering. "It was after Naruto-kun marked me as his mate and we became foxes."

Gaara raised an eyebrow not understanding until Ino continued. "You need to hear the rest of the story in order for you to understand."

_Continue_

_For the next several days Naruto continued spending time with the girls, Training with Ino in the morning and training with Temari and Hinata in the afternoon or in temari's case whenever she's free. As each day passes, the fox's chakra slowly starts changing Hinata and Temari's minds as they start to act a little differently. Hinata is gaining more confidence in herself as she acts more affectionately toward Naruto and even initiating their kisses. While Temari is reacting more to situations at a much faster rate as well as relaxing more and having fun with Naruto and Hinata as well. She has always been on edge around others especially her youngest brother Gaara, but with their relationship now a lot better than it has ever been she no longer felt tense around Gaara but still didn't leave herself much time for herself. But now it's like a new world has been opened to her as her mind continues to change. Naruto, Hinata and Temari's chakra network is still unchanged but their chakra reserves are steadily increasing, their muscles are getting stronger and their senses more acute. They ares till releasing pheromones to entice each other as well as encourage them to be more forward with their affections. As for Ino, well the pheromones that she's exposed to are bringing out more of the vixen she is, Unlike Hinata and Temari whose behavior has been altered for the situation, Ino is already a flirt and has her mind set on looking for a potential partner. She continues to tease and lead Naruto on, testing him to see if he's serious about all that he said about her, it soon paid off as Naruto surprised her when he asked her out to one of Konoha's fanciest restaurants._

_She gave him the tightest hug he had ever received and later on that evening Ino, picked out her dress and snuck out of her house, she didn't want her parents especially her father finding out that she was going on a date with Naruto of all people. She didn't know where they stand on him carrying the nine tailed fox, and was worried that they would react violently. She made her way to their meeting spot and was stunned when she saw what Naruto was wearing. Naruto himself was rendered speechless upon seeing Ino. "Ino-chan, you look amazing." he complimented as he eyed her from head to toe, taking in her incredible beauty_

"_Thanks, you look very handsome yourself." Ino Complimented as well, she can see the outline of his muscles against his dress shirt._

"_Shall we be on our way?" Naruto offered Ino his arm to which she gladly took._

"_Of course." Ino smiled as she and Naruto made their way to the restaurant, when they arrived at the restaurant Naruto opened the door and let Ino go in first, they walked to the Hostess who is a young woman in her mid twenties._

"_Reservation under Uzumaki." Naruto told her._

_The Hostess momentarily forgot how to breath as she took in Naruto's appearance. "O-oh yes, right this way please." the hostess quickly recovered and led them to their table, Naruto pulled out Ino's chair._

"_Such a gentleman." Ino complimented as she took her seat, before Naruto took his._

"_Here are your menus." She handed them each a menu and they looked over it's contents before deciding on their orders, the Hostess wrote down their orders before asking what kind of drink they would like. She took their menus and went to the kitchen but not before winking at Naruto._

"_I think you have a fan." Ino teased while grinning._

"_I'm not the only one." Naruto gestured around them as some of the staff were eyeing Ino. Even some of the female staff were giving him the eye._

"_Just ignore them, tonight is about us." Ino suggested as the Hostess arrived with their drinks._

"_Enjoy." She told them but the way she batted her eyelashes at Naruto suggested that she meant to say it only for him._

"_Thank you." Naruto flashed her a smile causing her to blush, she left their table with a big grin on her face._

"_I thought I just said tonight is about us?" Ino raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm just thanking our Hostess." Naruto assured her. "And you're right, tonight is about us." he raised his glass. " To us."_

_Ino also raised their glass." To us." they toasted and started a pleasant conversation while they waited for their food. Naruto and Ino asked each other questions about themselves and Ino was surprised to know that Naruto kept a few houseplants, and knew a little bit about gardening. _

_Naruto smirked at her expression. "Is it really that shocking that I'm into plants?"_

"_Well yeah, I just can't picture you and plants in the same sentence." Ino admitted, she still couldn't believe it. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"_

"_At least we have something to bond over." Naruto told her._

"_That's true, I'd be happy to teach an amature like you how to properly take care of your plants." Ino mocked as she took a sip of her drink._

"_Or I can teach you a thing or two." Naruto winked at her._

"_We'll see who teaches who." Ino grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye, the food finally arrived and the Hostess had her eyes on Naruto._

"_Here are your orders, please enjoy." The Hostess spoke, never breaking eye contact with Naruto._

"_Thank you." Naruto reached his hand out to place it over Ino's on the table. "I'm sure we will." he turned to Ino and smiled._

_Ino smiled in return and could she in the corner of her eye the look of jealousy on the Hostess's face before she went back to the entrance of the restaurant to greet more guests. They both enjoyed their meal and Ino asked Naruto about his training trip, and what he experienced. Naruto told her what he already told Temari and Hinata, Ino laughed at certain parts of his story (the parts that involved him pranking Jiraiya.) _

"_Say Ino-chan, what are your dreams for the future?' Naruto asked._

_Ino placed her fork on her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying. "My dream is to become Sasuke-kun's bride." She saw Naruto frown which caused her to smile. " But after my draw with Sakura during the chunin exams, I realized that I wasn't the strongest out of the two of us." Ino grabbed her glass cup and stared at it's contents. "At that time I was wondering how Sakura could have caught up with me." She looked up at Naruto. "The way you cheered for Sakura, telling her not to give up, gave her the strength she needed to break the hold I had on her mind, granted i was low on chakra and probably couldn't hold the jutsu for much longer." Ino quickly added._

"_You both gave it your all." Naruto added as he took a ship from his drink._

"_Yeah, since then I trained myself harder than ever so that I don't lose to Sakura again. But then she became the personal student of the Hokage and since we managed to repair our friendship,we spent time together to make up for all those years we lost. She would tell me that she was excelling in her training and how impressed the Hokage was, I became jealous that she was receiving training from Lady Tsunade." Ino frowned, it sounded so childish when she said it out loud. _

"_But aren't you also receiving training from Baa-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes, but I wasn't improving at the rate Sakura was." Ino admitted, It was the first time she felt inferior to Sakura, and she hated it. She felt Naruto's hand on top of hers and looked up to see his worried face._

"_Everyone improves at their own rate Ino-chan." Naruto informed her. "It's not fair for you to compare yourself to Sakura-chan, you're you."_

_Ino was touched and smiled a grateful smile. "Thank you Naruto, it means alot to hear you say that. So back to your question, I guess my goal has changed somewhat since I was a Genin. I now want to improve myself so that Sakura won't beat me, I still plan to be Sasuke-kun's bride." She watched Naruto frown again. "But I'm starting to consider your words and explore my options." _

_Naruto's smile returned._

"_Maybe I should see if Sai wants to court me." Ino said causing Naruto's smile to drop instantly. "Unless you know anyone else that would be interested in courting someone as beautiful as me?" She teased._

_Naruto smirked. "A name comes to mind."_

"_Who?"_

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto suggested smiling._

_Ino was taken aback. "Forehead?"_

"_Yeah, you two are best friends so you already know a lot about each other." Naruto explained while grinning._

_Ino knew what Naruto was doing and decided to play along, she placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. " Hmmm, Maybe. Forehead is pretty hot and I have thought about it."She saw Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "I always wanted to hear her shout my name in ecstasy." She said in a seductive voice. "To taste her sweet lips, and whisper her name softly into her ear." _

_Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as Ino told him what she would do to Sakura, his heart rate quickened and his palms became sweaty. Ino saw his discomfort and smiled a predatory smile and went for the killing blow. " I bet you would love to join us, right Naruto-kun."_

_Ino saw his eyes widen and his body stiffen, she lifted her free hand and trailed it over Naruto's hand that was on top on her other hand causing him to shiver. "I'll try to be gentle." She winked at him._

"_Sorry, but I'll pass." _

_Ino was stunned and pulled her hand back. "W-what?"_

"_As much as I would love to join you and Sakura-chan, it's not going to happen." Naruto told her bluntly._

"_W-why?" Ino asked Shakily, she did not expect Naruto to say that. But then she felt Naruto lace their fingers and saw him smile._

"_Because I haven't made you completely mine yet." He answered simply which caused Ino to blush. "Ino-chan, if you want to invite Sakura-chan to join us that's fine with me, but do it after I earned your love first." He winked at her._

"_Uh." Ino couldn't respond, she didn't expect Naruto to turn the tables on her, and for some reason she can smell his cologne much more strongly. But she didn't realize is that Naruto is releasing more pheramones in her direction. Ino managed to regain her composure and smiled. "It won't be easy to win my love stud."_

"_But it'll be so worth it." Naruto said dreamily as he stared deep into Ino's eyes._

"_You know just the right words to say." She complimented as they both gazed deep into each other's eyes before resuming their meal. They ordered dessert and continued flirting with each other before they decided to leave, Naruto paid the bill and left the hostess a generous tip. They walked through the mostly empty streets with Ino holding onto Naruto's arm. "The food was delicious." She complimented._

"_Yeah, Great food excellent service. No wonder that restaurant is so popular." Naruto agreed._

"_Thanks again for taking me there Naruto." Ino thanked him, she had a wonderful night which Naruto made better by treating her like she deserves. She learned new things about her fellow blonde that she would have never guessed, she began to wonder if she befriended Naruto when they were younger, how different would their lives now be? Would she have fallen in love with Naruto? She listed in her head the reasons why Naruto will make an ideal boyfriend, He is very handsome, he is kind, funny, a strong ninja and if the strong muscles she's feeling is any indication, he definitely has an amazing body. But the most important part is that he has eyes only for her, even when the hostess was trying to get him to notice her, Naruto politely declined while indicating that Ino was his primary focus. _

"To think such as an amazing man was right in front of me." _Ino thought but then her thoughts turned to Sakura, "_I wonder if Sakura came to the same conclusion as me? Maybe I should ask her what she feels for Naruto."_ She grinned mischievously before snuggling closer to Naruto. "_After I make him mine first."

_Naruto felt felt Ino press herself closer to him and blushed as he felt the softness of her breasts and the smell of her perfume. "_Ino-chan is such an amazing woman, I was an idiot not to have noticed her when I was back in the academy."_ Naruto thought as his desire for Ino increased the longer she held on to him. They continued walking until Ino suddenly stopped them._

"_Here is fine Naruto." Ino told him as she released her hold on Naruto._

"_But your house is still a bit farther away." Naruto reminded her but then came to a realization. "You don't want them to see you with me."_

_Ino noticed the sad tone in his voice and placed her hands on his cheeks. "That's not the reason handsome, I snuck out of the house for this date because if my Dad finds out I'm dating you…..let's just say the Uzumaki clan ends with you."_

_Naruto instinctively covers his front and shudders. "Point taken."_

"_Anyway I had a great time tonight, You really know how to make a girl feel special." Ino thanked him._

"_That's because you are special Ino-chan." Naruto responded as they both stared deep into each other's eyes, Ino breathes in Naruto's pheromones which are much more potent. They slowly lean their faces closer and their eyelids slowly begin to lower until finally their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Naruto wraps his arms around Ino's lower back, while Ino's hands caress his cheeks, she rubs her thumb against his whisker marks which caused Naruto to purr in the kiss. Ino licks Naruto's lower lip causing Naruto's mouth to open a little more before she darts her tongue inside his mouth, she playfully tagged Naruto's tongue before pulling her tongue back. A very pleasant sensation spread from Naruto's tongue and coursed through his body and he reached out with his tongue to meet Ino's. Their tongues wrapped around each other like two snakes dancing, Naruto tightened his grip on Ino as she grinded her body against him as their kiss intensified. But suddenly Ino broke the kiss and before Naruto could even comprehend what just happened Ino pulled him towards an alley and smashed her lips against his, she gripped his hair roughly as she probed his mouth with her tongue._

_Naruto was caught off guard at the way Ino was using her tongue to explore his mouth and how roughly she gripped his hair, but not being one to be outdone Naruto met her tongue with his own and he lifted her right leg while caressing her thigh. Ino was pleasantly surprised as she felt Naruto's tongue coil around hers and gently caress it, shivers ran up her spine as Naruto's hand gently caresses her thigh as his hand slowly goes up her thigh. Red chakra starts leaking from his body until it completely covers them both, Ino feels something enveloping her and instantly she breaks the kiss and begins leaving a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone before licking a spot in between causing Naruto to moan._

"**Kit you better resume control before she marks you first."** _Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's head causing his eyes to snap open and reveal them to be slits. He placed his hands on Ino's shoulders and gently pushed her back. Ino's eyes also snapped open to reveal that they have become slits, she looks at Naruto with narrowed eyes and actually growls at him. Naruto silences her growls by kissing her again with great passion, he brings his hands down to her butt and kneads her ass causing Ino to groan in the kiss. However Ino jumps on Naruto, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kisses him back. The red chakra begins to flare wildly, noticing this Kurama uses what little influence he has now to teleport Naruto and Ino someplace more private just as a member of the ANBU black ops appeared in the alley._

"_I could've sworn a sensed the nine tailed fox's chakra." the Anbu said as he surveyed the area but found nothing. "I better report this to the Hokage." he soon disappeared._

_Meanwhile Naruto and Ino appeared in a training ground, both not being aware of what just happened as their kissing continued and the red chakra continued to flare more wildly, it was beginning to take the form of tails. Finally they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other with their eyes closed, the red chakra formed nine tails behind them._

"_That was one hell of a first kiss for a first date." Ino commented as she opened her eyes.._

_Naruto opened his eyes and stared deep into her slitted ones. " Would you do me the honor of taking this lovely vixen out again?" he grinned._

_Ino smiled a sensual smile and nodded her head. "Oh yes, I would gladly give you that honor." she responded in a seductive voice. They both shared a brief kiss before looking around and realizing where they were._

"_How the hell did we end up here?!" They both shouted in Unison, they made their way home but since Ino couldn't jump through the trees in heels, Naruto offered to carry her bridal style which she accepted. He dropped her off halfway home before they shared one last kiss and went their separate ways. Naruto however didn't stay home for long, he changed into his orange jumpsuit and headed towards the training fields. He was going through the motions of his taijutsu when Jiraiya suddenly appeared._

"_Yo."_

"_Pervy sage? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously._

"_Would you stop calling me that?" Jiraiya said annoyed._

"_Pft only if it wasn't true." Naruto scoffed._

_A visible tick appeared in Jiraiya's forehead, but he calmed himself. He was here on behalf on Tsunade to check on Naruto. _

"_Were you training with the Fox's chakra earlier?" Jiraiya asked getting straight to the point._

"_Uh yeah." Naruto confirmed easily._

"_Naruto, what did we talk about training with the fox's chakra on your own?" Jiraiya chastised._

"_Not to." Naruto answered as he let out a sigh. "I wasn't training with the Fox's chakra, it came out during training."_

_Jiraiya eyed him carefully, trying to look for any sign that he was lying but couldn't find any. "Where you out here training all night?"_

"_No I was with a friend earlier." Naruto answered with a straight face._

"_A friend you say?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow._

"_Uh yeah." Naruto said as he started doing his Taijutsu drills._

_Jiraiya could smell a hint of perfume coming from Naruto that was mixed with cologne. "_The brat was on a date and doesn't want to tell me."_ he grinned before turning around to walk away. "Don't stay out too late or you'll catch a cold." _

"_Later pervy sage." Naruto grinned as he watch Jiraiya's back stiffen a bit before continuing to walk away._

_As Jiraiya was walking away he began thinking about what Naruto told him. "_The Fox's chakra is leaking out as he's training, I may need to tighten the seal a bit more."

_The next morning Ino woke up feeling refreshed, "That was the best sleep I've had in a long while." She muttered as she stretched, She made her bed and gathered a change of clothes before going to take a shower. "_But that dream."_ Ino thought as she remembered her dream, she was getting married and as she walked up the aisle to her waiting groom she was shocked at who it was. Instead of seeing Sasuke like in her previous dreams, She saw a smiling Naruto. Her father who is smiling proudly handed her off to Naruto, she saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto as his man and her bridesmaids consisted of Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Tsunade stood before them as the one who will marry them, As she spoke Ino kept stealing glancing at her groom, He looked very handsome in his suit, she rolled her eyes at his orange and black tie. They both said their I Dos, and Naruto lifted her veil, she saw the mesmerized look in his eyes, before they both leaned their heads and shared their first kiss as Husband and Wife. Ino smiled, the kiss felt exactly like the kiss Naruto gave her in real life which caused her to shudder. The kiss brought out something primal within her and she wanted to go further than a simple kiss, but as much as she wanted to she needed to control her herself or else Naruto would think she was an easy woman. "_As if he would think of me like that."_ Ino scoffed as she disrobed and got into the shower. For the next couple of dates Ino had a blast with Naruto, she never smiled or laughed so much in her life, she started to fully understand what Naruto went through when he was a child and became sad when she realized that she didn't make it any better. She enjoyed showing off her body to Naruto when he took her swimming._

_She started opening up to Naruto more, telling her about her fears, her past relationship with Sakura and how she mistreated him. Naruto told her he forgives her and he didn't do anything to help his image, Ino's feelings for Sasuke were beginning to weaken, being replaced by her growing feelings for Naruto. Before Ino knew it she had fallen in love with Naruto, and that realization filled her with joy. It was different than what she previously felt for Sasuke, she began to clearly see that no matter how affectionate she was with him, Sasuke would just brush her off in annoyance. Sasuke is so lost in the darkness that Ino believed he couldn't be saved, but Naruto thought otherwise. He made a promise of a lifetime to Sakura that he will bring Sasuke back and believed that Sasuke can be saved. He told her how much Sasuke and he had in common, that they both knew what felt like to be alone, to desire to be acknowledged by everyone. He admitted to her that he and Sasuke could have easily been in each other's places._

_This saddened Ino more as she knew that if Naruto did chose to walk the path of darkness like Sasuke, she would one of those responsible for pushing him that far. Naruto was a beacon of light that radiated hope and warmth. Tonight Naruto was taking her on top of the Hokage Monument for a picnic, she wore her usual attire and the two enjoyed their meal under the moonlight. Tonight Ino planned to confess to Naruto and then they will take their relationship to the next level. This caused Ino to blush which didn't go unnoticed._

"_Are you okay Ino-chan?" Naruto asked her worriedly._

"_Oh, yes I'm fine Naruto-kun." Ino assured him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto turned his head to Ino." Yes?"_

"_Thank you for the lovely picnic, you always seem to make each date memorable." Ino complemented without looking at him._

"_Well that's because I want you to have a great time Ino-chan." Naruto told her while smiling._

"_Believe me I did, especially because I was with you." Ino said as she raised her head to look at him. "Naruto-kun, during the short time we were going out I got to fully know you and understand you. You're still an annoying baka but now I know that's just part of your charm." She giggled before continuing. "You told me that I deserve a guy who treats me as his most important person in the world, someone who treats me with the respect I deserve." she quoted him. " I believe I found that person."_

"_Who?' Naruto asked while grinning._

"_You obviously." Ino rolled her eyes at his playfulness._

"_Yay, lucky me!." Naruto cheered._

"_Yeah, Lucky you." Ino said in a seductive voice as she kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto closed his eyes as the two enjoyed the kiss under the moonlight. Ino soon broke the kiss and looked at Naruto's deep blue eyes. "I love you Naruto-kun."_

"_What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he placed his palm against the left side of her face and caressed her cheek._

"_The time I spent with you, experiencing being adored and treated with respect made me realize what love really means and that I was never truly in love with Sasuke." Ino cast her gaze down. " I was pushing an image of my ideal man on Sasuke, he is from an established clan, good looking and a great ninja. But when I started to really look at him, he always pushed others away, his obsession with revenge led him down a path to darkness. The future I want is bright and hopeful not one shrouded in darkness." She brought her hands up to cup his face." I want a future with you." She pulled his face towards hers for a deep passionate kiss, Naruto brought his right arm around Ino's waist and pulled her closer. Their tongues played with each other as their bodies start becoming hot, Naruto broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses down Ino's neck, he moved the neckline of her blouse aside to expose more of her neck and stopped his kisses just above her collarbone. He stared at that spot, his eyes becoming slits and his canines enlarging._

"**Do it kit."**_ The nine tailed Fox's voice echoed in Naruto's mind. "_** Make her yours!**" Naruto opened his mouth and sank his caning into Ino's neck.

_Ino's eyes widened as she felt pain coming from her neck. "_ Wha-"_ Ino's body froze as her eyes turned to slits and her canines became enlarged, she felt electricity course through her stimulating every cell in her body. Naruto removed his fangs from Ino, leaving two puncture wounds that quickly healed and in it's place a tattoo of two blonde fox heads leaning against each other in the center of the Uzumaki clan symbol, surrounding it are nine fox tails; But two of them are yellow while the rest are black._

"_Ino-chan." Naruto whispered her name._

_Ino looked at Naruto and grinned before tackling him. " Naruto-kun." she whispered seductively in his ear before she moved his head to expose his neck and biting down. Naruto cringed at the pain but managed to smile. Ino pulled back and watched the same tattoo appear on Naruto's neck, but instead two yellow of fox tails it was four. "You are mine now." Ino declared as she felt her abdomen start to spasms causing her to look down and see them moving. "God." Ino said before she felt the rest of her body follow, she felt her breasts strain against her top and her spats are becoming too tight, her bodies change had begun. _

_She felt herself being lifted off the ground and being held bridal style, she look to see Naruto's smiling face. "I think it's time to consummate our mating." Naruto said huskily, he himself was feeling his muscles spasms as well. He felt Ino's body tremble in his arms, the blanket and basket he brought already sealed in a scroll._

_Ino's face was covered in sweat, her body growing hot not just from the changes that her body is undergoing but from desire. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Take me."_

_Naruto grinned as he leapt towards a tree branch, making his way towards his apartment. He leaned his head to Ino's ear. "I love you too, my vixen." he whispered before quickening his pace. That night neither of them slept as howls and moans echoed in Naruto's room, if it weren't for the soundproof seal Ino placed in the room they would've woken up the whole village. During their mating, Naruto and Ino's bodies changed into the ones they have now and finally becoming foxes. They both ogled each other's enhanced features, as well as their fox forms. Both satisfied at what they had become. The next morning Naruto then told her about Hinata and Temari to which Ino said that normally she would get angry that he is seeing other vixens but knew that a strong male like him can have more than one vixen as his mate. But she took immense satisfaction that they were each others first and that right now she is the dominant vixen. They both made love before Ino had to leave for home, she grinned along the way as she wondered what this new life of hers would bring._

_Flashback end._

Everyone was silent as Ino finished, but left out certain details of that night, They look to Gaara to see his reaction. Nothing. His face was expressionless, it unnerved Naruto a bit but then Gaara spoke. "Do the rest of you have the marks." He asked with no hint of emotion to which they nodded." Show me.". They complied and exposed their neck before making their mark appear. Gaara's eyes widen at seeing the mark, they were just as Ino described, there were a few differences such as one of the fox heads where a different color matching the hair color of the girls, as well is the color of the tails, each having five while four remained black. Naruto's mark is different than he described, instead of two fox heads it was two complete foxes, one blonde the other a mixture of dark blue, sandy yellow and platinum yellow with four tails each with one of the colors. The blonde fox only had one tail, their heads leaning on each other, the number of yellow tails around the Uzumaki clan symbol is 6 with 3 remaining black.

"Why is Naruto's mark more different than the rest of you?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well, it's because I have more than one mate." Naruto answered.

"And what about the tails?" Gaara asked next.

"They represent the level of power we are currently at." Ino responded.

"What powers to you all posses?"

"We each have different abilities, I for one have telekinesis as well as the ability to manipulate plants." Ino said as her eyes started glowing and vines emerged from the ground, some sprouted flowers while others sprouted thorns.

Gaara is amazed at this ability, he then looks to his big sister. "What about you Temari?"

Temari smiled as her eyes started glowing, wind surrounded the vines before they were cut to pieces. She used her wind to lift the pieces into the air, Hinata snapped her fingers and in an instant the vines are engulfed in flames and are incinerated. "We each posses a power that corresponds to our elemental affinity and what clan we are from." Hinata explained.

"Which is why I can use this." Temari said as sand swirled around Gaara before forming a hand and waving at him.

"You can control Sand?!" Gaara said stunned.

"I am a desert Vixen, having control over the sand comes with it." Temari shrugged.

Gaara remained silent for a moment he looked at Temari and Hinata, "Did you two became vixens together?" The way their faces turned red said everything, he then stretched out his arms to Temari. "May I hold them?"

Temari smiled as she handed the triplets to Gaara, she instructed him on the proper way to hold them before sitting back down. Gaara looked down at his niece and nephews who starred up at him in confusion, Gaara noted how Hikaru resembled his mother and how Akio has red hair like him. All three were staring intently at Gaara, then Akiko lifted her arms and made grabbing motions, Gaara leaned his head down and Akiko finally reached what she and her siblings were staring at so intently, The Tattoo on Gaara's forehead. Naruto and his vixens smiled at this but then their expressions turned to shock when they heard something they never thought they would hear, Gaara was laughing. But it wasn't the disturbing laughter of a psychotic maniac, but rather the happy laugh of an uncle with his niece and nephews. Temari felt tears of joy in her eyes, she never heard her youngest brother laugh like that.

Gaara's laughter caused the triplets to start laughing too, they laughed for a bit before Gaara's laugh began to die down. He wiped a tear from his eye being careful with the triplets in his arms. "I want to ask all of you something." Gaara asked without taking his eyes off the infants in his arms.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara raised his head to look at them with a very serious expression. "Do you all truly love each other from the bottom of your hearts?"

They were all taken aback by the question. "H-how can you ask something like that?! of course we do!" Hinata raised her voice, angry that her love for Naruto is being questioned.

"Well according to your explanations, you weren't in your right minds." Gaara said coldly.

"Gaara." Naruto spoke up gaining his attention. "I love Ino, Hinata and Temari. I fell in love with them during our dates and they me. The fox may have affected our minds and bodies but our hearts are still are own."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this, he wanted answers about the fox.

"Lord Kazekage, I loved Naruto-kun before all of this even happened. The Fox actually helped me become bold enough to act on my feelings." Hinata explained.

"Gaara, I can honestly say that I have never been in love before but when I am with Naruto, his cheerful attitude and infectious smile helped open my heart and during our dates he showed me what it means to feel loved. I love him, not just because he's the father of my children but because he has earned my love." Temari explained.

"You've already heard my argument." Ino grinned as her fox ears popped from on top of her head.

Gaara studied their expressions and concluded that they meant what they said. "Very well then, you have my blessings Temari." he smiled at Temari which caused her to smiled widely but then Gaara turned serious. "But now you have to be tested Naruto."

"Tested?" Naruto questioned.

Temari sighed, she knew this was going to happen. "It's a tradition in our family that when a daughter is to be married, the head of the family challenges the suitor to ensure that any child they have will be strong." she explained.

"I have to fight Gaara?" Naruto looked at Gaara to see him nod.

"Not just me, You'll also be fighting Kankuro." Gaara said as he stood up with the Triplets. "Temari can you come outside, I would like to speak with you in private."

"Okay." Temari looked at Naruto before going with Gaara.

"Now that that is settled I should be going back before Shikamaru realizes that I'm not really there." Ino informed everyone that was there.

"Be careful Ino-chan." Naruto said worriedly as he gave Ino a kiss on the lips, Ino then kissed Inoki and Inoka, before hugging Hinata and disappearing.

**Outside the den.**

Temari and Gaara sat underneath the tree Temari was sitting under earlier, The triplets playing in the grass.

"Temari, I want you to honestly tell me what you felt when you became a fox." Gaara demanded as he tickled Akiko which caused her to giggle.

Temari looked to her son as she told Gaara.

_Flashback_

_Temari woke up feeling groggy."Ugh What a night." She placed her palm against her head and felt her soft fur, her eyes widen and she sat up quickly. "Wha-" Temari inspected herself and noticed that her body is now covered in sandy blonde fur, her hips are wider, waistline slimmer, and her breasts were now bigger than the Hokage's. She felt her face and it was also covered in fur and pushed out into a muzzle, she felt movement next to her and saw a muscular blonde fur colored fox laying on his stomach he had his right arm wrapped around the waist of a dark blue vixen who is lying on her back, a content smile on her lips. Temari smiled widely as she realized what had occurred._

"_I am Naruto-kun's mate." Temari whispered as she snuggled against Naruto._

"_Ready for more?" Naruto asked as he opened one eye._

"_You know it." Temari answered lustfully as she licked her lips._

_Flashback end_

" I was elated." Temari answered smiling.

Gaara stared at his big sister with wide eyes, Temari grinned at him. "If you keep doing that, your eyes will be stuck like that."

"You're not making it easy." Gaara informed her. " And about your living conditions."

"Don't worry, we're all going house hunting later on." Temari assured him.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me." Gaara asked.

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Since Naruto has three women what's stopping him from acquiring more?" Gaara stated.

"He only went after us because we were the first women to encounter him first." Temari answered him.

"Good, I was worried that he might still be seeking other women." Gaara said relieved.

"Uh, yeah." Temari chuckled nervously.

"Temari, what aren't you telling me?" Gaara asked while frowning.

"Oh boy." Temari looked away, not looking forward to telling Gaara about Sakura.

**And here's the next, sorry I didn't cover Temari and Hinata's dates with Naruto but the chapter was already kinda long so I'll save it for a future chapter. Naruto will now have to fight Gaara and Kankuro in the next chapter and I would like to thank a guest reviewer who suggested I use google docs. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always leave a review.**


End file.
